Lost Girl
by Ethereal Prey
Summary: Lost Girl inspired. Caroline doesn't know what she is or how to control it. She's spent her life moving constantly with her father, never knowing her mother. Klaus is a hybrid that comes to town and meets Caroline. Sparks fly, blood spilled and shared, and nothing is normal again.
1. Chapter 1

AN: yes I just decided to write this. yes I know I should update the other stories I have. what am I doing? I don't know! XD I really like Lost Girl, so I decided to fuse the two together in a way.

* * *

_Life is hard when you don't know who you are, it's harder when you don't know what you are. Her love carries a death sentence, she was lost for years searching while hiding. only to find she belongs to a world hidden from humans..._

Caroline applied her lip gloss and grabbed her bag as she headed out the door. She could smell the pancakes in the kitchen. She saw her father Bill and his boyfriend Stephen making breakfast and getting ready for the day.

"Blueberry?" Caroline asked

"Of course, though you better hurry or else you'll be late again" Bill said

Caroline grabbed the pancake and shoved it into her mouth. Half of it hanging out while she grabbed a juice box from the fridge. She swallowed and kissed her father goodbye.

"See you later dad. Got cheer practice" caroline said

"Have a good day" Stephen said

Caroline kissed him on the cheek and headed out. Stephen looked at Bill.

"How much longer can we keep this up?" Stephen asked

"Not much longer, she's past puberty, she's already interested in boys. We're going to have to tell her soon"

"You know her mom wants to do it"

"Well then she needs to get her blonde ass over here then"

* * *

Caroline walked down the hallways and saw Matt standing by his locker. She walked up to him.

"Hey" Caroline smiled

"Hey" Matt said

"So you going to the bonfire tonight?"

"Yeah"

"So maybe we could go, like together"

"I'm not sure, the guys wanted to go with me"

"Um, ok," Caroline reached out and placed her hand on his arm, "Let me know if you change your mind"

Matt felt strangely happy and smiled at her.

"Sure, let's go together" Matt said

"Great, pick me up at 7?"

"Sure"

Caroline walked off happily towards her class. Matt shook his head and headed to class.

* * *

At the bonfire, there were teenagers, partying, drinking, dancing and talking. Elena showed up with Damon. He arrived into town a month ago and was trying to get to know everyone. He saw Caroline with Matt and realized she wasn't human.

"Why are you staring at Caroline?" Elena asked

"She looks familiar" Damon said

"She's moved around a lot."

"you don't say, that her boyfriend?"

"Not really,"

"Are you going to introduce me?"

Elena rolled her eyes and walked towards Caroline and Matt.

"Hey Care" Elena said

"Hey Elena" Caroline smiled

"This is Damon" Elena said

"Pleasure to meet you" Damon said taking her hand and kissing it

Caroline was apprehensive and pulled her hand away. When Damon touched her skin he realized she wasn't a vampire, but she wasn't human either.

"Let's go get something to drink Care" Matt said

Matt lead Caroline into the woods. Without warning Matt turned around and kissed her. Caroline kissed him back and pushed him up against the tree. Her hands reached up to his chest and neck. Her kisses became more forceful and Matt started to feel strange. He tried to push her off.

"Care, stop" Matt said

Caroline's eyes flashed a brighter blue. She kissed him again, this time she was draining him of his life essence. Matt slumped against the tree. Caroline stopped when she realized he was moving.

"Oh God! Matt! Matt!" Caroline yelled

* * *

Caroline walked into the Grill. She saw Elena with Damon. She didn't like Damon. There was something off about him, aside from the fact that he was a vampire that Elena was dating. She looked over and saw Vicki talking to Matt. Matt was in the hospital for a week after what happened in the woods. He decided to ignore her and not to talk to her ever again. She sighed.

Tyler was by the pool table. He waved at her and she smiled back as she walked over to him. Tyler and her were seeing each other, rather just hooking up a lot. For some reason she was horny all the time. And so was Tyler. Tyler apparently was a werewolf. Not that she had a problem with that. Aside from the physical, they really didn't talk that much.

"Want to play a game?" Tyler asked

"Sure" Caroline said

A blonde walked into the Grill with a guy behind her. Damon looked up and immediately got up and walked up over there.

"Hello brother" Damon said

"Damon" Stefan said

"We don't have time for a family reunion" Rebekah said

"Snarky aren't we today?" Damon said

Caroline was playing pool with Tyler when she looked up and saw Matt talking to Elena. She had no reason to be jealous but she was.

"Wanna get out of here?" Tyler asked

"Some other time" Caroline handed him the pool stick and walked towards the door

Caroline didn't know why she was feeling like this. Why was her emotions going all over the place? Why did she even care? She had to get out of there. She walked quickly right into someone. She almost fell back when a pair of strong arms caught her before she fell back. She looked up at her would be savior. And for a moment she was lost in sapphire blue eyes. She felt his strong arms lift her up into a standing position and slowly release her.

"Thanks" Caroline managed to say

"You're welcome love"

Caroline was already mentally swooning at his accent.

"Sorry about that" Caroline said

"No harm love"

"Caroline, my name's Caroline"

"Klaus"

Klaus reached for her hand, which she willingly gave him, and he placed a small kiss on her hand. Klaus could feel her heart quicken when his lips touched her skin. But then he felt something else. He felt a warmth spread through him.

"Nik! What are you doing?" Rebekah yelled

Klaus still held onto her hand, he felt the urge to be closer to her.

"Will I see you again?" Klaus asked

"This town's not that big, we'll run into each other." Caroline answered

"Soon I hope"

"Maybe" Caroline smiled and walked off

* * *

Stephen was pacing back and forth while Bill tried to make dinner.

"How can you be so calm about this?" Stephen said

"Well pacing back and forth isn't going to do anything"

"We have to find her mother. We have to tell her"

"It's not like we can just call her up, oh hey, remember your daughter that you left with us? Well her powers are developing and she can't control it, why don't you stop by for some tea?"

"She almost killed that boy Matt. Next time we won't be so lucky"

"Relax she's with that wolf boy"

"A werewolf? Really?"

"Well they're not as expendable as humans."

"Of all the towns we moved to we picked one filled with the supernatural"

"And her friend's dating a vampire"

"Anything else?!"

"Her other friend's a witch, but she thinks she's psychic."

"What are we going to do?"

"Do what we always do, take care of her, watch over her, and pray and hope that her father doesn't ever find her"

* * *

Ok, were you amused? Who likes Lost Girl too? I'm team Dyson! But I think we're all Team Klaus!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks to those who are reading it, fave it, alert it. Those of you who haven't watched lost girl you really should. It's a great show! This chapt is longer than the last one. No beta.

* * *

"I see you've met Caroline" Damon said

Klaus merely glanced over at him and didn't respond.

"She's not quite human, but I haven't figured out what she is yet" Damon said

"Maybe she's a witch and she'll give you a migraine" Rebekah said

"Doubt it, she's something else" Damon said

"I really don't need to have my time wasted" Klaus said as he walked off

"And what brings my baby brother here?" Damon asked

"We're looking for someone" Stefan said

"Redhead? Blonde? Cause I know you have thing for those" Damon said

"Katherine" Rebekah said

"No Katherine here" Damon said

* * *

Caroline walked into the cellar where Tyler was chaining himself up. She sighed. She walked over to him and helped him chain himself to the wall. She sat there and waited and waited. She heard him scream and yell and heard all his bones breaking. She covered her ears and then ran outside. Nights like these she couldn't handle. She ran out into the woods and looked up at the moon. She heard a howl and looked around.

"Who's there?" Caroline called out

She heard it running through the woods and she slowly backed away. She was knocked to the ground and there was a very large wolf snarling on top of her. She screamed and tried to push it away. It bit her on her arm, locking its jaw and tearing into her flesh. She screamed as she felt the sharp canines dig into her arm. There was a crack and then the wolf became limp. She saw hands reach around the wolf and pull its jaw open. The wolf was tossed aside. Caroline looked up and saw a familiar set of blue eyes with a golden ring around them.

"You're bleeding" Klaus said kneeling down

"He bit me" Caroline said cradling her arm, trying not to cry

"Don't be afraid" Klaus compelled her

"I'm in pain right now" Caroline said

Klaus looked at her confused and tried again.

"Trust me, you're going to be fine"

"You're not the one bleeding!"

Klaus realized he couldn't compel her. He could smell her blood. She wasn't human. She wasn't a witch either. He bit into his wrist and offered it to her.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked

"My blood will heal you"

"You're a vampire?"

"Not exactly. I'm a hybrid"

"Like a car?"

"Sweetheart, you're bleeding"

"Just take me to the hospital."

"Why are you being so stubborn?"

"Maybe because I don't want to be a vampire"

"So you'd rather be in pain"

Her eyes flashed a brighter blue and Klaus wondered what she was. Klaus scooped her into his arms and carried her out of the woods. Caroline felt dizzy from the blood loss and passed out against his chest. He found her car.

"Where are your keys?" Klaus asked

Caroline was curled into his chest as he carried her. She felt the vibrations in his chest as he spoke. Her face brushed against his neck and she reached up with her other hand to his neck. Klaus felt the same warmth spread through his body.

"What are you doing?" Klaus asked

Caroline looked up and could feel the lust spread through her body. She pulled him down towards her lips and kissed him. Caroline found herself pressed up against her car with Klaus against her. She moved her injured arm up and grabbed onto him. She pushed him against the car and Klaus was surprised at her strength. And then he felt it. As her lips were on his, he could feel her draining him of his energy. He pushed her off, holding onto her shoulders. He looked down at her arm and pulled the fabric of her jacket up and saw that the wound was gone.

"What are you?" Klaus asked

* * *

Caroline stood in the shower looking at her arm. Last night a werewolf bit her arm and she was bleeding, And now she was in the shower as if nothing happened at all. What the hell was wrong with her? Rather what was she? She touched her arm again.

Bill and Stephen were in the kitchen making breakfast again.

"Did you try to contact her?" Stephen asked

"Yes I just called her on the succubus cell phone, because my succubus signal is in the shop" Bill said

"Very funny, we need to talk to her"

"She'll find a way to reach us, she always does"

"Does she know this is serious?"

"it's always serious. She told us only to contact her if it was serious"

"Well it's serious!"

"Quiet!"

Caroline walked into the kitchen and went to get her juice box from the fridge.

"Want some breakfast?" Bill asked

"No thanks" Caroline said quietly

"Something wrong?" Stephen asked

"No, I didn't sleep well" Caroline said

"Coffee?" Bill asked

"No thanks, I'm gonna go" Caroline said as she left

Stephen and Bill both looked at each other.

"Something happened last night" Bill said

"Something big"

* * *

Caroline walked down the hallway to her locker. Bonnie saw her and walked along with her.

"Hey" Bonnie said

"Hey" Caroline said

"So how did last night go?"

"What do you mean?"

"With Tyler? Was he ok?"

"I'm not sure, I kinda left before he changed back"

"Oh, I'm sure he's ok"

Caroline opened her locker and took her books out. She closed the door and saw Stefan standing there.

"Hi" Stefan smiled

"Hi" Caroline replied

"You're Elena's friend aren't you? You too right?" Stefan said looking at Bonnie

"Um yeah" Caroline said

"I'm Damon's brother" Stefan said

"He has a brother?" Bonnie said

"Yeah, I don't know how we're related sometimes" Stefan said

The bell rang and everyone started clearing the hallways and rushing to class.

"We better go" Bonnie said grabbing Caroline

The two ran down the hallway to their class. Rebekah came up behind him.

"So?" Rebekah asked

"One is a witch, and the other one, I'm not sure, but she smells like wet dog" Stefan said

"Nik?" Rebekah asked

"Him too, but another werewolf too"

"She gets around"

"Shall we go find this doppelganger?"

"Yes, let's get this over, Nik has been quite unbearable"

* * *

Caroline stood running through the cheer routines with the girls on the squad. She looked over and saw Stefan running around the track. She noticed he was looking at something so she turned her head and saw that he was staring at Elena. She saw Rebekah dressed in gym clothes walking towards her.

"I want to join the squad" Rebekah said

"There isn't any openings"

"I'm sure you can make one"

"Look, I don't know how they do things where you're from, but here I'm the captain, and I'm telling you we don't have space for you"

"And I'm saying you should look again"

Caroline's eyes flashed a bright blue and Rebekah merely smiled. Instead she took a few steps back. She then jumped back and did a few cartwheels and flips and then landing in a split. Stefan smirked as he watched her. The girls on the squad stopped their routine and watched Rebekah. They all stood around her, complimenting her. Caroline groaned inwardly and stomped off. Stefan took that moment to talk to Elena.

Caroline walked behind the bleachers trying to clear her head. She heard a noise and went to see what it was. She walked under the bleachers and saw Tyler with Vicki making out.

"Tyler!" Caroline yelled

"Care! It's not what you think" Tyler said

"Ew! Just ew!" Caroline turned and left

Tyler chased after her and grabbed onto her wrist. Caroline pulled away.

"It's not like you said we were exclusive" Tyler said

"You're right, we didn't. So have fun with Vicki"

"Don't be like this"

"Oh of course not, you're like horny all the time."

"Care"

"Don't call me that! Only my friends get to call me that!"

"Fine, whatever" Tyler went back to Vicki

Caroline frustrated kicked the metal beams of the bleacher. It broke instantly. The bleachers started to fall and collapse and Caroline gasped at what she had done. She backed away as it fell down.

"Oh my god, Tyler!" Caroline yelled

* * *

Bonnie sat on the bed as Caroline sat by her window looking out.

"So you kicked the bleachers and it kinda fell on people" Bonnie said

"It collapsed on Tyler and Vicki. I could have seriously hurt them"

"But Tyler's a werewolf. And you hate Vicki"

"but I don't want her to die, even though she's Matt's sister who won't even talk to me"

"But they're all ok, I spoke to Elena who's at the hospital with them"

"Is she with Stefan?"

"Yeah he's there too"

"Creepy. I saw him staring at her during practice"

"Ugh. I don't want to get involved"

"Bonnie, something's wrong with me"

"Nothing's wrong with you"

"Weird things keep happening. My emotions are all over. I managed to destroy the bleachers. I did some weird thing to Matt who totally doesn't want anything to do with me, and I almost did it again to Klaus"

"Who the hell is Klaus?"

"He came with Stefan and his girlfriend"

"What did you two do?"

"He found me in the woods when I was trying to help Tyler. And from nowhere this werewolf comes and bites me! He gets it off me and I'm bleeding and he offers me his blood"

"He's a vampire?"

"Something like that. And then I kissed him and I couldn't stop and he pushed me off and my arm was healed and he was all like what are you?"

"Wait? Your arm healed itself?"

"Yes, I don't know what the hell is going on!"

Bonnie got off the bed and walked over to Caroline. She placed her hand on hers. She was still alive that much she knew.

"You're not a vampire, that much I can sense. You're something"

"What am I?"

"I'll look in my books, I'll ask my grams maybe she knows"

"I don't know what to do. I don't know what's happening to me. I'm scared"

"We'll figure it out." Bonnie said as she hugged her

* * *

Bill and Stephen were driving to a gas station far away from Mystic Falls. It was old and dingy. They walked into the mens' bathroom and there was a man waiting for them. The man said nothing but handed him a phone. Bill took it.

"Hello?" Bill said

"It better be life or death" a female's voice said

"It is, your daughter is growing up, she's a teenager with teen urges"

"And?"

"Her powers are showing, she doesn't know how to control it or what's happening. You have to come and tell her. she's dangerous around people, normal people"

"You know I can't, if I do, her father will find her"

"She needs you"

"I'll figure something out, give the phone back to him"

Bill gave the phone back to the man who smashed it against the wall and against the floor.

* * *

Caroline was walking home when she felt someone behind her. She turned and saw Klaus standing there. She turned around quickly and kept walking. Klaus smirked and flashed in front of her.

"Avoiding me?" Klaus asked

Caroline didn't say anything and kept walking. Klaus flashed in front of her again blocking her.

"Stop that!" Caroline yelled

"Do you not enjoy my company? You seemed to last night"

Caroline fumed and pushed past him towards her house.

"Don't be like that love"

"I don't have anything to say to you"

"I do remember your lips were much better at something else"

Caroline reached her house and walked up the steps to her house with Klaus behind her.

"I'm not inviting you in" Caroline said

"I didn't ask to be, though next time you'll be begging me to come in"

Caroline glared at him, her eyes flashed blue.

"There it is" Klaus said moving closer to her

"Stop" Caroline backed away from him, "I can't control it"

"You don't have to," Klaus stroked her cheek

"But-"

Klaus closed the distance between them and kissed her. His arms holding her close as he felt the warmth spread through her touch. He pushed her against the door. In a flash he was pushed against the wall of the house next to the door. Klaus took a second to take notice of this. She was strong, strong enough to push him and hold him against the wall. And he felt it again. She was draining him of his energy. And the more he kissed her the more aggressive she became. Her touch was driving him insane.

"Invite me in" Klaus said between kisses

"Over my dead body!" Stephen yelled

The two broke apart and saw Bill and Stephen standing there on the porch.

"Dad!" Caroline said pulling away from Klaus

"Get your ass in the house NOW young lady!" Bill yelled

Klaus flashed infront of him.

"You didn't see anything" Klaus compelled

"I saw plenty! Caroline, house NOW!" Bill yelled

"Your compulsion won't work on us" Stephen said

"Is there vervain in the water?" Klaus asked

"You are too old to be doing anything with my daughter!" Bill yelled

"She's in high school! And you're taking advantage of her!" Stephen added

"Clearly you didn't see she had me against the wall" Klaus said

Bill grabbed the newspaper from the porch and smacked Klaus in the face with it.

"Bad dog!" Bill said

Klaus growled and was going to attack, when he felt a hand on his arm pulling him back.

"Please, don't" Caroline said

"We're not going to let you have your way with our daughter on the side of house" Stephen said

"You have two fathers?" Klaus asked

"It's a long story, anyways, I'll tell you about it later."

"You certainly will not" Bill said

"Dad!" Caroline whined

"Don't you dad me, get in the house now! And you, get off my property!" Bill said waving the rolled up newspaper at Klaus

"I'll call you" Caroline said

Bill and Stephen glared at Caroline. Klaus looked at the two men.

"I could have your throats ripped out before you have time to blink. But in the common interest of Caroline I won't, you may not be so lucky next time" Klaus said

Klaus looked back at Caroline who smiled at him and then flashed off. Bill gasped for air and then clutched his chest.

"Are you ok?" Stephen asked

"No, I just smacked a vampire in the face with a newspaper!" Bill said

"then why did you do it?!" Stephen asked

"I wasn't thinking!"

* * *

Bonnie drank her soda while she looked over at Caroline who was holding her head in her hands.

"So there's nothing in your books?" Caroline asked

"There's a lot actually. There's a lot to go through. And there's a lot of books. All I know is that you're not human"

"Obviously"

"I asked my grams and she wasn't sure either"

"So i'm screwed"

"You're not. Just breathe for a second"

"I don't know what's wrong with me"

"Nothing's wrong with you, you just don't know what's happening, It's like puberty"

Just then two iced frozen coffees were placed on their table. They both looked up and saw a brown haired man standing there smiling.

"We didn't order these" Bonnie said

"I know, I did"

Caroline was having great luck with guys with accents it seems.

"It's the same color of your lovely skin"

Bonnie tried not to blush as she looked down.

"Do I get your name at least?" he asked

"Bonnie, her name's Bonnie" Caroline said

"Lovely name. I'm Kol"

Kol reached for Bonnie's hand and kissed it. Bonnie was trying to keep cool but was freaking out inside. Caroline was mouthing how hot Kol was behind him. Bonnie smiled and nervously pulled her hand away. Kol turned to Caroline and extended his hand out.

"And you are?" Kol asked

"Caroline"

Caroline placed her hand in Kols and he eyed her suspiciously. Caroline looked at her hand and saw a glow surrounding their hands. She pulled her hand away.

"You two should talk" Caroline grabbed her bag and headed out

"Caroline! Get back here!" Bonnie yelled

Caroline ran out of the Grill as fast as she could. She ran into Stefan.

"Hi" Stefan said

"Sorry" Caroline said as she tried to get past her

"Wait" Stefan said blocking her

"I really have to go"

Stefan reached into his jacket and pulled out a small envelope.

"This is for you" Stefan said

"what is it?"

"I don't know, it's for you"

Caroline took it and Stefan walked off. A few seconds later Elena came rushing in, chasing after Stefan. Caroline opened the envelope and saw there was a card inside. Written in beautiful calligraphy was a note inviting her to dinner tonight. It was signed fondly Klaus. She fanned herself with the card and took a deep breath.

* * *

Klaus was painting when he heard someone walk into the room. He could tell by the heavy footsteps who it was.

"Finally come to join us?" Klaus said not turning around

"You're no fun brother" Kol said sitting down on the couch

"Some of us have goals to achieve"

"I have to say, this town is rather dull and boring, but I did manage to find a tasty little thing"

"I'm sure she'll keep you amused"

"I'm quite sure too. She's a witch"

Klaus stopped and turned around.

"Tell me it's not a Bennet witch"

"So you know of her"

"Stay away from her"

"Oh but why? You were just encouraging me to have fun just before"

"She's not any ordinary witch, her line is one of the strongest, and I don't need her pissed off at us"

"Have a little faith, she won't be mad, if anything she'll be happy, very happy when I'm done with her"

Klaus turned back to his painting. Kol placed his feet on the table and leaned back.

"I also found another tasty thing here too. Who know this town wasn't as boring as it seems."

"Go away Kol. I'm expecting someone"

"Is she tasty?"

"Go!"

"Fine don't share. Even though I'm your baby brother, where is the love? Fine Nik I'll share with you. I found myself a succubus in this boring town"

"Those aren't real Kol"

"They're quite real, she's very real. She even tried to seduce me"

"Are you sure you weren't trying to seduce her?"

"Nik, please, I have standards"

Klaus scoffed and kept painting.

"Though she's very young, and doesn't quite seem to know what she's doing yet. Though I'm sure I could teach her a thing or two"

"You go do that then"

The doorbell rang and Klaus put his brush down. Kol was already gone.

"Kol!" Klaus yelled as he flashed to the door

Kol was already opening door. Caroline stood there in a white dress with lavender flowers on it with a lavender cardigan.

"Caroline, we meet again" Kol said

Klaus shoved Kol and sent him flying into the wall.

"Hello sweetheart" Klaus said

"Nik you bastard, you already knew!" Kol said getting up

"Leave Kol!" Klaus yelled

"And let you have all the fun? Share brother!" Kol said flashing back to the door

"You know each other?" Caroline asked

"We're brothers, and you're a tasty little thing" Kol said

Klaus pushed Kol aside to let Caroline in. She walked in slowly. Klaus offered his hand and she took it. Kol watched them as they walked down the hallway. Kol had met various supernatural creatures in his travels. He had met a succubus and an incubus once. They traveled together as swingers. Kol remembered that being a vampire made him immune to their touch and persuasion, sadly. He remembered watching how their touch affected the humans, their ability to bring intense pleasure with just a touch. He followed them down the hallway back to Nik's studio. He stood in the doorway and saw them talking.

Caroline blushed at whatever Klaus said to her. She looked down and reached for one of his sketches. Klaus moved closer to her as he was describing it. She looked up and felt trapped under his gaze. She leaned in and kissed him. Klaus pulled her closer. The sketch fell to the floor and Klaus had Caroline on the table. Her hands in his hair she kissed him back. Klaus could feel the familiar warmth again and she was slowly draining him of his energy. Kol watched and he saw the glow from her hand on Klaus's skin. It was a red glow. Klaus tried to pull away, but Caroline pushed him onto the floor and straddled him. Her eyes were glowing blue. She pulled him up and kissed him again. He pushed her away slightly, his fangs descended, eyes a golden hue.

"Stop" Klaus said

Caroline kissed him again and she started draining him of his energy again. Klaus's eyes returned to their normal blue but not by choice. The way she ground herself against him made him forget what was happening.

Kol flashed over and knocked her off him. Klaus sat up and saw Caroline laying on the floor trying to get up.

"Caroline" Klaus said getting up

Caroline pushed herself off the floor. She saw Klaus and Kol standing there. If Kol hadn't pushed her away she didn't know what was going to happen. It seemed when she got physical with Klaus she seemed to lose control. She pulled the cardigan closer to herself.

"I'm sorry" Caroline said as she ran out of the room

"Caroline!" Klaus yelled as he started to go after her

"Nik!" Kol said as he grabbed his arm to stop him

"What?!"

"She's a succubus, she could have killed you"

"I can't be killed, hybrid remember?"

"It looked like she was sucking the sexual energy out of you"

"Before you so rudely interrupted"

"Your welcome Nik. She was stronger than you"

"She caught me off guard"

"She's stronger than she appears. And you are too easily swayed"

"What do you know of them?"

"They need sexual energy to survive. They will take it from any living being, supernatural or human, except vampires, because we have none. We're technically dead, so we have nothing to offer them"

"Then why are you so concerned?"

"Because you're a hybrid Nik, she can still tap into the werewolf side of you. I saw it, she was trying to take it, she overpowered you."

"She didn't do anything I didn't want"

"Vampires are immune to their persuasion, because we're dead. But it must work on you because you're part werewolf"

"What is persuasion?"

"It's like compulsion, except they remember what they're doing, and they experience intense pleasure from their touch. Sadly it won't work on me"

"I just felt warm"

"Your vocabulary is lacking brother"

"No, I don't feel that intense pleasure you're talking about. I just feel this warmth when she touches me"

"Maybe the vampire side of you that's keeping you alive"

"Where did you learn all this?"

"I learn a lot in my travels brother, I'm not the wandering delinquent you think I am"

* * *

Caroline was running to her car. She was crying as she ran. She didn't know what she was or what she was doing. She couldn't control it and it was scaring her more and more. She got into her car and started to drive back home. She saw a bright light coming towards her and she swerved her car to avoid it. Instead another car slammed into the side of her car knocking her into a ditch on the side of the road. Caroline felt pain everywhere. She was still strapped into her seat as she looked around the car. She saw someone walking towards the car. The figure got closer and she could finally see who it was.

"Elena?"

Elena smiled and Caroline's world became black.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Yes Lost girl is about a succubus who doesn't know who or what she is. She runs into the supernatural world and is a private eye taking cases to make money. Team DYSON!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks for reading, here's a shorter chapter. no beta still.

* * *

Caroline could hear voices but she couldn't open her eyes. She felt trapped in her body. She was laying on a hospital bed. Elena and Damon had found her while they were driving back. Elena begged Damon to give her some of his blood so she could heal. He did, except she wasn't healing. They took her to the hospital.

"I have to call her dad" Elena said

"Go ahead, I'll let you know if anything changes" Damon said

Elena went off to call Caroline's father. Damon took out his phone and called his brother.

"Damon?" Stefan answered

"We have a problem. Katherine's here" Damon said

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, she just tried to kill one of Elena's friend"

"Which friend?"

"The blonde one"

"Caroline?"

"Yeah, I gave her some of my blood but she's not healing"

Stefan dropped his phone and flashed downstairs to where Klaus was. Klaus and Kol were discussing the sexual prowess of succubuses.

"You need to go to the hospital" Stefan said

"Why?" Klaus asked

"Katherine tried to kill Caroline" Stefan said

Klaus was gone, leaving Kol sitting there.

"Katherine really is in town?" Kol asked

"yes"

"Then she's stupider than I thought"

* * *

Caroline slowly opened her eyes. She could see the harsh light and the pale white walls. She tried to move but she was in too much pain. She moved her head and saw she was in a hospital. She saw Elena walk into the room.

"Elena?" Caroline said weakly

"Not quite"

Katherine grabbed a pillow and smothered Caroline with it. Caroline struggled against her. She tried to push her off, but her body was badly broken and everything hurt. She could feel herself suffocating, gasping for air. Her arms were flailing around trying to push her off. She was going to die. She would never see her father again, or Stephen. She wouldn't talk to Bonnie or Elena anymore. She wouldn't be mad at Tyler or Matt. She would be dead. And as the realization set in, her body started to weaken, her arms dropped and she became limp. She was going to die. No. She wouldn't die. She had so much to do, she had plans, she had dreams. She had everything to live for. Her eyes snapped open. They were glowing blue. She pushed Katherine off her and into the wall, smashing the plaster in the wall. Caroline's body was glowing blue. She held Katherine against the wall by her neck.

"Your powers won't work on me" Katherine said

Caroline threw her across the room. Katherine's body slumped down onto the floor. Katherine looked up and saw Caroline walk towards her.

"Why are you trying to kill me Elena?" Caroline asked

"I'm not Elena, I'm Katherine. You can deliver a message for me"

"Do I look like fed ex?"

"You look like you're about to die actually"

Caroline grabbed Katherine by the hair and smashed her head against the metal railing of her bed. Katherine spun around and head bunted Caroline sending her back. Caroline hissed in pain and punched her.

Klaus was in the hospital when he heard the noise. He flashed to Caroline's room and saw the two women fighting. Caroline finally had the upper hand and shoved her hand into Katherine's chest.

"you do have a heart" Caroline said

Katherine grabbed Caroline's hand and broke it. Caroline screamed out in pain. Klaus grabbed Katherine and threw her aside. He quickly gathered Caroline in his arms. He bit into his wrist and shoved it onto her mouth. He looked and saw that she wasn't healing. He removed his wrist from her mouth.

"I know what you are" Klaus said

"I'm dying"

"No you're not"

"You're blood isn't healing me. I'm dying"

"You're not dying, don't be so dramatic"

"I don't know what's going on or what's happening, but I don't want to die here. Take me home. I want to see my dad"

Klaus picked her up and carried her out. Katherine had already fled. He vamp sped to her house. He walked up the steps of her porch to her door.

"You have to invite me in" Klaus said

Caroline held onto him, gasping for air. The door opened and Bill stood there.

"What is she doing here?" Bill asked

"Invite me in" Klaus said

"Come in!" Bill said

Klaus carried her inside and placed her on the couch.

"Stephen get in here!" Bill yelled

"She's dying, my blood won't heal her. I know what she is" Klaus said

"If you know what she is then you know she's not going to die" Bill said

Stephen came into the room and was shocked to see Caroline there.

"What the hell is going on?" Stephen asked

"Why did you bring her here?" Bill asked

"She was attacked at the hospital. She fought off her attacker, but she's very weak. She keeps saying she's dying. She wanted to see you both" Klaus said

"She's not dying! She can't die!" Stephen yelled as he crouched down to hold her hand

"Caroline, don't you dare leave us!" Bill yelled as he moved closer to her

"Bill tell her! Tell her the truth!" Stephen said

"Caroline you can't die, your mother is coming and she's going to be royally pissed if you're dead. So cmon honey, you gotta want to live"

"You hear that? Your mom is coming, she's on her way here, you have to be here for that"

"My mom?" Caroline said

"Yes, she's coming here to see you. She finally got her act together, you have to be alive when she gets here" Bill said

"I'm dying" Caroline said

"You're not dying! You're a succubus! There I said it!" Stephen said

"Her mother wanted to tell her" Bill said

"Well she's not here! Caroline, I'm sure you noticed some weird stuff happening. You're a succubus, you have to feed to heal, do you hear me?" Stephen said

"When was the last time you had sex?" Bill asked

"So embarrassing" Caroline said

"Look you can have sex with him, we'll even leave the house" Stephen said

"Stephen!" Bill yelled

Klaus looked at the two men in confusion. Stephen walked up to Klaus.

"She's a succubus, she needs sexual energy to heal. Have sex with her and she'll heal, and we can forget about the whole trying to hump our daughter against the house" Stephen said

"If you don't, she'll die" Bill added

"Are you all crazy?" Klaus asked

"You feel it when she touches you. And you feel it when things get heated between you two" Stephen said

"She gets stronger, even stronger than you, you said you knew what she is, help her then" Bill said

"You're seriously pimping out your daughter to me?" Klaus asked

"She's not really my daughter, biologically that is" Bill said

"What?" Caroline asked

"I'll tell you the whole story when you get better ok? Just heal yourself and you can meet your mom, we'll have tea or something" Bill said

* * *

Yes I just left it there. XD It's the holiday here in the states so no updates yet. hope you're amused. leave me a review if you want.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thanks for reading, No beta still. The reason why this took so long is the smut, yeah well I"m bad at smut, so yeah, if you're here for smut sorry. I tried. Someone point me in the direction of good smut so I have an idea of what to write. anyways, thanks for taking the time for this, and some of your questions will be answered. See you at the bottom.

* * *

Klaus carried Caroline to her room and set her down on her bed. He sat down at the edge of the bed.

"You know your fathers are quite something" Klaus said

"This is beyond embarrassing"

"We don't have to, if you're not able to"

"Just don't think this is an ongoing thing between us"

"Now there's an us?"

Caroline reached out and touched his hand. He felt the warmth again, but it was weak, staying only in his hand. He moved closer to her and kissed her on the cheek. Her other hand reached up and held onto his arm.

"Tell me if you want me to stop" Klaus said

Caroline smiled and kissed him gently on the lips. Her hands reached up around his neck and into his hair. Klaus could feel her kissing him harder. He felt the familiar warmth spread through his body again. He her hands tugging at his jacket pulling it off his shoulders. He tossed it onto the floor. He felt her hands reaching under his shirt, touching his chest. He pulled away slightly to pull his shirt off and toss it aside. His lips found her neck, slowly trailing down to her chest. He tore the hospital gown she was wearing in half. He could see her bruises and cuts on her skin. She tugged at his belt, pulling it through the loops and throwing it on the floor. He leaned down and kissed her again, feeling her skin against his. He could feel her hands on his skin, trailing down his back, he was feeling hot, he was feeling eager. Caroline flipped him over, and got on top of him. Her hands moving along his chest, Klaus felt euphoria through her touch. What was happening to him? Klaus couldn't think, all he could do was feel her touch, her thrall and then she slowly sank down on him. He felt intense pleasure surge through his body, pure bliss pushing through his veins, he couldn't remember his own name at this point. Caroline's body began to glow a faint blue. She leaned down and kissed Klaus again, and slowly began to drain him of his energy. Klaus could see the bruises and cuts on her body fade. His hand reached up to touch her skin, it was if nothing had happened.

Klaus could feel the wolf inside him trying to get out. He held onto her lips and flipped them over, pushing her back into the bed. He wanted nothing more than to bite and mark her as his. His eyes turned to a golden hue and his fangs descended. He closed his eyes trying to push the wolf away. Caroline's lips were on his again, her hands cupping his face. His eyes turned blue again and a set of his fangs retracted. Caroline's tongue slipped into his mouth and cut itself on his fangs. Klaus could taste her blood and his eyes darkened and the veins appeared under his eyes. Klaus trailed kisses down to her neck and began biting lightly and nipping at her neck. He knew what her blood tasted like, it was different, strong, potent, spicy and it was calling out to him. But her touch drew him back. Feeling the same euphoria again through his body he could have sworn he was about to pass out. Caroline taking control, flipped them over again. He could feel himself about to lose control. He felt her touch send him over the edge. He screamed out something completely incoherent and felt Caroline collapse ontop of him. Breathing heavily he closed and opened his eyes to make sure he was still awake. He felt the layer of sweat on his body and Caroline's warm body on top of his. He looked over and saw her body was glowing blue, as well as his. Slowly Caroline lifted herself up.

"We're going to need a safe word" Caroline said

* * *

Caroline opened her eyes slowly and realized she was in her room. She looked down and realized she was very naked. She rolled over and felt a warm body next to hers. She pushed herself up and looked at him as he slept. Klaus looked so peaceful sleeping. She reached out to touch him and stopped when she realized she had healed and no longer in pain.

"It's rude to stare" Klaus said pretending to sleep

"Are you ok? Did I, did I hurt you?" caroline asked

Klaus's eyes opened and in a flash he had her pinned beneath him.

"On the contrary, you were amazing. So amazing that I must have you again"

"Are you tired? Did I take too much?"

"No, I feel fantastic actually"

"Really? Tyler always had to drink a caseload of energy drinks afterwards"

"Why are we discussing other men while I have you under me?"

"Are all hybrids like this?"

"I'm the only one"

"Guess that makes you special"

"Very"

Klaus leaned down and kissed her as she rolled them over and got on top of him.

"I think I have a headache" Caroline said

"By all means, let me help you with that" Klaus said pinning her under him again

* * *

Bill and Stephen were shopping at the farmer's market when a patrol car pulled up. A blonde walked out and towards them.

"Bill Forbes?" a woman asked

The two turned around and were shocked at what they saw. A blonde woman dressed up in a masculine sheriff outfit glared at them.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Stephen asked

"It looks hideous on you" Bill said

"That's the point, I can't be attracting attention to myself" the woman said

"You need to talk to Caroline, she has no idea what she's doing" Stephen said

"Why do you think I'm here?"

"She got into a car accident last night, she was dying, so we kinda told her what she was" Bill said

"You WHAT?!" the woman screamed

"Calm down! We had to! She was dying, she needed to heal! So we told her" Bill said

"What else did you tell her?"

"That you were coming, and she had to be alive when you came" Stephen said

"Where is she?"

"She's at the house, she slept with a vampire" Bill said

"Thought he was a werewolf" Stephen asked

"I think he's both" Bill said

"you both are completely idiotic! Vampires can't help her heal! It has to be a living creature, do you not know anything!?"

"Sorry Lizzy, you didn't give us the succubus handbook" Bill said

"Idiots!" Liz turned back to her patrol car and drove off

"I'm gonna say she's pissed" Stephen said

"yeah, good thing her powers don't work on us" Bill said

* * *

Caroline sat in bed with the sheet wrapped around her naked body. Klaus was getting dressed and looked back at her.

"If you keep doing that I'm never going to leave" Klaus said

"Then don't"

"There are things I have to do"

"I know, lots of things you need to do, repeatedly" Caroline crawled to the edge of the bed and pulled on his shirt

"Sweetheart, I'm never going to leave if I don't go now"

"So stay"

"I really have things to take care of, trust me if I didn't have to I would stay with you, and ravish you for days"

"Days? I wonder if you could keep up"

"Is that a challenge?"

Klaus turned his head quickly as he heard someone walk into the house. Someone that wasn't either of her fathers.

"Someone's here" Klaus said

"Who?"

"It's not either of your fathers"

Klaus walked over to the door. Caroline grabbed her robe and put it on. She looked over at Klaus who motioned for her to stay where she was. There was a knock on the door. Klaus and Caroline both looked confused.

"Caroline?" Liz called out

"Who is it?" Caroline answered

Klaus couldn't believe she was answering this intruder. They had no idea who it was.

"can I talk to you? It's me, your mother"

Caroline froze there for a second. Klaus walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Mom?" Caroline said

The door opened slowly. Liz stood there in her sheriff's uniform. She walked in slowly.

"Hey baby, you grew up and turned out just as I had hoped" Liz said

Klaus saw Liz walking closer. He stood in front of Caroline blocking her. Caroline reached out and held onto his arm.

"it's ok," Caroline said

"I missed you baby" Liz said

"Where were you?" Caroline asked as her eyes started to water

"I had to keep you hidden, your father could never know about you"

"My father? I live with my father"

"No baby, Bill isn't your father"

"Just because he's gay doesn't mean he's not my dad!"

"I'll tell you everything, just loose the dog" Liz said

Klaus growled and grabbed her by the neck. Liz grabbed his hand and threw him onto the floor. She used her persuasion on him.

"Be a good dog and leave" Liz said

"Doesn't work on me"

Liz was confused, she withdrew her hand and got off him. Klaus got up and dusted off his clothes.

"You're a werewolf. I could smell the wet dog from outside" Liz said

"Hybrid actually. Part Vampire, part werewolf. And immune to your persuasion"

"Well that's just great, why are you with him?" Liz asked

"I needed to heal"

"There's so much I need to tell you, to teach you, and no vampires" Liz said taking Caroline's hand

* * *

Klaus walked back into the mansion. Kol slid down the banister of the stairs and walked along side Klaus.

"Doing the walk of shame? This early in the afternoon?" Kol teased

"Not now" Klaus said

"Feeling tired? Drained?"

"Go back to staring at yourself!"

"Touchy! Perhaps the lovely succubus's powers had no effect on you"

"Her mother's here"

"Meeting the parents so soon? I never thought you would settle"

Klaus poured himself a drink and drank it quickly before pouring himself another one.

"You know it's not in their nature to be monogamous. They can't be faithful."

"Did you do anything productive today?"

"I did a witch"

* * *

Caroline sat in the kitchen watching her mom search for wine glasses for the wine she had found.

"So, why did you leave me?" Caroline asked

Liz stopped what she was doing and held caroline's hands.

"I didn't want to leave, you have to believe that. There's so much to tell you. I'm sorry for leaving you, I did it to protect you"

"From what?"

"From who. Caroline, I hid you from your father. He must never know about you. He's a very evil, cruel man."

"Then why were you with him?"

"This isn't easy for me. He found me, he wanted me to be part of his little project. He knew how powerful I was. And he wanted that power. When he couldn't take it from me, he tried something else" Liz turned around unable to look at her daughter.

"What did he do?"

'He kept me prisoner for years. I was his entertainment. He and I, we had a lot of fun" Liz said sarcastically

"But if you're so powerful why didn't you make him let you go?"

"Because he's more powerful and stronger than me. As a human he was a very powerful warlock, then he created an immortality spell, he is the most feared of all supernatural creatures. He is immune to my persuasion."

"Then how did you get away?"

"Once he knew I was pregnant he treated me better. He let me see the sun, let me go outside. I stabbed myself in the leg to make him believe there was something wrong with the baby. He went to find healers and witches. When he left I ran, ran until I couldn't run anymore. Bill and Stephen found me bleeding out. My powers didn't work on them, but it didn't matter, they took care of me. And then you were born. And I had to leave, because I knew your father wouldn't stop until he found me"

"You just left me with strangers you just met?"

"They were good people. They took care of me when no one else would. No one in the supernatural world would help me. And here two humans opened their home to me. And they wanted a child so badly. And it was so stupid that no one would let them have one. They had so much love to give to a child." Liz said as she turned around

"They did a damn good job without you around."

"I'm sorry I wasn't here. But I couldn't see you, your father would have found you"

"What does he want with me?"

"You're part immortal and part succubus. You're just as if more powerful than he is. He wanted to mold you in his image. He wanted you to help him take over the world. You have the power of persuasion and compulsion"

"Compulsion? Only vampires can do that. Wait, my dad is a vampire? How is that possible?"

"He's not a vampire, he's immortal. He's a 2000 year old immortal. He's not exactly a vampire. He needs blood to survive, but he can walk in the sun, he doesn't need to be invited in and he can take the image of whoever he wants. He can get into your mind and make you do things, and he can do it to everyone, human and supernatural."

"Oh my god, my dad's the devil"

"No the devil would be kind, your father is truly evil with no redemption in sight"

"What am I gonna do?"

"Nothing, I'm going to lead him away from here and he'll never find you"

"No, you can't just leave"

"I have to, he can never find you"

"if i'm as powerful as you say I am, then we can stop him"

"No, you may be more powerful than him, but you have to learn to control them"

"How am I suppose to do that if you're not here?"

* * *

Yes now you know who daddy dearest is. thanks for reading, you can reach me on tumblr if you want. i'm sure you all had some questions but it's seriously hot here in nyc and i'll try to answer them next time. I'm probably going to have to change this rating to M aren't I?


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thanks for reading, thanks for the reviews, since you guys left me so many reviews here's another chapter.

* * *

Caroline and Liz sat in the Grill eating. Vicki was talking to Matt who was ignoring Caroline. Liz looked at Matt and then back at Caroline.

"What happened with you two?" Liz asked

"I didn't know what I was doing so I kinda put him in the hospital for a week"

"A week?"

"Yeah it was pretty bad"

"Only a week?"

"What?"

"You're a succubus, you don't put people in hospitals, you drain them and dump the body"

"I'm not a killer"

"It's in your nature"

"Well you don't know me at all then"

"I know what you're capable of, you're my daughter remember? I'm going to teach you how to feed correctly without losing control"

"Ok, when do we start?"

"Right now, with him" Liz looked at Matt

"No, we can't"

"First thing about being a succubus, we naturally attract people, but sometimes we have to up our game, watch"

Liz ran her fingers through her hair and turned and smiled at Matt, who smiled back at her and waved. Liz turned back to Caroline.

"Now you try" Liz said

"What did you just do?"

"Just think happy thoughts and smile at him, make sure you make eye contact"

Caroline didn't think it would work, so she tried anyways. She turned her head and looked at Matt. Liz watched and then noticed every male in the Grill was looking at Caroline. Matt smiled back and got up and walked over to her.

"Wow you're good" Liz said

"He's coming over now what?"

"Take him out back"

In the alley behind the Grill Matt followed Caroline. Liz appeared and pushed Matt against the wall. Liz opened her mouth and Caroline watched as the blue glow left Matt's mouth and entered Liz's mouth.

"See you can feed without touching them" Liz said

"How do you stop?"

"It's easier when you don't touch them, or aren't kissing them"

Caroline saw a red glow on Liz's hand. It spread onto Matt's skin.

"What's that?" Caroline asked

"My persuasion, it makes them feel pleasure and pretty much makes them do whatever I want. But it only lasts as long as I touch him" Liz pulled her hand away

Matt stood against the wall confused.

"What's going on?" Matt asked

Liz placed her hand on his neck again and Matt smiled.

"See it only lasts as long as you touch them" Liz said

"How do you control it?"

"Just think it, or feel it. It comes from our emotions"

"What else can we do?"

"We have something stronger than persuasion, it's called thrall"

"What the hell is that?"

"It causes them to be completely in love and devoted to us. You touch them once and they'll do whatever you want because they're in love with you. But you shouldn't use it because they'll follow you around and it's so annoying"

"Can you undo it?"

"No, they'll follow you around until they die"

"Why would you want to enslave someone like that?"

"Because it's what we do. We give them the love they so desperately want and in return they do whatever we want. But it takes a lot of energy to do it"

"Anything else?"

"Stay away from vampires. They're dead so there's nothing they can offer us. And never let one bite you"

"Why?"

"Because our blood is addicting to them. They'll drain you completely"

"Can we be killed?"

"yes, just like any other supernatural creature, we can be killed. But it's pretty hard considering we feed off the energy of anything living. But still, it's kinda hard to do that without your head"

"Oh, ok. Can I try?"

Liz moved aside and let go of Matt. Caroline placed her hand on his neck and the red glow appeared. Matt smiled again

"I'm just going to take a little ok?" Caroline said

Caroline leaned closer and opened her mouth. A blue glow came out of Matt's mouth and into hers. She closed her mouth and pulled back.

"He tastes different" Caroline said

"Different?"

"Klaus tastes like fireworks in my mouth. Matt tastes like vanilla"

"Supes taste different from humans. But you have to be careful around other supes, they tend to travel in groups"

"Wow you sounded like a mom there"

"I am your mom"

* * *

Klaus was drinking from a girl in the living room. Her blood was bland and no longer appealing to him. He dropped her to the floor and wiped his mouth. Kol walked in, looking at the body on the floor and how bored his brother was.

"I thought you liked O negative" Kol said

"Not now"

"What's got you all wound up? I thought a visit with your succubus would help relax you"

Klaus merely glared at him, and got up to pour himself a drink.

"Don't tell me your performance wasn't up to-"

"Finish that and it'll be the last thing you say"

"Seems like you're more aggravated now than before. Was the succubus not able to perform?"

"Don't be crass. I'm not discussing Caroline with you"

"What was it like? Did you feel the same warmth?"

Klaus pushed Kol up against the wall and held him there.

"Do not talk about her like that!"

Kol looked at his brother strangely.

"What's gotten into you, rather who did you get into?"

"She's not a thing, she's a person" Klaus said as he let Kol go

"Alright she's a person, who happens to be a succubus. But sadly her powers won't work on us, vampires being dead and all"

"Speak for yourself"

"You felt it then?"

"I felt something"

"Details Nik! Don't be like that!"

"A gentleman never tells"

"You are neither gentle nor a man"

"I tasted her blood"

"You what?!"

"She cut herself and it just happened"

"What did it taste like?! The incubus and succubus wouldn't let me taste their blood, but I've heard it tastes amazing!"

"It does, it's like nothing I've ever had before in a 1000 years, it was like pure euphoria"

"I knew it! No wonder they closely guard their blood!"

Kol looked at the dead girl on the floor.

"I take it her blood tastes bland then"

"Very"

"You know it's not in their nature to be faithful, to be monogamous"

"Shut up Kol"

"I'm not saying this to be hurtful Nik, I'm saying this to make you aware, they cannot remain with one person, they can't. They need to feed from more than one source. Nik, it's like when we go to a city, all the humans are just walking blood bags. For her it's a buffet, an all you can eat buffet. She has so many options, choices, and we vampires aren't on the menu"

Klaus poured himself another drink and quickly knocked it back.

"Nik, it's not that she doesn't want to, she just can't. They can't love"

"Well neither can I, so that works out well"

"Will it work out well when she feeds off someone else? A human? A werewolf?"

Klaus flashed out of the room and almost ran into Stefan.

"In a rush?" Stefan asked

"What is it?" Klaus asked

"I thought you wanted the doppelganger, you've been distracted since we got here"

"Yes, I want the doppelganger, why else would I be in this wretched town?"

"You tell me, you're the one running around with that blonde"

"Just get her"

"You get her, I really don't want to see my brother any more than I have to"

"The only reason why I allowed you to tag along with my sister was so you could handle your brother"

"Stop bossing him around Nik" Rebekah said coming down the stairs, "You've been missing the entire time since we got here, entertaining that blonde"

"Jealous?" Klaus asked

"Hardly, you dragged us here, you get the doppelganger and we can finally leave" Rebekah said

"Once I have my hybrids I won't have to deal with you anymore"

* * *

Liz and Caroline walked out of the dress store. They were carrying bags of clothes and Liz changed into a tight, red, revealing dress.

"Finally, it feels good to be out of those ugly clothes" Liz said

"Where did you get the money for all this?" Caroline asked

"Caroline, I'm a succubus, we don't pay for anything, besides I've got sugar daddies all over the world"

"What?"

"Don't look at me like that. You have to use what you got. Some of us are escorts, strippers, set up a few sugar daddies around the world so you don't have to worry, we travel a lot"

"But you're like a slut"

"Caroline! I am your mother and I am NOT a slut. Just because society says having sex and enjoying it makes us sluts or whores doesn't mean it's true. Why live by their standards when they're a bunch of old grumpy men who obviously aren't getting any! And what I do with my body is my business. I didn't judge you when you hooked up with that werewolf vampire thing, granted you should have higher standards, but still I'm sure you had fun"

"Mom!"

"What? Why should you feel guilty or dirty over sex? It's something natural, how do you think babies are born? You think it's all immaculate conception? It's sex, sometimes it's dirty and sweaty and raw, and other times, it soft and gentle and slow. Though we rarely orgasm"

"What?"

"I mean we do, but we don't always, I mean humans are kinda well human."

"But I do, I mean I did, I mean-"

"There's no need to be embarrassed. It's just that when we do, we sometimes lose control."

"Lose control how?"

"Sometimes we end up enslaving our lovers with our thrall. It happens. But if you're in control of your powers then it won't happen"

"Oh"

Liz and Caroline walked to a cafe to get a few drinks and rest for a bit. They sat outside.

"Do your powers work on Stephen and dad?" Caroline asked

"Oh no, they're gay, I'd have to get an incubus, and even then I'm not sure."

"Why?"

"Because they're in love with each other. We give humans love they desperately crave. Your fathers are very much in love with each other. That and they do this weird mind thing, so that could be it too"

"You tried?"

"No, why would I?"

"So my powers will work on anyone who's not in love?"

"Yes, and most people aren't truly in love, they'll stray when given the chance."

"Does it work on women?"

"Caroline, are you trying to tell me something?"

"No, I'm just wondering!"

"It will work on anyone who has an attraction to you, male or female. But I find men easier"

"Caroline?" Tyler said

Caroline turned around and saw Tyler walking out of the cafe with Vicki.

"Go away Tyler" Caroline said turning back to Liz

Liz watched the interaction. He could see Tyler was attracted to Caroline and walked closer to the table.

"I just want to say I'm sorry for everything" Tyler said

"Ty!" Vicki yelled

"Go away!" Caroline yelled

"Care, please"

"Only my friends get to call me that!"

Caroline's eyes flashed blue and Liz reached out and held her hand.

"Think happy thoughts" Liz said

Caroline calmed down and thought of something that made her happy. Klaus's image appeared in her mind. She smiled. Liz looked behind her in shock. Caroline turned around and saw Tyler and Vicki kissing and groping each other.

"What the hell?" Caroline said

The two turned and looked at Caroline.

"Join us" Vicki said

Caroline was flustered and got up to move away from them. Tyler and Vicki grabbed onto her and pulled her closer.

"You're so beautiful" Tyler said stroking her hair

"You smell so good" Vicki said as she kissed her neck

"What the hell?!" Caroline scrambled away behind Liz

"Caroline, tell them to go home and wait for you" Liz said

"What?"

"Just do it"

"Go home and wait for me" Caroline said

"Ok" Tyler said

"Don't keep us waiting" Vicki said

The two walked off still groping each other. Caroline watched in disbelief.

"i can't believe them!" Caroline said sitting down in her chair

"You did that you know, I've never seen anyone do that before"

"What?"

"Whatever happy thing you were thinking of affected them. You were able to enthrall them without touching them. Your powers are advancing"

"I don't want this, I don't know what I'm doing"

"What were you thinking of?"

"Klaus"

"The werewolf vampire?"

"Yeah"

"Caroline, don't get attached. It's not in our nature to be monogamous. We cannot love, we not capable of it"

"What?!"

"We give humans the love they crave, but we lack that emotion, we make them believe we love them, because we can't. We can't be faithful, we just can't, because we feed from everyone"

"That's not true"

"It is, as much as you want to believe that you are capable of loving someone, you can't. It's not in your nature, it's not in you"

"What kind of mother are you?"

"The love between a parent and child is different than what two lovers feel. We don't feed off each other, what we have is real. What you do with humans and other supes, that's an illusion we create."

"So you're saying I'm never going to know what love feels?"

"I never said that, you will be loved, your power enables people to love you, you just can't love them back"

* * *

Yeah so no klaroline interaction in this. But don't you like mommy/daughter bonding time? anyways no one can direct me in the direction of good smut?


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thanks for reading and your reviews. it was hot as hell in nyc the past week, so here's what i wrote. no beta still.

* * *

Bill and Stephen were home, cooking dinner. Caroline and Liz walked in and both men looked at them in shock.

"Now that's the blonde I met" Stephan said to Liz

"You look much better now" Bill added

"Thanks, I just want to grow my hair back, I hate wearing that uniform" Liz said

"You could sex it up a little" Stephen said

"And draw more attention to myself?" Liz

"Wherever you go, you draw attention" Bill said

Caroline's phone went off and Caroline answered it. It was Bonnie and she was screaming and freaking out.

"Calm down Bonnie, what's wrong?" Caroline said walking to her room

* * *

Stefan and Rebekah were dragging Elena into a room at the mansion. They threw her into the room. Elena looked up from the floor.

"Why are you doing this?" Elena asked

"Nothing personal" Stefan said

"Alright Nik has the doppelganger, let's get out of here" Rebekah said

"Wait! Where are you going?" Elena asked as she got up

"Out," Rebekah said leaving the room

"You're Damon's brother" Elena said

"I am, but you're the doppleganger" Stefan said

"What the hell is that?"

"A curse, but Klaus won't hurt you, he just wants your blood"

* * *

Bonnie showed up at Caroline's house and hid in her room.

"So tell me again what happened?" Caroline asked holding the pint of ice cream

"I don' t know, I think I drank too much or something" Bonnie said

"You never drink"

"Maybe that's what happened"

"Maybe you just wanted to screw him"

"NO! I don't do that!"

"Well you did, so why are you freaking out anyways?"

"Caroline! How can you say that!"

"Wait, you're not a virgin are you?"

"NO! Caroline! Please!"

"Ok, I really don't see what the problem is"

"I just slept with him! I don't even know him! He probably got what he wanted and won't ever talk to me again"

"So that's why you're upset! You like him!"

"I don't!"

"You do! That's why you're like this! Oh just own up to it!"

"Easy for you to say!"

"Hey!"

"So you met your mom?"

"Yeah, she's kinda cool I guess"

"So you're a succubus"

"Yeah I am. She's trying to teach me to control my powers, which I kinda suck at"

"It's always tough in the beginning"

"Let's go out! Why are we hiding in my room eating ice cream? Let's go out have some fun!"

"No, I don't want to"

"it'll be fun, it'll take your mind off things"

"I don't know"

"Trust me I won't let anything bad happen to you"

* * *

Klaus was walking through town when Kol walked up along side him.

"Something wrong brother?" Kol asked

"I can't find any werewolves here. There was a pack here before, but now they've gone"

"Well since they're not here, you might as well have some fun"

"I'm trying to make hybrids Kol"

"And you'll make them tomorrow, being that there are no werewolves here. Come on Nik, you're no fun"

"I don't have time for this"

"But you have time for a certain blonde"

Klaus glared at him.

"Stefan got you the doppelganger, Rebkeah is probably screwing him at the house now, which is why I don't want to be there right now."

"I didn't need the visual Kol"

"Well I don't want to hear it. Let's go out, there's a club nearby, just a few miles away, lots of drunk girls walking around, just asking to be bitten repeatedly in various spots"

"Alright, let's go"

"That's the spirit!"

* * *

Caroline and Bonnie stood in line at the club. Bonnie kept pulling the short dress she had on down. She felt uncomfortable in a black dress too short and heels too tall. Meanwhile Caroline was just glowing and happy to be there. Her dress was a blue body con dress with silver straps. Her black heels were just as tall as Bonnie's The bouncer looked at the two of them.

"You have to be 18 to get in ladies" the bouncer said

Caroline smiled and reached out and touched the bouncer's forearm. Bonnie saw a red glow from her hand spread onto his arm. The bouncer smiled.

"You don't need to see our ID's do you? You just want to let us in for free" Caroline said

"Yes, come right in" the bouncer said moving the velvet rope aside for them

Klaus and Kol walked into the club looking around. The music was blasting and deafening. Klaus didn't know why Kol liked these places so much. He didn't like the over priced watered down drinks and the sloppy girls walking into everything.

Caroline and Bonnie were dancing on the dance floor. Several guys tried to dance with them but they were all pushed away. Caroline held onto Bonnie's hand as they danced.

"I have to use the little girls room, I'll be right back" Bonnie said

Caroline nodded and kept on dancing. Bonnie disappeared into the crowd. Klaus was walking through the crowd when he saw her. Her blonde curls bouncing as she danced, Klaus felt drawn to her again. He walked towards her, pushing people out of the way. Caroline felt the music move her body and kept dancing. Her body felt as if it was on fire and she looked over and saw him walking towards her. Klaus walked towards her and Caroline stopped dancing. He reached her and his hand went to caress her cheek. It was as if they were the only two people there, ignoring the sea of dancing bodies around them. The music faded out and it was just them. His gaze bore into her. She leaned in and kissed him.

Bonnie was walking back from the bathroom when she saw Caroline standing on the dancefloor kissing Klaus. Then she saw a blue glow shoot out from Caroline's body into the sea of people. The blue light went through Bonnie and she felt it. She held her chest and gasped for air. She looked and saw the people dancing suddenly start to kiss and grope each other. She looked around and saw that everyone in the club was affected by the blue light. It was turning into a huge orgy.

"What did I miss?" Kol said from behind her holding a drink

Bonnie spun around and saw Kol standing there, unaffected.

"Did your friend use her powers again? It's not fun to watch you-"

Bonnie didn't let him finish, instead she grabbed onto his neck and pulled him down and kissed him. Kol dropped his drink, before he could respond. His arms wrapped around her and he kissed her back.

Klaus held her closer, deepening the kiss as her lips parted allowing him access to her mouth. He felt the same warmth spreading through his body again. He felt her hands in his hair and then oddly another pair of hands on his arm, and then another on his back. He opened his eyes to see that the people around them were now reaching out trying to touch and grab onto them. The crowd surrounded them. Hands reaching out, first stroking, then grabbing, then groping.

"Klaus!" Caroline yelled as she tried to hide in his chest

Klaus growled, his eyes turning amber as his snapped at the people.

"You're so beautiful"

"You smell so good"

"Let us touch you"

"Let us please you"

"I love you"

Klaus was confused, they didn't want to attack them. They were reaching out to touch Caroline he saw.

"Get me out of here" Caroline begged

Klaus picked her up and flashed out of the club with her. He placed her in the car and drove off.

"Bonnie!" Caroline yelled

Klaus was speeding down the road and glanced over at her.

"I left her there! We have to go back"

"No we can't, everyone wanted you, they couldn't keep their hands off you"

"I can't leave her there"

Klaus reached into his pocket and called Kol.

Kol was in Bonnie's car trying to drive back. The club became a giant orgy and Kol wanted some alone time with Bonnie. Bonnie had other ideas. She climbed into his lap as he was driving.

"Bonnie, that's not a good idea" Kol said

"But you're an Original, you're indestructable" Bonnie said as she kissed his neck

"Yes, I am but you're not"

Kol's phone started ringing. He reached into his jacket to see who it was. He answered it, while trying to drive and having Bonnie in his lap kissing him.

"Not a good time Nik" Kol said

"Caroline left her friend in the club"

"I know"

"Is she with you?"

"Yes, we're driving back now. Have to go now!" Kol threw the phone into the passenger seat.

Bonnie started to unbutton his shirt. Kol felt her warm tongue on his skin and he pulled over to the side of the road. He pushed Bonnie slightly off him.

"Bonnie, this isn't like you" Kol said

"How would you know? You didn't bother to stick around afterwards"

"You're the one who snuck out of my room in the morning"

Bonnie's lust suddenly turned to anger. She got off him and back into the passenger seat. Bonnie pulled her dress down and then looked at the driver's door. It opened and then Kol flew out of the car. She slid into the driver's seat and closed the door.

"What's that really necessary?" Kol asked from the ground

"You're an Original!" Bonnie said as she drove off

"Bonnie!" Kol yelled out

Bonnie put the car in reverse and lowered her window. Kol smiled and got up, dusting himself off. Bonnie threw his phone at him and then drove off.

"Oh come on!" Kol yelled

* * *

Klaus drove Caroline back to his mansion. He led her inside where he poured her a drink in his study. She gladly took it and gulped it down.

"Easy there sweetheart" Klaus said

"It's been a crazy day for me"

"I've noticed, how are things with mommy dearest?"

"Great, she's trying to teach me to control my powers. But apparently I'm a lot stronger than she expected"

"What did you do there in the club?"

"I don't know, it just happened"

"You turned that club into a giant orgy"

"And it's freaking me out! And they all wanted to touch me!"

"And at first I thought it was just me"

"Well you're not ugly"

Klaus placed his hand over his heart, pretending to be hurt.

"You wound me" Klaus said

"Do you want me to kiss it and make it feel better?" Caroline said walking over to him

"That's a start"

* * *

Elena was in her room trying to find a way out. All the windows and doors were locked and she was trapped. Suddenly a blue light shot through the room, passing through her. She turned to the door and started banging.

Rebekah and Stefan were coming back when they heard the banging on the door.

"This human is quite annoying" Rebekah said

"i'll take care of it" Stefan said

Elena kept banging on the door. Stefan opened it.

"What?!" Stefan yelled

"Thank god you're here"

Stefan was waiting for her to continue. Instead she jumped on him and kissed him. Her hands grabbed onto his hair and neck. He pushed her away.

"This won't work!" Stefan said

"It's ok, I won't tell Damon"

"I'm not letting you go"

"Good, neither am I" Elena said as she kissed him again

"Stop that!"

"I can still taste the blood on your lips, Damon does that too sometimes, but it's ok, I don't mind at all."

Elena kept kissing him, and Stefan pushed her away again.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing! You're just really hot" Elena grabbed onto him

"No, stop it"

Elena kissed him again, her hand reached down to grope his backside. A flash of blonde grabbed Elena and held her against the wall by her throat.

"What the hell do you think you're doing kissing my boyfriend?!" Rebekah yelled

"He's hot, and he kissed me back" elena said

"I didn't!"

"Stefan!" Rebekah yelled

"You could join us" Elena said

Stefan flashed over to Rebekah and pulled her hand away. Elena fell to the floor.

"You can't kill her, Klaus has been searching for her for centuries, and he'll dagger you if you kill this one" Stefan said

Elena jumped up and climbed onto Stefan's back.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Rebekah said

"You're so hot" Elena said kissing Stefan's face

Stefan pulled her off flashed over to the bed. He tied her to the bed with the pillowcases and flashed back to Rebekah.

"You're the kinky brother" Elena said

Rebekah and Stefan finally heard the sounds of things being smashed onto the floor and bumped against the wall. They realized it was Klaus engaging in some physical activities. They could hear the moans and gasps getting louder and louder.

"I'm going to be traumatized forever!" Rebekah said leaving

Stefan followed her out, they went down the stairs to leave the house. They heard a loud explosion and stopped. They turned around and a blue light shot through the mansion. It passed through both of them. Elena started screaming for Stefan. Stefan and Rebekah looked at each other. They had both felt it, it was a strange warmth that went through their bodies and then it was gone.

* * *

Klaus and Caroline were both gasping for air. Their sweaty bodies were pressed up against each other. She was sitting on a table with her legs around him as he stood there, his face buried in her shoulder. Their clothes were torn and tattered lying on the ground. The table she sat on collapsed, but Klaus held onto her and moved them both to the couch. Caroline looked around the room and realized parts of it was burning and on fire. Paintings were falling off the walls and there was a huge burn mark on the ceiling.

"What happened in here?" Stefan asked as he opened the door

Klaus lifted his head up and saw Stefan standing there with Rebekah behind him covering her eyes.

"Nothing to see rippah" Klaus said

"The room is on fire" Stefan said

Klaus paused and looked around.

"Oh, it is" Klaus said

"Put your clothes on Nik! Your doppelganger has gone mad" Rebekah said

The doorbell rang.

"Who the hell is it at this hour?" Stefan asked

* * *

Liz stood at the door at the Mikaelson's mansion. She had sensed Caroline's power and witnessed it while she was in town. The blue light passed through her body as she was driving around. She knew it was Caroline losing control again.

The door opened and Rebekah was standing there.

"Do you need something?" Rebekah asked

"I need to see my daughter" Liz said

"And she is?"

"Caroline, the blonde succubus that one of your brother's is apparently banging"

"Nik it's for you!" Rebekah yelled

Caroline realized her dress was torn and pulled on Klaus's shirt. Klaus pulled his pants on when Liz walked into the room.

"Mom!" Caroline yelled

"Oh my god, you lost control again didn't you?" Liz asked

"I didn't know what happened"

"You are drawing too much attention to yourself. First at the cafe, then the club, now here"

"How did you know?"

"I felt it as I was driving around. You just made all of mystic falls into a giant orgy"

"How did I do that?"

"You have the ability to influence how others feel around you. Apparently you were feeling very horny and you made everyone around feel it too."

"But they all wanted to touch me"

"Because of what you are. This power of yours is like thrall but you don't need to touch anyone, and you can influence anyone near you. And you've got quite a range"

"How do I undo it?"

"You can't really. It just runs its course"

"Well how do I not do it again?"

"Stay in control, you can't let your emotions run wild"

"Well it's kinda hard when you know"

Liz paused and then looked over at Klaus who was picking up his jacket.

"He's that good?" Liz raised her eyebrow

"mom!"

"Just concentrate on one thing. Usually with thrall you just focus on the person you're trying to enslave."

"But I don't want to enslave him"

"He's part vampire, it won't work on him anyways"

"Are you sure?"

"Not really, but hey it's worth a shot"

* * *

A car drove past the sign welcoming people into Mystic Falls. The man dressed in a white suit picked up his phone and called someone.

"I'm here. I felt the energy. It's her" the man said

"Good, take care of it"

"Of course"

* * *

Thanks for reading. there will be daddy/daughter interaction soonish. yes silas is her father. i took that from the lost girl show in that her father is the wanderer, and is uber powerful, so who else but a 2000 year old immortal should be your dad? if you watch the show then you know what's coming up next.

made the mistake of watching the director's cut of the originals ep. yeah. it did not dazzle me at all. now back to klaroline feels!


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Thank you all for reading. I guess everyone's on vacation or something since I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter. Hopefully there are more of you reading this. No beta still. See you at the bottom. Team Dyson!

* * *

Klaus had disappeared for a week, which left Caroline time to learn how to control her powers. Liz had taught her how to focus and show restraint. She also taught her how to not draw too much attention to herself.

Liz and Caroline were sitting outdoors at the cafe when she saw April walking by dressed in baggy sweats. Caroline waved to April who ignored her.

"That was weird. She's wearing sweats and it's summer" Caroline said

Liz looked over at April who was walking meekly and kept her head down. She knew something wrong. April then bumped into Matt and became flustered. She backed away quickly. Matt held onto her arm trying to help her up.

"No, stop, don't touch me, I'm dirty"

"April, what's wrong?"

"i'm dirty, I do dirty things, I'm worthless and a slut"

"What? Who said that to you?"

Liz grabbed Caroline's hand and pulled her away from the cafe.

"What's going on?" Caroline said

"We have problem" Liz said as she walked towards the car

"What?"

"I know what's wrong with your friend"

"What?

"There's something here for us"

"What do you mean?"

"There are lots of supernatural creatures out there. And there's always been opposing factions, warring groups, it's how nature balances itself out. Vampires and werewolves for example. For us, they're called alabasters, and they feed off sexual shame. They make women in particular ashamed for enjoying sex, for being free and liberated, for enjoying their bodies. They make them feel extreme shame and guilt, they make them feel worthless. Usually the person kills themself, the ultimate display of shame"

"What the hell? We have to stop it"

"No, not we, me. Your father sent it here for me. But then again you have been loosing control over your powers, drawing too much attention here. He probably figures its me, that's why he sent it"

"So let's go take it down. We can do it, there's two of us and one of it"

"It's usually a him, so typical"

"So how do we do put him down?"

"We don't, you're gonna stay home and out of sight. I don't need him reporting back to your father about you."

"You can't expect me not to do anything"

"Look I get that your puppy is out of town doing whatever, and your box feels pretty lonely, and you're probably bored, but this is serious. You cannot lose control around them, they will use it against you."

Caroline saw April walking away and ran up to her.

"April!" Caroline grabbed onto her wrist

"No, I'm dirty" April said

"April, its summer, and it's hot why are you wearing sweats?"

"I show off my body too much, I display my body like a whore"

"You're not a whore, you're a girl who's sweating to death in these sweats!"

"death would be too kind"

"April stop it, you have nothing to be ashamed of"

"But he said-"

"Who is he?"

* * *

Paster Young was talking to a man dressed in white in his house. April walked in and saw the two and quickly ran to her room.

"You'll have to forgive my daughter, teenagers these days" Paster Young said

"Oh I know, they can be quite rebellious"

"So tell me again why you're here?"

"I read your theology paper and just had to meet you"

"Oh you're too kind Max"

* * *

Klaus was in Seattle watching the pack of werewolves dying and slowly turning. He didn't like being away from Caroline for so long, but it was hard to track these werewolf packs. He looked over at Stefan who took out the blood bag filled with Elena's blood. Klaus took out his phone and called Caroline.

"Hey" Caroline beamed

"Hello sweetheart"

"Where are you now?"

"Seattle, bad music, decent coffee, the weather is moody and there is far too much flannel"

"When are you coming back?"

Klaus could tell by her voice that she did miss him, and he had dreamed of all the many different ways to take her once he got back. He could feel his fangs itching to descend.

"Soon, love. Do I detect that you miss me?"

"No, I just need your hybrid abilities"

"For what?"

"Some weird creepy dude is here in town"

"I'll rip him apart limb from limb"

"I can handle myself. Apparently he's the opposite of me?"

"Ugly, sweaty, fat and a brunette?"

"Close, no he makes people feel bad for having sex"

"What is he a Puritan?"

"Maybe, who knows. My mom and I are gonna take him out"

"I'll be back soon, can you wait until I get back?"

"No, he's going around town making all the girls feel dirty and worthless, I can't let him do that. It's my town"

"Technically it's my town, I got there first"

"But seriously. When are you coming back?"

Klaus looked back at the werewolves drinking Elena's blood from the blood bag and turning into hybrids.

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning"

"Good, so do you want me to stop by your place?"

* * *

Caroline was walking down the hallways of her school when she saw Vicki wearing sweats. She looked at her and saw that Vicki had changed. She didn't smile and kept her head down. She watched as Vicki walked past her. Caroline knew it was the alabaster. She followed Vicki and stopped and hid behind the lockers.

"Are you feeling shameful for what you've done?" a man's voice asked

"yes" Vicki answered

"Good, now where are the others?"

"In the gym"

"Good, take me to them now"

Caroline quietly followed them into the gym. The girls were having gym class. Bonnie saw the man dressed in white walk in with Vicki.

"Girls, you're all here" the man said

The girls stopped what they were doing and looked at him. The man raised his hands into the air and a breeze swept through the gym. Bonnie looked around wondering what was happening.

"I feel a lot of shame, guilt and regret in here" the man said

The man grabbed onto one of the girls.

"hey! creeper!" the girl yelled as she struggled with him

"Oh, I sense a lot of guilt, you slept with someone's boyfriend recently, in the back of his car too" the man said

"How did you-"

"I know everything you dirty slut. He had a girlfriend and you just open your legs for him? what kind of slut are you?"

Bonnie saw a black glow enter the girl. He could tell he was draining her as well. Bonnie picked up the volleyball and threw it at him.

"Let her go!" Bonnie yelled

"I'll get you next witch!"

Suddenly a dodgeball hit the back of his head. He turned around and there was Caroline standing there.

"Don't you talk to my friend like that!" Caroline yelled

"Why? You're all dirty sluts, loose with no morals, all worthless" the man said

Caroline threw another dodge ball at him.

"Are you going to let him talk about us like that?!" Caroline yelled

The girls in the gym picked up the dodgeballs and started throwing them at the man in white.

"No! This isn't suppose to happen! You're all suppose to feel shame!" he yelled

The girl he was holding onto, kicked him in the leg and ran to the other girls. The girls kept throwing things at him.

"Get out jerk!"

"Who do you think you are?!"

"You should feel shame for wearing that outfit!"

"You can't wear white after labor day!"

The man in white tried to cover himself as he ran off. He glanced over and saw Caroline holding a dodge ball. She smiled and threw it at him. The man ran out of the gym quickly. The girls were glad that he was gone and went back to what they were doing.

"The nerve of that guy"

"Who does he think he is?"

Caroline walked up to Bonnie.

"He knew what I was" Bonnie whispered

"I know, we have to get you out of here."

"What about you?"

"I don't think he knows what I am yet"

* * *

"You did what?!" Liz yelled

"I threw a dodgeball at him, he was being a total dick" Caroline said

"He saw you? That means he'll tell your father that you're here!"

"He saw me, but I didn't do anything, no succubus powers, just a dodgeball"

"Tell me everything that happened"

* * *

Bonnie was home when her grandmother walked through the door with someone. Bonnie looked up and saw the two.

"Bonnie, I'd like you to meet my college, Professor Atticus Shane" Grams said

"Pleased to meet you, just call me Shane, Atticus is something so ancient" Shane said

"Nice to meet you" Bonnie said

* * *

"I'm going after him." Liz said as she picked up her jacket

"What? No! You can't go alone"

"I'm a lot older than you"

"But I'm stronger"

"But you need to stay hidden, your father can never know you're here"

"I get it, dad's seriously evil, but you can't face this guy alone"

"I'll just hit him with a dodgeball"

"mom!"

"Caroline! You have to stay hidden. Your father can never find you ever. He will do things to you, terrible things, he will make you hurt the ones you love most and he'll do it for fun. After I kill this thing I'm going to leave, because he knows I'm here. And if you even think he's here, run, you run and never look back"

"Mom"

"I'm serious, you run and keep running"

"What's his name? What's my father's name?"

"Silas"

* * *

Bonnie was talking with her grams and Shane when her phone rang. She got up to answer it.

"Care what's wrong? Slow down. Ok, I'll be there"

Bonnie hung up and walked over to her grams and Shane.

"Sorry, Caroline's having a freak out, her mom is leaving again"

"That poor child, her mother disappears out of her life, comes back in and is now leaving again?" Grams asked

"yeah, I'm gonna go over there for a bit ok?"

"Ok, take care of yourself and Caroline"

* * *

Klaus was organizing the hybrids he had made so he could get back to Caroline. Stefan looked bored as Klaus gave out his commands.

"Who made you alpha?" Kim asked

"You forget I'm the one who made you, I'm the one who will end you. Do be quiet"

Kim was angry and wanted to argue but she didn't, she was quiet.

"Because of me you no longer have to turn at the full moon, you can turn whenever you want, or if you choose not to. You owe me, now kneel before your alpha!" Klaus said

The hybrids looked at each other and one by one they all kneeled before him. The sire bond was intact and strong.

"Now we're all going on a road trip, pack your things and let's go, now"

* * *

Liz was walking through Mystic Falls looking for the alabaster. She wore a tight revealing dress hoping to catch his attention. She walked into the Grill looking around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary there.

Caroline was with Bonnie walking to the Grill.

"Do you really want to do this?" Bonnie asked

"i'm not letting my mom take on this guy by herself, look what he did to April, to Vicki and what he would have done to the rest of the girls"

"I'm sure your mom can handle herself"

"I'm just here as backup"

Caroline saw the man in white walking into the alley behind the grill. She went and followed him. Bonnie lingered a bit behind. Caroline walked into the alley looking around for him.

"There you are" the man in white said

"Not surprised to find you here" Caroline said crossing her arms across her chest

"You've been quite a thorn in my side"

"You're just ugly"

The alabaster approached Caroline. Bonnie tried to give him an aneurysm.

"I'm not a vampire, try again witch" the alabaster said

Bonnie looked at the garbage can. It flew at the alabaster knocking him into the wall. He stood up and looked at her. He reached out to her.

"Oh, you slept with a vampire, the one thing you despise most in the world. How do you live with yourself?" the alabaster said

Bonnie cried out in pain and fell to her knees. Caroline ran over to her.

"Bonnie!" Caroline yelled

"Yes, you enjoyed it didn't you? His dead hands on you, touching you, fucking you. My what kind of witch acts like that?"

"Stop it!" Caroline yelled

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to make you" Caroline said as she got up

Caroline's eyes flashed blue.

"Oh, you're going to be my finest kill. A succubus"

"Doubt it"

The alabaster walked closer to her. Caroline swung her bag and hit him on the head. The alabaster fell back a bit and shook his head.

"I wasn't expecting that"

Caroline grabbed onto his neck and let her persuasion take hold of him. He shuddered in delight as he quickly placed his hand on her neck. Caroline felt him trying to drain her of her energy. She focused and tried to drain his faster. The alabaster looked at her and leaned in to kiss her.

"Oh gross" Caroline said pushing him away slightly

"You're young, too young"

Caroline was distracted and he drained her quickly. She tried to drain his energy but felt weak. This wasn't how she imagined it would go, then again she didn't really plan it. She didn't know what to do, she had never faced another supernatural creature that had the ability to drain energy like her.

"Oh, there's a lot of shame in here. You slept with a werewolf for fun. You slept with a vampire just to heal yourself. Is there nothing you won't do?"

Caroline whimpered as she felt his shame taking over. She tried to break free but couldn't. He was in her head, reading all her thoughts. She wanted him to get out, she felt dirty, she felt violated.

"You're completely worthless, no wonder he left, he was done with you and you're still begging him to come back aren't you?"

Caroline started to cry. The alabaster was enjoying this.

"Pick on someone your own size!" Liz said from behind

She grabbed onto the alabaster, pulling him away from Caroline who fell to the ground. Liz kissed him and started draining him of his energy. He reached to touch her neck and she pushed his hand off. The alabaster felt weak and Liz pushed him against the wall.

"Don't you dare touch her again!" Liz yelled

"Succubus's don't travel together"

"We like to switch things up"

Liz opened her mouth and brought it closer to his and drained the rest of his energy out. The body fell to the ground, his skin started turning grey. Liz helped Caroline up.

"Cmon baby we have to go" Liz said

Caroline whimpered and couldn't move.

"What did he do to you? Here take some from me"

Liz opened her mouth and a blue glow came out from her and entered Caroline's mouth. Caroline gasped for air and sat up. She looked around and at her mom.

"What happened? How did you do that?"

"I took care of him, and we all can do it, but it only works with succubuses"

"You saved me"

"Yes, now we have to get out of here"

* * *

Caroline was sitting in her room, drying her hair from the shower. Her mother was packing up quickly and putting on the ugly sheriff uniform.

"How did you do that?" Caroline asked

"Do what?" Liz asked flattening her hair

"You killed him and then you gave me back what he took from me"

"We have the ability to take, and we have the ability to give, we just choose not to cause we're mostly selfish"

"You saved me"

"Yes, but we rarely give, it was because he had taken so much from you, don't get any ideas Caroline"

"Do you have to go?"

"Yes, I've been here too long. When that alabaster doesn't report back to your father, he will come here. You hide somewhere, and he'll track me instead"

"But, I just got you back in my life"

"And you're going to live a long life Caroline, you're going to live on without me"

"Will I ever see you again?"

"Someday, I need you to hide somewhere for a few days"

"Ok"

"Somewhere safe"

"I'll miss you mom"

"I'll miss you too sweetie, but it has to be this way. He can never find you. Go somewhere safe"

Caroline got up and hugged her mom tightly.

"This isn't fair" Caroline said

"I know it isn't. But it's the right thing to do"

* * *

Klaus walked back into his mansion. He had his hybrids outside, walking around the compound as security. He had a few inside as well. Rebekah walked down the stairs and jumped into Stefan's arms.

"I missed you" Rebekah said

"Trust me, I'd rather be here than with your brother" Stefan said

"Who the hell are all these people?"

"Your brother's hybrids"

"He did it? He made more of himself?"

"Yes, the doppelganger's blood worked"

"She's so annoying right now. And your brother has tried several times to take her from here"

"And you stopped him of course"

"Obviously but he's become quite tiresome"

"Well maybe I'll help you relax"

* * *

Klaus walked upstairs to his room when he heard someone walking around in there. He stopped and motioned for 2 of his hybrids to follow. They opened the door and saw Caroline wearing a blue silk robe standing on his bed reading the framed love letters above them. The robe was too short and was giving everyone a view that she was a natural blonde. Klaus growled and his hybrids quickly left the room. They closed the door behind them and Klaus slowly walked towards the bed.

"Making yourself comfortable while I was gone?" Klaus asked

Caroline turned around and saw Klaus standing at the foot of the bed. He had this predatory look in his eyes.

"You're back" Caroline bounced on the bed towards him

Klaus watched as the material on the robe moved up and down, exposing more of her skin, confirming she was naked under there. She jumped into his arms and he kissed her as he pulled her closer.

"You need a longer robe love" Klaus said

"why?"

"Because I can see everything"

"What's wrong with that?"

"So can everyone else"

"Oh"

Klaus's fingers glided along her collarbone. He had been away for a week and he missed her. He missed her laugh, her body, her touch. She was all he could think about while he was away trying to make his hybrids. And then he made successful ones, ones that didn't die out. He succeeded. And now he was going to claim what was his. His lips descended up hers again, his hands reached down and pulled open the robe. He tore the fabric in the back, causing it to fall to the floor. Caroline pulled away annoyed.

"I liked that robe" Caroline said

"I'll buy you another one" Klaus said as he kissed her

His hands gently teased down her spine. They found the cleft of her back and then slowly made their way back up along her spine again. He could feel her shudder and goosebumps forming. Her hands were pushing his jacket off and he complied and moved his arms away to let it fall to the floor. She grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up over his head. Her fingers traced along his chest, playing with the necklaces around his neck. She missed him, and didn't realize it until she was in his arms again. His arms pulled her closer again, his lips on hers, she felt the soft sheets of the bed behind her as he pressed his body against hers into the bed. She could feel how warm he felt against her skin. Her hands reached down and unbuckled his belt. She tugged at the button and then pulled the zipper down. She had waited a week for him.

Klaus pulled away slightly, gazing down on her.

"Slow down sweetheart, I have a week's worth to catch up on"

He trailed kisses down her neck, he paused when he reached her breasts. His hands slowly cupped them, feeling how full and soft they were. Lavishing each one with kisses he continued his way down to her stomach, before settling between her legs. He lifted her legs to rest on his shoulders. His tongue was hot and wet, and Caroline yelped when it made contact. She could feel his stubble on her skin, his tongue on her, licking, swirling, making her wetter. Guys rarely did this this to her, and even then it was rushed, but Klaus took his time, savoring her, tasting her, driving her mad. Her hands dug into the sheets, gripping onto them. Her thighs squeezed together, Klaus merely pulled them apart and continued.

"Klaus!" Caroline cried out

Klaus could taste her, taste her release and let his tongue lap up her essence. Her thighs were trembling and he had a smug smile on his face. Caroline was in a daze but she could have sworn she felt his lips turn up into a smile. Klaus could see her body was glowing blue. He could hear her blood calling out to him, the vein in her thigh pumping with blood and he wanted nothing else than to bury his fangs in her. He lifted himself up and in a blur, his shoes and pants and everything else was quickly scattered around the room. He slowly crawled his way up her body. She was still breathing heavily. She felt the warmth of his body pressing against hers. Her eyes fluttered open and he was above her.

"Did you miss me sweetheart?" Klaus asked

Before she could answer, he thrust himself all the way inside her. Caroline gasped at the sudden intrusion.

"It seems you've forgotten me" Klaus said as he began to move

She was incredibly tight around him, as if she had forgotten how to accommodate his size. But then he didn't want the feeling of her squeezing around him to stop. Caroline let out a small moan and she gripped onto his shoulders.

"Let me remind you love"

Klaus continued to thrust inside her, his hips pounding into her, his thighs slapping against hers. He didn't know how he managed to stay away from her this long. It was only a week but it seemed like an eternity. Caroline reached up and pulled him down by his necklaces and kissed him. Her nails raked down his back almost drawing blood.

"Oh God!" Caroline cried out

"I've been called that before" Klaus smirked

Her back arched, her neck exposed, Klaus's face immediately changed. Her blood was right there, her neck was being offered to him. But he refused to lose control this early. His hand reached down and held onto her hip, the other rested on the bottom of her neck. He moved in and out of her at an inhuman speed, he watched her face as she screamed out his name and her body relaxed against his. He saw her body glowing blue and it enveloped him as well. He looked at his hand to see the blue glow. He wondered what it was.

"Have you been saving that up all week?" Caroline asked

"Just this morning"

Caroline could still feel him inside her, and he was still eager and ready to go on. She smiled and flipped him over. She placed his hands on her hips and slowly began to move.

"Your turn" Caroline said

* * *

So hope you were all amused. I hope more than 3 ppl are reading this. leave me a review. reach me on tumblr if you want. there is some serious lack of klaroline this summer. Team Dyson people!

And off topic, I am SO SAD that Prowl and The Cold Trail have ended, I mean they both were amazing fics, but I will miss them. Go check it out if you haven't yet.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Thanks for reading, I'm glad that someone's still reading this. NO beta still. thanks to those that left me a review. see you at the bottom.

* * *

Rebekah looked up at the ceiling when she heard the familiar noise again. The sound of Klaus's bed slamming against the walls and scraping against the floor above them.

"I'm going to be sick" Rebekah said

"Vampires don't get sick" Kol said walking by

"He's been up there for days" Rebekah said following him

"Well I would too if I had a succubus"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm not going to stay here, I don't need to hear Nik's activities, besides I have a witch to see"

"you can't leave me here!"

"Not my turn to watch the doppelganger!"

Rebekah groaned and went upstairs to the room where Elena was. She opened the door and Elena sat on the bed.

"What do you want?" Elena asked

Rebekah flashed over to her. She looked Elena in the eye.

"You will not try to escape, you will remain here until I say so" Rebekah compelled her

Elena nodded. Rebekah sighed and then heard the sound of the bed scraping and banging against the wall. She shook her head and walked out of the room. She walked into one of the hybrids.

"Watch over her while I'm gone" Rebekah said

* * *

Klaus was on the phone, standing on his balcony. He looked down and saw his hybrids walking around his house.

"Are you listening Niklaus?" Elijah said

"I heard you, I'm rather occupied right now, I can't just leave to go to New Orleans"

"I know you're making your hybrid army, but you forget how powerful the witches here are. They are conspiring against you"

"I understand that"

"I don't think you fully grasp the situation"

"I'm sure you can handle it, I have a few things to take care of here"

Klaus turned around and saw Caroline sitting on the bed eating a slice of pizza. He saw the pizza box was on the bed as well.

"Call me when you learn more" Klaus hung up and walked into the room

Caroline was still eating and didn't notice him.

"Didn't we discuss there was no eating in the bed" Klaus said

"You said no eating in bed, I didn't"

Klaus picked up the pizza box and placed it on the nightstand.

"Must you insist on eating in bed?" Klaus asked annoyed

"Why you do it"

Klaus flashed over to her, grabbed her and had her pressed against the wall near the bathroom. Her pizza slice had fallen to the ground . It took her a second to realize where she was. Her palms were pressed against the hard grain of the wall. She could feel Klaus behind her, his chest pressing into her back.

"Alright sweetheart, I'm the only one allowed to eat in bed then" Klaus whispered into her ear

His hands trailed from her hips to her belly button, then slowly up her chest, where his hands massaged her breasts. Caroline leaned back against him. His hands moved and tilted her head aside, exposing her neck to him. Caroline felt his warm lips on her neck, kissing and nipping at her. She let out a small moan. Klaus could hear her blood pumping through body, his fangs itched to come out. His hand slid down between her legs and Caroline jerked against him. Caroline quickly turned around to face him.

"I wasn't done yet" Klaus said as he lifted his fingers to his mouth and slowly licked it

Caroline watched him, as his tongue came out and licked his fingers, savoring the taste of her. Klaus spun her around and pushed her against the wall again.

"Always ready for me" Klaus said as he slowly pushed himself inside her

Caroline whimpered as she felt him push inside her. His hands held onto her hips as he slowly began to move. Tortuously slow, Caroline began to claw at the walls.

"No one likes a tease Klaus" Caroline said

"Tease?" Klaus thrust in harder, "Don't I always make sure you finish at least twice?"

"Klaus!"

"Don't be greedy love"

Klaus moved faster, gripping onto her hips, holding her in place. He watched as her golden girls bounced. He could hear her heart racing. She was so wet, and tight around him.

"Hands stay on the wall love" Klaus said

Caroline clawed at the wall as she felt her impending orgasm. She could feel it building up, she could feel herself ready to explode. She screamed out, her fingers digging into the wood, splinters piercing her skin. Gasping for air, she felt Klaus place his hand over hers. He wrapped his arm around her waist and gently pulled her away from the wall.

* * *

Bonnie was in the Grill waiting for Kol. She sat at a table, drinking her soda. Damon took the seat across from her. Bonnie sat up, crossing her arms across her chest.

"I hope you're aware that Elena's been kidnapped" Damon said

"What? By who?"

"Your creepy undead boyfriend"  
"He's not my boyfriend"

"Whatever, guy that you're screwing his brains out"

"Maybe she just got tired of you and doesn't want to see you anymore"

"I'm serious. They took her and she's at their house now. I've tried all week to get her back, but I can't"

"Are you serious?"

"They took Elena."

"Why?"

"She's the doppelganger, Klaus needs her blood so he can make more hybrids"

"Kol didn't say anything to me"

"I doubt he says anything while you're-"

Bonnie glared at him and gave him an aneurysm.

"It doesn't change the fact that they took her" Damon gasped out

Bonnie stopped and looked up when she saw Kol walk in. Kol saw Damon sitting across from her. He walked over.

"Something wrong?" Kol asked

"Yeah, why don't you tell Bonnie who's been your houseguest for the past week" Damon said

"Is it true? Did Klaus take Elena?" Bonnie asked

"Bonnie-"

"Tell me!"

"It's not my business what Nik does"

"So you knew. And you didn't say anything to me!"

"Careful she packs quite a migraine" Damon said

"How could you?! God how could I be so stupid?" Bonnie said

"Bonnie please, let me explain" Kol said

"There's nothing to explain" Bonnie said walking past him

"What Nik does is his business, it has nothing to do with me" Kol said

"Well I'm making it mine" Bonnie said

"You made her mad" Damon said

Kol grabbed the fork from the place setting on the table and stabbed Damon's hand with it. Damon fell to the floor in pain trying to pull the fork out.

Shane watched from the bar and got up to follow Bonnie.

* * *

Klaus had pulled the sheets off the bed and handed them to one of his hybrids. Caroline made a mess in the bed, the pizza grease stained the sheets. Caroline was wearing one of his shirts and eating another slice of pizza. She sat on the mattress..

"Sweetheart, you already dropped the last slice on the bed, can you not drop the current one you're eating?" Klaus said

"I wouldn't have dropped it if you let me eat it in peace" Caroline said

Another one of his hybrids handed him a new set of sheets and left.

"Klaus do you have a toothbrush?" Caroline asked

"What for?"

"To brush my teeth duh"

"I don't have any"

"Can you get me one?"

Klaus opened the door and looked at one of the hybrids standing by the door.

"You, bring me a toothbrush" Klaus said

"Pink!" Caroline yelled

"A pink one" Klaus said

* * *

Bonnie was walking towards the Mikaelson's mansion. Kol vamp sped to block her.

"You can't go in there" Kol said

"Why? Cause we only screw at my place?" Bonnie said walking past him

"This doesn't concern you. Don't get involved"

"Elena's my friend"

"Nik's not mistreating her"

"He's keeping her prisoner"

"He just needs her to make hybrids, he won't hurt her"

"He's using her like a bloodbag, she's my friend, she's a person"

"You don't want to go up against Nik"

"Why? Because he's some hybrid?"

"Because I don't want to fight him ok? Because you'll go in and be all angry doing your witchy power thing, then I'll have to stop him when he gets angry. I don't really like being inside that box when he daggers me."

"I don't need your help"

"I don't want to be in the middle of this!"

"Then don't. No one's asking you to stay, besides you're good at leaving"

"Bonnie, don't"

Bonnie looked at him and he fell to his knees in pain, holding his head.

"Stop!" Kol yelled

Bonnie focused on Kol, the wind began to pick up, the leaves began to swirl around. Kol crawled over to her, and grabbed onto her hand.

"Stop please" Kol said

"She's my friend" Bonnie said

"Please" Kol said

Bonnie didn't know why but she stopped. Kol fell onto the ground, while still holding her hand. Shane was quietly observing from a distance.

"Bonnie" Shane said walking closer to her

"What are you doing here? You shouldn't be here" Bonnie said

"Your grams sent me to find you" Shane said

Bonnie looked down at Kol, still on the ground.

"Don't go Bonnie" Kol said

"Bonnie, it's not safe for you here, we should go" Shane said

Bonnie looked at Kol and then at Shane. She pulled her hand away and went with Shane.

"Bonnie!" Kol yelled

* * *

Klaus watched as her golden hair fell past her shoulders, as her back arched up, and her hips pushed against his. Her shoulder planes moved as she grabbed onto the sheets. Klaus moved her blonde hair aside, so he could see the skin on her back. His hand slid down her spin slowly before finding it's place on her hip. He looked down and could watch himself go in and out of her. He could hear her moans getting louder. He could see the bruises form on her hips and then quickly fade as the blue glow appeared again. She screamed out his name and the blue glow enveloped him. Her head fell forward onto the pillow, as she was gasping for air. Klaus looked down. Writhing beneath him was a succubus, his succubus that he was able to pleasure. He was in control, he was able to bring her to climax with his touch instead of the other way around. His already large ego had just exponentially grown. He made his hybrids, they obeyed him, and now he was able to make a succubus come undone. This was a good week for Klaus.

"Was that satisfactory?" Klaus asked

"Yes" Caroline managed to get out

"How can I make it extraordinary?"

"Klaus!"

Caroline felt him pull out of her and flip her onto her back. He was back inside her before she had time to blink. His chest pressed against hers, she placed her hand over his heart which was beating erratically.

"You're so warm" Caroline said

* * *

Bonnie walked into her house with Shane. She looked around and realized her grams wasn't home.

"She's not here" Bonnie said

"She must have gone out for a bit" Shane said

"Why were you following me?"

"I wasn't following you. Your grandmother sent me to find you. You were about to go head to head with Klaus"

"and?"

"He's a hybrid, you don't know if your powers will even work on him"

"How do you-"

"I study many things, met many different witches in my travels. Your grandmother and I spoke of magic and witches. I found it to be fascinating. I may be just human but I have my uses"

"Grams trusted you?"

"Yes, you can ask her when she gets back. But seriously, you can't just walk into Klaus's house and demand he release Elena"

"Why not?"

"Because you don't know what he's capable of. He's an original, you know nothing can kill them except the white oak"

"How-"

"Again, I may be human but I am useful. I've done my research. I know your line is one of the strongest line of witches there is. I also know that there are 3 originals in this town, and while you may be able to take one down, you still have 2 more to deal with"

"So do you have a plan?"

"In my research, I discovered that to make more hybrids, he needs the blood of the doppelganger, so your friend is safe, he won't hurt or kill her, he needs her alive"

"So?"

"So she's not in any real danger, she's just a permanent house guest at the moment. We should wait, observe, see what their weaknesses are before doing anything rash."

"so you want to do nothing"

"No, we observe, if they are hybrids, then they can walk in the sun without a daylight ring. They have a weakness to vervain and wolfsbane, so we have that against them. We just have to observe them for a few days to understand them more, then we can devise a plan"

* * *

Caroline sat in the bed and watched as Klaus get dressed.

"Do you have to go?" Caroline asked

"Yes, Elijah insists that I go to New Orleans to handle some witches"

"Can't I go with you?"

"No, it's far too dangerous"

"But I'm not completely powerless"

"You're not, but you're much safer here with my hybrids"

"I don't want you to go"

"Believe me I don't want to go either. But I've been here a week with you and I can't put it off any longer"

"Has it really been a week?"

"Yes love, the amount of pizza boxes piling up should indicate how long we've been in here"

"Don't go, please?"

"what's wrong?"

"My mom left"

"I see your relationship with her is strained still"

"It is, she didn't want to go, she just had to. apparently my psycho father is stalking her"

"Who is your father?"

"Some creepy 2000 year old immortal"

Klaus stopped what he was doing and turned around. He walked over to her and sat on the bed next to her.

"What is his name?"

Caroline looked up at him. Klaus was tense, no the calm collected persona she was used to.

"Why does it matter?"

"Because it's just a myth and he's not real"

"he's very real, he's my father and he's crazy. My mom left town so he'd follow her instead of me"

"Have you met him?"

"No, mom says he's psycho and to avoid him. I've been hiding out here"

"Ah, so it wasn't my company you wanted"

"I did, I kinda missed you"

Klaus reached out and his fingers brushed along her cheekbone.

"It's good to be missed" Klaus said

Caroline playfully hit him and pushed him onto the bed. She got on top of him, letting her hair fall over his face.

"I won't be gone long, just a few days the most. I'll have the hybrids watch over you"

"I don't want your hybrids to do anything, I just want you to stay"

Klaus sighed and kissed her on her cheek.

"I don't want to go, I have to go love. Don't be mad" Klaus said

Caroline got off him and picked up one of his shirts in the closet. She put it on and turned around. He was standing infront of her and took her hand. He led her outside down the hallway.

"Hybrids! Come here" Klaus yelled

The hybrids all assembled before him.

"This is Caroline, you are to guard her and protect her with your life. If any harm comes to her, it will be on your heads. Am I clear?" Klaus said

The hybrids all nodded.

"Give her whatever she wants, make her comfortable. But make sure she's safe" Klaus said

Caroline looked at the hybrids before her. She felt small next to them. She shrank away into Klaus's side. He gently squeezed her hand and turned to face her. He handed her a black credit card.

"Use this for anything you want" Klaus said

Caroline looked at the black credit card. Suddenly she felt cheap.

"I don't need it" Caroline said shoving it back at him

"You need food, drinks, a new robe, maybe some fuzzy slippers to go with your robe"

"Only for emergencies"

Klaus leaned in to kiss her. Caroline grabbed the collar of his jacket and pulled him closer. Her hand reached up to his neck. Klaus suddenly felt the wave of pleasure flood his body. He grabbed onto Caroline tighter as he could feel his jeans become very tight. Klaus pushed her away slightly.

"Something to remember me by. Don't be gone too long" Caroline said

Klaus trying to regain his composure, smiles at her for a second before flashing off. Caroline looks over at the group of hybrids before her.

"who wants pizza?"

* * *

Caroline walked into the Grill with a few hybrids behind her. She sat down at a table, while the other hybrids sat at the table next to her. Bonnie walked in with Shane. Shane looked over at the other hybrids.

"Care! Where have you been?" Bonnie asked

"I've been busy" Caroline said

Shane watched the hybrids as they watched Caroline. He got up and walked over to their table.

"Can I borrow the ketchup?" Shane asked

The hybrid quickly gave him the ketchup bottle and went back to looking at Caroline.

"It's kinda creep that you're staring" Shane said

THe hybrids ignored him.

"Maybe you guys want to go outside" Shane said

The hybrids continued to ignore him.

Shane touched one of the hybrids on their arm.

"I think you want to go outside" Shane said

"I think you've got your ketchup and should leave"

Shane withdrew his hand and walked back to his table.

"I'm serious Caroline, what do you even know about him?" Bonnie asked

"I know enough ok?"

"He's keeping Elena at his house as a prisoner"

"He is not!"

"How do you know?"

"Cause I've been there! I think I would have noticed Elena running around there"

"She's not running around. she's trapped there. He's using her blood to make hybrids"

Caroline paused for a second and looked back at the hybrids sitting there watching her. She got up and walked over to them.

"Is this true?" caroline asked

The hybrids didn't answer her.

"Answer me! Don't make me call Klaus"

"He has us guarding some girl in the other wing of the house. We don't know her name"

"Why would he do this?"

"We don't know, we just do what he says"

"God how much is he paying you for this?"

"He's not"

"what?"

"Klaus doesn't pay us."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because he asked us to"

Caroline stepped slowly away from the table. She went back to Bonnie.

"Care?" Bonnie asked

"This is some seriously fucked up shit" Caroline said

* * *

Thanks for reading. I wasn't fishing around for reviews in the last chapter, it was more like I wasn't sure if anyone was reading this anymore, so I was like well if no one's reading it why am I posting? But thanks to those that did leave me a review. I just wanted to know that people were reading it and that it wasn't going to be lost somewhere in cyberspace unread and unloved. reach me on tumblr if you want.

Caroline is finally realizing a few things about Klaus and his hybrids. And father/daughter time is coming up soon. don't you feel bad for Kol? Does anyone care about Kol?


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Thank you for reading and your reviews. here's another chapt, hope you're all amused. it's a bit longer.

* * *

Caroline walked back to the mansion with Bonnie next to her. The hybrids were carrying bags of groceries as she walked in.

"Show me where Elena is" Caroline said

"We're not suppose-" the hybrid started to say

"Didn't Klaus say to make me comfortable? I want to see Elena, she's my friend, and my ice cream is melting" Caroline said

The hybrid relented and led her to the room where Elena was. Two hybrids stood outside guarding it. Caroline walked in with Bonnie.

"Elena!" Caroline yelled

"Caroline! Bonnie!" Elena ran to them and hugged them

"Are you ok?" Caroline asked

"Did they hurt you?" Bonnie asked

"I'm fine, they bring me food and water and there's a ton of toilet paper in the bathroom" Elena said

"I don't know what's going on, but I brought supplies so we can figure it out" Caroline said

Elena looked behind them and there was bags of junk food and ice cream. Caroline looked at the hybrids.

"Girl time, you can go" Caroline said

"We're not suppose-"

"I'm in a room with ice cream, do you think we're gonna use it to dig our way out? There are 2 guards outside, I'm not going anywhere, can you bring me some spoons?" Caroline said

The hybrid sighed and left the room.

"How long have you been here?" Caroline asked

"Over a week I think" Elena answered

"I heard that they've been taking your blood, are they feeding off you?" Bonnie asked

"No, they have some nurse come in and take my blood, they take like a bag or something, and then they feed me and leave me alone" Elena said

"Oh my god, I didn't know you were here" Caroline said

"It's ok, you're here now" Elena said

"God when Klaus gets back I'm gonna kill him" Caroline said

"So you're all cozy with Klaus now?" Bonnie asked

"The same way you are with Kol" Caroline shot back

"ugh, don't bring that up" Bonnie said

"Why?" Caroline asked

"Because he knew this whole time and didn't tell me! Damon's the one who told me" Bonnie said

"Damon? Oh my god, how is he?" Elena asked

* * *

Klaus followed Elijah to the cemetery in New Orleans. They walked into a crypt, lit with candles, and there stood 2 women.

"You have his attention. Proceed." Elijah said

"So the mythical hybrid does exist" Jane Anne said

"Did I really come here for this?" Klaus said annoyed

"Marcel won't let us practice magic, but we are servants of nature. And we know when nature has cooked up something." Sophie said

"The point?" Klaus said

"Marcel was just a street rat until you made him what he is. He's out of control, he kills whoever he wants, and I'm going to stop him, and you're going to help me" Sophie said

"This is what you brought me here for?" Klaus looked at Elijah

"Hear her out" Elijah said

"I can tell you right now there's nothing on this earth that would make me waste 30 more seconds of my time here!" Klaus said

"We know of the girl! The blonde, the succubus" Jane Anne said

Klaus glared at the two witches that stood before him.

"We know she is in your house now. We know you left her alone" Sophie said

"We know who her father is. All witches know of him. And all witches have the ability to destroy his bloodline...including her" Jane Anne said

"Are you threatening me?" Klaus asked

"I will shove this candle into your face and watch your skin burn off. That's a threat." Jane Anne said

"But all witches have heard of Silas, of expression, and we are servants of nature, and we will destroy him and his daughter. That is a promise." Sophie said

"I will not have my hand be forced by you or anyone here!" Klaus yelled

"If you don't help us kill Marcel, then we will gather all the witches from around the world to destroy Silas, and his daughter" Jane Anne said

"Fine, you want Marcel dead, I'll kill him right now" Klaus said

"No, it can't be done that way. We have to find out how he knows we're using magic first" Jane said

"Most likely it's another witch that he's kept prisoner, we have to find her" Sophie said

"What is this madness? You want Marcel dead? I offer to rip his heart out and now you want to find some other witch instead? When you have this sorted out call me" Klaus said as he started to leave

"You can't protect her, her father already knows where she is" Jane Anne yelled

"It is inevitable the outcome." Sophie said

"She will lead you to your death" Jane Anne said

Klaus flashed away. Elijah sighed and went after him.

* * *

Shane was walking around the forest, collecting wolfsbane. He saw some of the hybrids walking around, most likely a patrol around the estate. Shane quickly got up and put the wolfsbane in his bag. One of the hybrids approached him, while the other kept walking along the estate.

"What are you doing here?" the hybrid asked

"Nothing, I'm leaving now" Shane said as he rushed away

The hybrid flashed before him. He looked into his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" the hybrid asked

"Compulsion doesn't work on me. I spent a year with Tibetan monks, honing my mind-"

The hybrid threw Shane against the tree and held him there.

"We can do this the hard way" the hybrid said

Shane looked at the hybrid.

"You want to let me go" Shane said

"No, I want you to tell me what you're doing here"

Shane grabbed onto the hybrid's hand on his throat.

"You want to let me go" Shane said again

The hybrid felt dazed for a second. Shane pushed him away and straightened his clothes. Shane grabbed onto the hybrid's neck.

"Take me to Caroline" Shane said

The hybrid's eyes were dazed again, but quickly snapped back and he glared at Shane and pulled his hand away.

"Klaus wouldn't like that" the hybrid said

"Take me to her"

"Klaus told us to protect her, no one sees her"

"That sire bond is getting quite annoying"

Shane shoved his hand into the hybrid's chest and pulled out his heart. He threw it onto the ground.

* * *

Klaus sat on a bench in the french quarter. He felt a presence next to him and looked over. Elijah sat there leaning back.

"Is it true?" Elijah asked

"Is what true?"

"The girl"

"She's a succubus"

"I'm surprised that it was you and not Kol"

"I will not be controlled by witches"

"What is this girl to you?"

Klaus didn't answer.

"I'll take your silence as your answer. She means something to you. Is she why you stayed in Mystic Falls so long?"

Klaus said nothing and merely looked at Elijah for a second before looking away.

"She is. She must be special for you to act like this. You feel something for her"

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"You do, otherwise you wouldn't have gotten so angry when they threatened her"

"No harm will come upon her, I will not allow it"

"Is it true who her father is?"

"She claims it to be, her mother told her"

"The witches believe it to be so, they would not lie about that"

"Why because they're witches?"

"Because they practice ancestral magic, they cannot leave the source of their power. Their ancestors would not lie to them about this."

"What difference does it make if it is you or me or even Kol who kills Marcel?"

"I suppose it doesn't"

"Fine, you can handle it then"

"Are you running off to see the girl?"

"I'm not staying here another second having my time wasted"

* * *

Caroline, Bonnie and Elena were asleep in the giant bed in the room. Elena rolled over and fell off the bed waking her up. She shook her head and looked around. Junk food was scattered all over the room. Caroline woke up when she heard the thud and sat up.

"Let's get breakfast" Caroline said

"Where?" Elena asked

"The Grill I guess" Caroline said as she tried to wake Bonnie up

"Too early" Bonnie said

Caroline got out of bed and opened the door.

"We're going to get breakfast" Caroline said

"The girl can't leave" the hybrid said

"She's coming with me" Caroline said

"Klaus doesn't want her leaving the house" the hybrid said

"Fine, then you go out and get breakfast, I want the entire breakfast menu at the grill" Caroline pulled out Klaus's black credit card and handed it to him, "Oh and get some food for yourself and the rest of you guys too"

The hybrid took the card and left. She turned back at the two girls.

"I have an idea" Caroline said

* * *

Klaus was at the airport, looking at stupid little souvenirs in the gift shop. He knew they were just cheap plastic, but knew Caroline would have wanted one. He picked up a few items and went to the counter.

"Leaving so soon?" Jane Anne asked

Klaus looked up and realized it was her.

"You don't need me to kill Marcel, Elijah can do it just as effectively and less messy"

"Even though we can't practice magic, we still have our gifts. Sophie's is she can tell when a girl is pregnant. Mine is the ability to see the truth"

"Well that's all very interesting"

"Your brother is too occupied with Katherine to focus on Marcel. And you are in love with the succubus, which is ironic, considering they cannot love"

Klaus threw a bill onto the counter, took the items and walked off. Sophie stopped him.

"What is this?" Klaus asked

"The truth, you can't fight it, and you can't avoid it" Sophie said

"Lovely riddles" Klaus turned and Jane Anne was there

"Our other friend, her gift is the ability to see someone's death before it's going to happen. She saw yours, and the blonde leads you to it" Jane Anne said

"I've had enough of your false premonitions. I'm leaving" Klaus said

* * *

Caroline stood outside with a clipboard in her hand. Bonnie was inflating balloons with a helium tank and Elena was standing in the doorway.

"So the band will set up there, the booze should be on the other side, there should be a bar inside but we should have one outside too. And the elephant, well he can't go far right?" Caroline said

The hybrids just looked at her strangely. She huffed and scratched her head.

"Ok, new plan, elephant goes in the front yard, no that takes up parking spaces. Elephant goes on the far side of the bar." Caroline said

The hybrids did what she said, they set up the bar, set up the stage for the band and got her an elephant, two actually since the first one didn't want to be alone. They also showed up with a giraffe.

"Oh a giraffe! How did you get it?" Caroline asked

"It was just there, it seemed lonely without the elephants" the hybrid said

"Awe, well set them up together then" Caroline said

Another group of hybrids came walking in with a few kegs"

"Oh great, set them up over there" Caroline pointed

"What is the point of all this Care?" Bonnie asked

"The point is, since Elena can't go out and have fun, we're bringing the fun to her, at Klaus's expense"

* * *

Tyler drove his car towards the mansion. Hayley sat next to him looking bored.

"Why are we here again?" Hayley asked

"There's a big party at this mansion"

"Mansion?"

"Yeah, some british guy owns it or something. Caroline organized it so it's gonna be awesome"

"Who's Caroline?"

"This girl I know"

"A girl you know?"

"don't be like that"

"Whatever"

* * *

There party had already started, the band was playing, beer flowed freely and everyone was dancing, and having a good time. The elephants and giraffe were eating the leaves off the nearby trees. People were dancing outside and inside on the furniture and dropping their drinks all over. Bonnie came out and found Caroline.

"Things are getting a little crazy here" Bonnie said

"It's fine. it's not my house" Caroline said

"Care, you don't want to piss off Klaus"

"Why not?"

"Because he's a 1000 year old hybrid remember?"

"Yeah well he hasn't felt my wrath yet. Keeping Elena cooped up in here while he's screwing me. No one treats me like that, hybrid or whatever he is"

* * *

Tyler was walking through with Hayley when he bumped into Vicki.

"Hey Tyler, when did you get back?" Vicki asked

"Just now actually, great party" Tyler said

"Yeah well Caroline organized it, you know how she is"

"Yeah, where is she?"

"I don't know, I don't care"

Hayley glared at Vicki. Vicki just placed her hand on his arm and smiled.

"Tyler I'm thirsty" Hayley said

"There's a key there" Tyler said

"Ty!" Hayley yelled

Tyler groaned and pulled away from Vicki.

"I'll see you later Tyler?" Vicki asked

"Yeah" Tyler smiled

Hayley grabbed Tyler's arm and yanked him away.

"Is that another girl you know?" Hayley asked

"Are you jealous?" Tyler asked

"Ugh, could she have been more obvious?"

"Hey, don't be like that. I told you, I can't give you what you want"

"Right, you just want to be my alpha and fuck me but that's it right?"

"You were ok with that"

"Maybe I'm not anymore"

Hayley stormed off, while Tyler turned back to Vicki.

* * *

Damon stood next to Elena inside the house. She took a sip out of the beer bottle and sighed.

"I'll get you out of here, I promise" Damon said

"I know, but his hybrids are everywhere" Elena said

"They haven't hurt you have they?"

"No, they're treating me well, they do everything Caroline says"

"And they won't let you go?"

"No, cause apparently what Klaus says goes. They do everything she says except that."

"Pesky sire bond"

* * *

Shane walked into the party looking around. He saw Caroline standing near the elephants. She was touching the rough skin on it. Shane walked over to her casually.

"How did you get an elephant?" Shane asked

"I'm not sure, he kinda showed up" Caroline answered

Shane walked closer and looked at the elephant.

"And the giraffe?" Shane asked

"Apparently it was lonely without the elephants"

"Strange logic you have there"

"They seem ok here, the music isn't bothering them as much"

"They are quite lovely creatures"

The hybrids watching her kept a close distance. They figured that Shane just wanted to see the elephants and the giraffe.

"So you're Bonnie's friend?" Shane asked

"You know Bonnie?"

"I know her grandmother. We work together. I'm Atticus Shane" Shane extended his hand out to her

"Aren't you a bit old to be hanging out at high school parties?" Caroline replied not shaking his hand

"Just looking for Bonnie"

"Isn't she a bit young for you?"

"It's not like that, her grandmother sent me to find her"

"There are cell phones"

"True but at these parties cell phones tend to be ignored"

"Not always. See you around professor" Caroline said walking away

Shane had to rethink his plan. Caroline was a lot smarter than he gave her credit for. He looked over at the elephant and it moved away from him.

* * *

Klaus was driving back to his mansion. He was tired from the flight, from the witches and everyone pulling at him in all different directions. Rebekah and Stefan had run off to Chicago because they didn't want to deal with the crazed doppelganger anymore. Kol had disappeared with no indication if he was coming back. At least he had his hybrids to rely on.

He pulled up to his house and saw all the cars parked all over, on the grass, the flowers, one was even on the fountain. He got out of his car to find teenagers dancing and drinking around his house. He clenched his jaw as he walked in. He saw the teenagers dancing on his furniture and drinking his expensive scotch. He flashed over and grabbed the bottle from them.

"You don't want to drink this" Klaus compelled the teen

He walked through the crowd looking for his hybrids and Caroline. He saw his hybrids still watching over Elena who was talking to Damon. He went outside and saw a band playing, people dancing and singing along. He looked and saw people drinking around the kegs and some people were throwing up. He looked to the other side and saw 2 elephants and a giraffe eating the leaves off the trees.

"What the bloody hell is going on!?" Klaus yelled

No one paid him any attention over the noise of the band and people screaming. He scanned the crowd for Caroline. He found her dancing on top of the outside bar. He pushed past the sea of bodies to get to her. He watched her as she danced, unaware of those around her watching her, lusting after her. Tyler climbed onto the bar and started dancing with her. Klaus didn't care at this point and flashed over to the bar. His hybrids felt his presence and all stood behind him.

"Sweetheart what are you doing?" Klaus asked

Caroline looked down and saw Klaus standing there. She could have sworn there was a vein in his neck that was about to explode. She saw the hybrids all standing behind him.

"Dancing" Caroline said

"Get lost" Tyler said

"I've had a long flight, love, come down here" Klaus said

"Hmm how about no?" Caroline said as she continued to dance

"Sweetheart"

"No! Not until you explain what you're doing with Elena. Cause you're being a dick, dick dick dick dick dick!"

"Elena? Really? I don't see what everyone's going after" Tyler said

"Caroline!" Klaus yelled

"You're still being a dick!" Caroline yelled

"She's mad, you don't want to see her when she's mad" Tyler said as he climbed down

He extended his arms out to catch her. She moved to climb down from the bar. Klaus flashed over and pushed Tyler against the bar.

"Stop it!" Caroline yelled as she hit him on his back

"I didn't leave you here so you could throw a party and rub up against this dog" Klaus said

"No you just left!" Caroline yelled as she stormed off

Klaus groaned inwardly. He let Tyler go and went after her.

"Sweetheart!" Klaus yelled out

Hayley walked over to Tyler and pushed him.

"Any other girls you know here?!" Hayley asked

"Cmon babe" Tyler shrugged it off

"Don't you babe me!"

The hybrids around them backed away slowly. Hayley's eyes flashed yellow.

"I'm so tired of your crap Tyler!"

"What do you want?!"

"I want you to stop screwing every female that walks by!"

"Is that a trick question?"

The hybrids chuckled to themselves and left the two of them alone.

* * *

Klaus was chasing after Caroline through the crowd of people. Someone bumped into him and he didn't bother to look to see who it was. He was trying to get to Caroline. Shane merely looked up and back at Klaus. Klaus flashed in front of her blocking her.

"Sweetheart" Klaus pleaded

"No! You don't get to call me that! Not after what you did!"

"I can explain"

"Explain what? How you just used me to get to Elena? How you just wanted Elena all along? How you kept her trapped in this house while you were screwing me?"

"I didn't use you!"

"She's my friend! You used me to get closer to her!"

"I did no such thing!"

"Screwing me was just an added bonus for you!"

"Caroline!"

Caroline turned, but he was already blocking her.

"Get away from me!" Caroline yelled

"Just hear me out! Please!"

"Everyone wants Elena! What the hell is so special about her?!" Caroline yelled as she pushed him

"Nothing, there's nothing special about her."

"Then why is she here? Why are you taking her blood?"

"Can we talk about this inside?"

"I"m still mad at you!"

"I know"

Caroline followed Klaus towards the house. Shane watched and walked over to the elephants and giraffe. He reached out and touched the giraffe and then the elephant. The giraffe started jerking around and used it's massive neck and slammed it into the side of the house and roof. The elephant roared and stomped into the crowd. The other elephant charged towards the house smashing into the wall.

"What the bloody hell?!" Klaus yelled

The teenagers were screaming and running. Klaus turned to Caroline who was gone. Klaus and his hybrids went after the animals. Klaus hissed at the giraffe who seemed possessed. He jumped up and landed on the giraffe's back. He reached his arms around the base of the neck and squeezed hard. The giraffe started to slow down, and started stumbling around. Klaus released its hold on its neck. The giraffe shook its head and looked around.

The elephant was still running through the crowd and the other one was smashing into the side of the house. The giraffe made a strange noise and the elephant ignored it. The giraffe walked over to the elephant smashing its head into the house. The giraffe swung its neck and hit the elephant in the head. The elephant stopped and shook its head and looked at the giraffe.

Klaus jumped down from the giraffe and looked at his hybrids.

"Where is Caroline?!"

* * *

Caroline was running with the people as the other elephant continued to run through the crowd. Shane grabbed onto her and yanked her off to the side where the trees were. He held onto her arm, his fingers digging into her skin.

"Elephants have really bad eyesight. It can't see us here in the dark under the trees" Shane said

Caroline looked down at his hand on her arm.

"You can let go" Caroline said

"You know Bonnie wouldn't be too happy with me if I didn't do anything to help you"

"Well you helped me now let go"

"Do you feel tired? I think you feel tired" Shane said looking at her

"I'm not tired"

"You're tired" Shane said again

"Let me go!"

Shane shook his head.

"Fascinating" Shane said

"Creepy!"

"Just let me see" Shane reached out to touch her face

Caroline kneed him hard and pushed him away. She turned and started to run. She ran into Shane who only reached out to touch her.

"Get away from me!" Carolin yelled

A hybrid flashed in front of her.

"Do you really think you can stop me?" Shane asked

"The others will be here soon" the hybrid said

"Not soon enough" Shane said

Shane walked up to the hybrid.

"That sire bond is really getting annoying. Don't you want to be free of it?" Shane asked

"Caroline run" the hybrid said

Caroline ran as fast as she could.

"You're only delaying the inevitable. I wish we could have done this without the violence" Shane said

Caroline was running through the forest. She looked back and couldn't see anyone behind her. She slowed down and looked around. She thought she heard something behind her.

"Klaus?" Caroline called out

Caroline turned around and Shane was standing there. His hand was covered in blood.

"What did you do?" Caroline asked

"I just need to talk to you, I want to talk to you about your father"

"What about him?" Caroline said backing away slowly

"What do you know about him?"

"I don't want to talk about this with you"

"But you don't understand"

"I don't know what weird thing you have going on with Bonnie, but that's between you two and you can leave me out of it"

"This is about your father, Silas. there are things about him, things you need to know"

"Klaus!"

Caroline's scream echoed through the forest. Klaus's head snapped up and he flashed in her direction with the hybrids following.

"You're not a banshee Caroline" Shane said

"KLAUS!" Caroline screamed

Shane appeared before her, clamping his hand over her mouth.

"The blood is sacred" Shane said

Caroline felt strange, his touch was affecting her somehow. She could feel him entering her mind, her memories. Caroline pushed him hard. She sent him flying back against the tree. Her eyes glowed blue.

"Don't touch me" Caroline said

Shane laughed as he was slumped against the tree.

"Wonderful! That was wonderful!" Shane said

"Caroline!" Klaus yelled out

Caroline turned and Klaus was standing before her. She punched him in the chest, before she threw her arms around him and buried her face in his chest.

"What the hell took you so long?" Caroline said

* * *

There you have it. are you amused? Leave me a review to tell me if you are, if you liked the chapter or not. no i haven't abandoned my other fics, they're all waiting, since when did I have so many? XD Doesn't anyone wonder where Kol is!? Doesn't anyone call him? Any thoughts on Shane?


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Thanks for reading, faves, alerts, and your reviews. here's another chapt.

* * *

Bonnie was making tea for herself in her house. She wondered where her Grams was. Shane kept talking about how her Grams sent him to find her, but she was nowhere to be found. She sipped on her tea and sighed. She got up and went to her room. One of her grimoires fell to the floor. She bent down and picked it up. She noticed the page it was left on.

* * *

Klaus woke up to find he was alone in bed. He sat up and heard the shower. He got up and walked into the bathroom. He saw Caroline huddled in the corner of the shower. He turned the water off and grabbed a towel and wrapped her in it.

"Caroline, what's wrong?" Klaus asked

"He got into my head"

"Who?"

"That creepy Shane. I could feel him in my mind, like he was seeing all my memories"

Klaus picked her up and carried her back into the bedroom. He placed her gently on the bed.

"I'll pay this Shane a visit" Klaus said

"No, don't" Caroline grabbed onto his hand

Klaus sat down onto the bed next to her.

"You're safe here, no one will hurt you"

"I want to talk to Bonnie, he's her creepy friend"

"Then we'll visit Bonnie"

"I'm still mad at you about Elena"

"Alright"

"But right now I'm more freaked out about what Shane did"

Klaus put his arm around her and she curled into his chest. He held her closer and rested his chin on her head. She pressed her ear against his chest, hearing the sound of his erratic heartbeat. It seemed to calm her and she fell asleep.

* * *

Klaus ordered his hybrids to look into Shane and to see what they could find. They came back stating that he was a college professor at whitmore college. His wife died last year and he took a year off traveling. There was nothing about him that stood out. Klaus ordered his hybrids to double up on the patrols around the house. He went back to his room where he found Caroline in the middle of the nightmare. He gently tried to wake her.

"Caroline, wake up, wake up" Klaus said

Caroline whimpered in her sleep.

"Caroline!"

Caroline's body jerked and she woke up abruptly. She looked around and realized where she was.

"It was just a dream" Klaus said

Caroline buried her face in his chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"He's trying to get into my head" Caroline said

"Who?"

"Silas"

* * *

Elena was taking a shower when she heard someone walk into the room. She reached for her towel and wrapped herself in it. She stepped outside and saw Damon holding a bag of greasy food.

"Damon?" Elena asked

"It's me, brought you breakfast of grease and fried goodness" Damon said

"How did you get in?"

"Hybrids don't really care who goes in and out as long as you stay. Besides I bribed them with bacon"

* * *

"I need to feed" Caroline said as she slipped on her jacket

"I'm right here" Klaus said

"I need to feed a lot, and you need to be at full strength if Shane decides to show up again" Caroline said

"Why do you need to feed so much?"

"I just want to be prepared ok? And if I take too much from you, then you're just dead weight, and can't really help. Let's go to the Grill"

"We're taking the hybrids with us"

"Whatever"

* * *

Bonnie walked into the old abandoned house. She walked into the basement and the candles lit up around her. She looked around and saw that she was alone.

"I know you're all mad at me and all, but I really need your help" Bonnie said

Bonnie looked around and saw that the candles burned brighter. She heard whispers but she couldn't make out what was being said.

"I don't know where my Grams is, and I really need to find her. I tried a locator spell but it's not working for some reason. So whatever help you can give me it would be greatly appreciated. Please?" Bonnie said

"Child"

Bonnie turned around and saw her Grams standing there.

"Grams where have you been?" Bonnie said walking to hug her

"Bonnie wait!"

Bonnie reached out to hug her only to fall through. Bonnie turned around and reached out to her.

"Why can't I feel you? Why can't I touch you?!" Bonnie screamed

"Calm down, please. I'm dead Bonnie, that's why I'm here"

"How?"

"Silas"

"It was you in my room, you pushed the grimoire to the floor"

"Yes, I knew you would come here and figure it out"

"Where are you? Shane keeps saying-"

"That's not Shane, Shane's dead too. We both are. Silas killed us both. And he took Shane's form"

"He can do that?"

"Yes, Bonnie, you have to be careful. I can only appear to you here because of the spirits. If you see me outside, that's not me. SIlas doesn't know that I reached out to you, so let him think that you don't know who he truly is yet"

"What are we going to do?"

* * *

The hybrids were in the alleyway, as Caroline fed off one of the bus boys. She tried not to take too much. Klaus felt a surge of jealousy when he saw her touch the bus boy, the way the bus boy's eyes dreamily gazed at her. He saw Caroline open her mouth almost as if she was going to kiss the bus boy. He was about to flash over and snap the bus boy's neck when he saw the blue glow float out of the bus boy's mouth and into hers. She stopped and let him go. Klaus flashed over to her, grabbed her and kissed her. Caroline pushed him away slightly.

"What was that for?" Caroline asked

"I don't like it when you touch other people"

"I was feeding, and it's easier if I hold them than kiss them"

"You were going to kiss him?!"

"No! I said it's easier if I hold him otherwise I end up taking too much and killing them"

"That wouldn't be so bad"

"We'll finish up inside"

Once inside Caroline went into the bathrooms and saw Vicki there. She couldn't really ignore her so she decided to be the better person and acknowledge her.

"Hey" Caroline said

"Hey" Vickie replied

Vicki was applying lip gloss when Caroline was fixing her hair in the mirror.

"What's wrong with Tyler?" Vickie asked

"Is this a trick question? Considering you were sucking his face off the last time I saw you two together"

"He disappears and then shows up with that skanky brunette"

"I don't want to get involved in this"

"It's like he can't just keep it in his pants. What the hell is wrong with me?"

Caroline placed her hand on Vickie's shoulder. Vickie smiled at her in a dreamy state. Caroline opened her mouth and slowly drained Vicki. She didn't take that much, but she let Vickie go once she was done. Caroline applied some lipgloss and walked out. She headed back to the bar when Klaus stopped her.

"Let's get out of here" Klaus said

"I'm kinda hungry, for food that is" Caroline said

"Order it to go"

"Fine"

Caroline leaned on the bar to catch someone's attention. She turned around and saw several hybrids standing around her.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked

"Klaus wants us to protect you" a hybrid answered

"He's right there" Caroline said

"That's not Klaus" another hybrid answered

Caroline looked over at Klaus who was standing in front of her. The hybrids pushed him back and stood in front of her.

"This is ridiculous, Caroline, come with me" Klaus said

The hybrids stopped her.

"Klaus wants us to protect her, you're not Klaus" another hybrid said

"And how do you know that?" Klaus asked

"Because you're not Klaus" the hybrid said

"This is a trick, this is Silas's doing. Caroline come with me" Klaus said

"He's not Klaus" the hybrid said

Caroline looked at Klaus, he looked like Klaus, sounded like Klaus. But the hybrids refused to let him near her.

"Where is Klaus?" Caroline asked

"I'm right here" Klaus said

"You're not Klaus, you look like him, but you don't smell like him" the hybrid said

"If you were Klaus, and you asked us to move, we would, but you're not. We can feel him impose his will on us, and you clearly aren't him" another hybrid said

"Damn that sire bond, we really need to get rid of that" Klaus said

Caroline held onto the hybrid in front of her.

"What did you do to him?" Caroline asked

"He's taking a nap" Klaus answered

The hybrid Caroline was holding onto, turned around, grabbed her and flashed out of the grill through the back. The other hybrids stood their ground waiting for Silas/Klaus to attack.

"Interesting" Klaus said

Caroline looked around and saw she was in the alley behind the Grill. The hybrid released his hold on her.

"Where's Klaus?" Caroline asked

"He's somewhere here."

"What's your name?"

"Dean"

"Thanks Dean"

The lid of the dumpster slammed opened. Dean was ready to attack. Caroline stood behind him. Klaus pulled himself out of the dumpster and cracked his neck. He looked over at the two standing there.

"Is there a reason why you snapped my neck love?" Klaus asked

"I didn't, I was in the bathroom" Caroline said

Klaus narrowed his eyes on her. Dean stood in front of her.

"Move aside, I'm not going to hurt her" Klaus said

Dean stepped aside and Klaus walked towards Caroline.

"Is it really you?" Caroline asked

"It's him" Dean said

"You lead me out here, and then suddenly snapped my neck" Klaus said

"That wasn't me, I was in the bathroom with Vicki. When I came out you wanted me to leave with you. But your hybrids stopped the fake you"

"Silas. I think it's time we had a little chat" Klaus said

"No, I just want to go, I don't want to be here"

"Take her back" Klaus said

"No! I'm not leaving you here! He can become whoever, there's no way I'm letting you out of my sight!"

"Sweetheart-"

"No! I don't, I don't want to be alone right now. He's trying to get into my head and-"

"Alright" Klaus pulled her into his arms, "We're leaving"

* * *

Elena was with Damon in her room. They were talking about a way out of the house when Damon stopped and placed 2 of his fingers over Elena's lips. He motioned towards the door and Elena nodded.

"So what ice cream flavor do you want this time?" Damon asked

"Hmm, nothing like chunky monkey, or maybe something with girl scout cookies in it" Elena said

Klaus flashed into the house carrying Caroline. He carried her into his room and put her on the bed. Caroline sat up and looked at him.

"Is Elena still here?" Caroline asked

"Yes, do you want to speak to her?" Klaus asked

"Why are you keeping her here?"

"I need her blood to make more hybrids"

"Why do you need more hybrids?"

"To protect you, to protect myself"

"You seem to do that fine by yourself. You don't need anyone, aren't you like indestructible or something?"

"I can't be killed, unless you have a white oak stake lying somewhere around here"

"Then why do you need hybrids?"

"There is one thing about being a hybrid that they seem to like. They are no longer bound by the moon. They can turn whenever they want, and if they choose not to, they don't have to"

"So?"

"Sweetheart, do you understand what turning for a werewolf is like? It's beyond words, it's excruciating, to the point where you beg for death and every bone in your body continues to break, snap, and there is no end to it. And once you turn, the wolf takes over, and you have absolutely no control"

"And being a hybrid they don't have to turn anymore?"

"No, it also keeps them loyal to me"

"I noticed, you don't even pay them, you should at least pay them"

"Why?"

"Because they had lives before you came and took them! They're people Klaus! Elena's a person! We're all people! We all matter! You can't treat them like that!"

"My hybrids are loyal to me, all I ask for is some appreciation! Elena as you call her is a doppelganger! She exists solely as a loophole in nature!"

"She's my friend! Let her go!"

"No"

Caroline's eyes flashed blue. She got off the bed and walked over to him. She pulled him by the collar of his jacket.

"Let her go" Caroline said

"No"

Caroline's hand reached onto his jaw. Her touch sent a warm feeling through his body.

"Just let her go" Caroline said

Klaus leaned into her hand, enjoying her touch. His eyes opened again as he lifted his head out of her hand.

"No"

Caroline pulled her hands away from him.

"You tried to use your power on me, to make me change my mind. I would have never thought that of you"

"She's my friend. Aren't I enough?"

Klaus stepped closer to her. His hands pulled her waist closer to him.

"You are more than enough, you are everything. I would burn everything down to the ground into ash if you wanted. I just need her blood to make more hybrids. Some werewolves came to find me because they didn't want to turn anymore. I'll let your friend go, but she can't leave town. And I'll pay the hybrids for staying"

A huge smile broke out on Caroline's face. She placed her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"You should learn their names too instead of calling them hybrids. They're not your minions" Caroline said

"Now you want me to learn names? I have a hard enough time remembering yours"

"Hey!"

Klaus laughed and kissed her softly.

"Though it seems the sire bond I have with them keeps Silas from controlling them. That may be a good thing"

"They knew it wasn't you inside the Grill. They just knew. If they weren't there I would have just gone with him thinking it was you"

"Good thing the hybrids are around then"

* * *

So that's all she wrote. Haven't had much inspiration to write, mostly cause no one else has updated their klaroline fics! Hello! I know you're out there! what are you waiting for?! And my True Blood fandom! What has happened!? well that season was completely uninspiring for me on all levels. *sigh* anyways, leave me a review. Reach me on tumblr. and to the person who keeps posting to update halloween, it was stated in that story that it's updated when I get inspiration. There ain't any right now. feel like sending me some?


	11. Chapter 11

AN: thanks for reading. is anyone reading this btw? *echoes* hello out there? anyone? the first scene is something that some ppl will go EWWW! and then some ppl will go ok, he's a vampire, and then some of you will be like wtf? you have been warned! brace yourself!

* * *

Klaus was in his study calling Elijah who wasn't answering his phone. Klaus wondered what Elijah had been up to since he left New Orleans. His head snapped up when he recognized the familiar scent. He flashed upstairs to his room where he saw Caroline sleeping in his bed still. He flashed over to her, and pulled the sheet off her naked body. Caroline woke up when she felt the coldness of the air hit her skin. Her eyes opened and she looked up at Klaus who was standing over her.

"What are you doing?" Caroline said as she sat up

"Are you hurt?" Klaus asked

"You just ripped the sheet off me just to ask me that?"

"I smelled-"

"Oh god!" Caroline pulled the sheet back to cover herself, "Don't look at me!"

"Sweetheart-"

"Stop looking at me! Get out! GET OUT!" Caroline yelled

Klaus backed away from her slowly. Caroline picked up a pillow and threw it at him.

"OUT!" Caroline yelled

Klaus had his hands in front of him trying to block himself from the mountain of pillows that was aimed at him. When there were no pillows left Caroline huffed and ran into the bathroom and slammed the door. She leaned against the door and closed her eyes.

"Are you alright?" Klaus asked through the door

"Just go! This is so embarrassing!"

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about"

"Just stop talking! Please! It's bad enough I had to go through this with my 2 gay dads. I don't need you talking about it"

"I am part vampire love. I can smell it"

Caroline's eyes went wide. If she could be any more mortified, Klaus just admitted he could smell it on her.

"Are you sure it's not the werewolf side of you?"

"Maybe, now open the door"

"No! Go away!"

"There's nothing to feel embarrassed about. It's just a little blood"

"It's not a papercut! I just bled onto your sheets!" Caroline covered her face

"You also dropped your pizza onto my sheets, and your soda. I didn't see you lock yourself in the bathroom over that"

"That's different!"

"Not to the washing machine. Now open the door love"

"No!"

"You do realize I can easily rip the door off the hinges. But then I'd have to send my hybrids out to get a new door, and then they'd have to come here and see-"

The door flew open. Caroline stood there, wrapped in a sheet glaring at him.

"Don't pout love" Klaus said as he stepped closer to her

Caroline backed away from him, until she hit the sink. She saw his eyes turn from their usual blue to a golden amber. His hands pulled her closer and he nuzzled her neck.

"You smell incredible" Klaus said

"I smell like you"

"No, you smell divine. I must have you" Klaus said as he pulled the sheet from her body

"No! No no no no no! This ride is closed for repairs!" Caroline pulled away from him

"But it's just blood, it doesn't bother me at all"

"NO!"

"But I'm a vampire, we like blood. Just let me-"

"No! Ew! Gross! No!"

Caroline jumped into the shower and turned the water on.

"But you're just going to waste it!" Klaus said

"Are you serious?" Caroline asked

The shower curtain was ripped off its hooks. Caroline gasped as she saw Klaus standing there with his golden eyes staring at her. The water running off her body suddenly felt cold.

"You're making this extremely difficult for me" Klaus said

Klaus grabbed her and kissed her, not caring that her body was wet, the shower was still running. The animalistic urge to take her was consuming him. Her blood always called out to him, but now he couldn't resist anymore.

"Klaus!" Caroline pushed him away slightly

"I've never bitten you once and I won't until you ask me to. But right now I have to have you"

Caroline didn't have time to protest. His lips were on hers, his body pushing hers into the cold tiles against the shower. She felt a cool breeze and realized her palms were against the cold tiles and Klaus was behind her. She saw his hand next to hers, his fingers were slowly curling into the tiles. They were easily crushed into dust under his fingertips. She felt his other hand on her hip, digging into her skin. She let out a gasp when she felt him thrust inside her. She felt his fangs gently scraping along her neck. She shuddered and tried to pull her neck away. She could share body fluids with him, but sharing blood, that was something she wasn't ready for. Klaus could sense her hesitation and stopped.

"Let me taste you" Klaus whispered into her ear

Before she could respond, Klaus pulled out and turned her around again. She looked down and saw Klaus's head between her legs.

"Klaus!"

* * *

Bonnie walked into the diner and looked around. She sat down at the counter and ordered a soda. She glanced down at her watch and sighed. Her phone started to ring and she looked at who was calling. She ignored it and took a sip of her soda. Her continued to ring and she continued to ignore it.

* * *

Elena walked into her house with Damon behind her.

"I still don't get why Klaus just let you go, there has to be a catch" Damon said

"Caroline talked to him, and whatever she said worked"

"Blondie has a use afterall"

"she has a name Damon"

"I know that, but she is blonde"

"Whatever, I'm just glad to be back"

Elena walked into the kitchen and stopped. Damon bumped into her and wondered why she stopped.

"Hey" Miranda said

"Mom?" Elena asked

"Yes it's me, how was your day?" Miranda asked

Damon grabbed Elena and flashed to the door. Miranda blocked them.

"I take it you don't want to see me" Miranda said

"Mom? How are you even here?" Elena asked

"It's not your mom" Damon said as he stood in front of her, "Whoever this is, just looked at all the pictures around the house, they just forgot one little detail, that your mom is dead"

"Now that one I didn't see coming" Miranda said

"Who are you?" Elena asked

"Just looking for someone" Miranda smiled

"Get out" Damon hissed

"Your friend Bonnie is missing, she's not answering my calls, and I don't like being ignored." Miranda said

"Well you know cell reception here sucks" Damon said

Miranda grabbed Damon and threw him into the living room without a second glance. She walked towards Elena.

"Call your friend Bonnie, and tell her Shane's looking for her. Tell her her Grams is looking for her as well. She could come home soon"

Elena nodded slowly and then Miranda was gone.

* * *

Bonnie sighed and looked at her watch again. She realized the person she was waiting for wasn't going to show up. She paid for her soda and headed out. Her phone continued to ring and she groaned in frustration. She was walking towards her car when the ringing from her phone was making her insane.

"What?!" Bonnie yelled

"Is that any way to talk to your Grams?"

Bonnie froze. It sounded her like Grams, but she knew it wasn't her.

"Bonnie? Bonnie are you there?"

"Yeah" Bonnie managed to get out

"Where have you been? I've been calling you all day, Shane has too"

"I'm ok, I've been out"

Bonnie covered her mouth to keep herself from crying.

"Bonnie tell me where you are. I'll come get you. Are you hurt? Bonnie!"

Bonnie dropped her phone. She scrambled to get to her car door. She reached the handle, when another hand was placed on hers. She stopped and looked up.

"Bonnie's fine, she's just spent the day with me that's all, she'll be back soon" Kol said

"Who are you?"

"Her boyfriend"

"Since when?"

"Ah, I'll let her tell you all about it, bye now"

Kol smiled at her and handed her the phone.

"You dropped this" Kol said

"What took you so long?" Bonnie asked

"Well, I was, um actually, I-"

Bonnie started to cry again. Kol never handled crying women very well. He pulled her closer into his chest and she buried her face crying.

"What's wrong?"

* * *

Caroline sat in the bathtub relaxing. Klaus had finally been pulled away by Elijah's call leaving her some alone time finally. She heard her phone ring and she opened one eye to look at it. From the ring she knew who it was. She reached over and answered it.

"Hey Elena"

"Hey Care, have you heard from Bonnie?"

"No, something wrong?"

"Yeah, a lot actually. My mom or someone who looks like my mom was here in my house looking for Bonnie. I don't know what the hell is going on, but we need to find Bonnie"

"It sounds like Shane or Silas, or whoever he wants to be today"

"Who?"

"Just come over, oh and can you over some tampons"

"Really Care?"

"What? I didn't have time to get any"

"Whatever"

* * *

Kol was driving Bonnie back to Mystic Falls.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Kol asked

"Where have you been all this time?" Bonnie asked

"You did try to kill me darling, suffice to say it was a bit unsettling"

"I'm sorry about that, I didn't know what came over me. And a lot was happening"

"Yes, you ran off with that older fellow"

"That wasn't Shane. It's some immortal named Silas who took his form"

Kol stopped the car.

"Silas is here?"

"Yeah, he killed Shane and my Grams. He's been pretending to be them this whole time. It's sick"

"Does he know you know who he is yet?"

"No, I've been out of Mystic Falls this whole time. I've been trying to reach you"

"Why me?"

"You're the only person I can trust"

"Well how do you know it's really me?"

"Kol!"

"Well you have to be certain. How do I know you're really you?"

"No one can pretend to be that annoying"

"You wound me!"

Bonnie moved closer to him, climbing onto him. Her arms reached around his waist and to his lower back. Her finger slowly trailed up a bit. Kol smirked and Bonnie leaned into his neck. She inhaled his scent. She pulled away and looked at him.

"It's you" Bonnie said

"How can you tell?"

"Your cologne"

"Silas could easily buy the same one"

"You do this thing with your mouth when I touch you on this spot on your back"

"Crafty aren't we?"

"So you're you, and I'm me, so now can we deal with the fact that Silas is running around pretending to be my dead Grams and Shane?"

"Just one more thing, so I know you're really you"

"What?"

Kol pulled Bonnie closer and kissed her.

"Oh it's you, definitely you" Kol said

* * *

Caroline threw the box of tampons in the basket she was holding. Elena picked up another box and threw into the basket.

"When I said I needed tampons I meant I needed tampons" Caroline said

"I brought you some" Elena said

"You brought me 2, 2 is a couple, not some"

"Whatever, it's not like you have to worry about it"

"What?"

"I mean, nevermind"

"What is it?"

"Nothing"

"Elena, I like tell you everything"

"That's only because you have a big mouth"

"Elena!"

"Caroline!"

"Do I really have to be here for this?" Dean said annoyed

"You don't have to follow us around, you can wait in the car like Damon" Caroline said

"Klaus said to-"

"I know what Klaus said, just wait at the end of the aisle then" Caroline said

Dean sighed and went to the end of the aisle and waited.

"Has Damon like ever, nevermind" Caroline said

"What?"

"Cause this morning Klaus was all crazy, he totally smashed up the shower"

"He smells the blood, that's why they're on edge" Elena said

"So it happens huh?"

"Yeah, but it gets easier"

"How?"

* * *

"Are you sure this is going to work?" Bonnie asked as Kol pulled up to her house

"It will, just stick to the plan" Kol said

"How are you sure that-"

"It'll work, just play along, sneak out and the rest will play itself out. Trust me"

"Fine"

"Oh wait"

"What?"

Kol kissed her neck, and Bonnie squealed out in laughter.

"Stop Kol!"

"There that's better"

Bonnie was confused but Kol merely smiled.

"Are you going to invite me in?" Kol asked

"You already have an invitation"

"I'll be waiting in 30 minutes"

"Ok"

Bonnie got out of the car and headed towards her house. It was strange in that she knew Shane and her Grams were both dead and that Silas was parading around in their form. She pushed that from her mind and filled it with images of Kol instead. She smiled as she walked through the door.

"Bonnie! Where have you been?! I've been worried!" Grams yelled

"Sorry Grams, I kinda got caught up in some stuff"

"Caught up?" Grams pushed her hair aside exposing her neck, "I can see that"

Bonnie touched her neck and went to look in the mirror and saw the little love bites Kol left over her neck.

"I can see who kept you busy. Am I going to meet this boy?"

"Ah, maybe, it's too soon right now"

"Really? You know this isn't a hotel that I run where you can come and go as you please"

Bonnie's anger flared up. Silas pretending to be her grams pretending to lecture her?

"The same could be said about you Grams. You disappeared, where were you?"

"I had a few things to take care of, but I left Shane here to look after you"

"yeah right, I'm going to bed"

Bonnie walked into her room and changed to take a shower.

* * *

Kol walked into the mansion only to find it was filled with hybrids. He looked around and saw Rebekah holding a bottle of wine walking through.

"Bexx, who are all these people?" Kol asked

"Ah you've finally decided to return to us"

"I had a situation to deal with"

"Right"

"Anyways, who are these people?"

"Nik's hybrids"

"Why are there so many?"

"You know Nik, he's rather compulsive about these things"

"Where is Nik?"

"Painting I think"

Klaus was in his studio talking when Kol walked in.

"Nik!" Kol said

"Kol I'm busy right now"

Kol looked over at the brunette who stood there, and the guy standing next to her. He could tell by their smell they were werewolves.

"Smells like wet dog in here" Kol teased

"Not now Kol" Klaus said

"I can hear you!" Hayley said

Tyler grabbed onto her arm and pulled her back

"I need to talk to you about something. It pertains to Silas"

Klaus turned his attention to his brother.

"You two we'll discuss this later" Klaus said

Hayley and Tyler walked out.

"I can't believe you want to do this! This is crazy!" Hayley said

"I don't have to turn anymore, you should understand what that means" Tyler said

"you'll be his slave, do you understand that? You won't have free will, you'll do whatever he says without question!"

"Look around Hayley, all these people here don't have to turn, they're happier."

"No they're not, they're bound to him, I'd rather die than be one of his bitches"

"That's how you see it"

"Don't you get it? You're ashamed of being a wolf. why?"

"Because I have to break every bone in my body when it's a full moon. I have no control over it or anything else. I might hurt someone I care about"

"That's because you're afraid, you fight against it. It's not a curse, it's who we are. And I'm not ashamed of it. Yeah it hurts like hell when you turn, but it''s still my choice!"

Hayley stormed off and Tyler went after her.

* * *

"What about Silas?" Klaus asked putting his paint brushes away

"He's here in Mystic Falls parading around in different bodies" Kol said

"I'm aware of that, he pretended to be me to get to Caroline"

"Caroline? The succubus? Why does he want to get to her for?"

"She says he's her father"

"Say that again"

"He's her father"

"I haven't been away that long Nik, it sounds like you're saying that Silas the oldest immortal known is Caroline's father."

"You heard correctly"

"Well then you'll have no problems with my plan"

"Plan? You plan things besides parties?"

"Contrary to what you think I'm not just a delinquent"

"You're quite annoying too"

"Caroline would explain why Silas is here, but it doesn't explain why he's pretending to be Bonnie's grandmother"

"The Bennet witch?"

"She has a name"

"I doubt you'd remember it"

"NIk!"

"Alright, what is your plan?"

* * *

Rebekah was upstairs pouring a glass a wine when Stefan walked in.

"Took you long enough" Rebekah said

"Well it was a bit crowded" Stefan replied

Rebekah turned around and handed him a glass. She picked up her own glass and clinked her glass against his.

"Finally, we can leave" Rebekah said

"You sound sad"

"Hardly. Nik has been insufferable, once he made his hybrids, he decided to turn the house into a shelter for hybrids, that and he's constantly shaggin the succubus. Now that he doesn't need us anymore we can finally leave. I'm thinking Rome" Rebekah said

"Don't you want to spend time with your family?"

"So not funny"

Rebekah pulled him closer and kissed him. She pulled back and drank from her wine glass.

"This is dreadful, I need a new bottle" Rebekah said heading for the door

Stefan flashed before.

"Why don't I get it and you wait here?" Stefan said

"You can never pick out a decent bottle"

"You should rest"

"I'll take a bubble bath while you search for a decent bottle"

Rebekah walked into the bathroom and turned the water on. Stefan opened the door and went outside. Rebekah walked through the other door of the bathroom that lead to another bedroom and quietly went downstairs. She heard her brothers talking in the studio and flashed there.

"Something's wrong with Stefan" Rebekah said

"There's something new" Klaus said

"He not brooding enough?" Kol asked

"He looks like Stefan, sounds like Stefan, but it's not Stefan" Rebekah said

Kol and Klaus both looked at each other.

"Where is he?" Klaus asked

"I don't know, he said he was going to get another bottle of wine" Rebekah said

"He's in the house" Kol said

"He's here for Caroline" Klaus said

"Well where is she?" Kol asked

"Out" Klaus answered

* * *

Stefan was walking through the hallways. He was searching the rooms for Caroline. He was trying to be discreet about it as there were many Hybrids walking around.

"This isn't the wine cellar Stefan" Rebekah said from behind

Stefan turned around and saw Rebekah standing there with her brothers Kol and Klaus.

"No it's not" Stefan said

"Who are you?" Rebekah asked

"What gave it away?" Stefan asked

"A man's signature is his kiss. And yours was just lacking in every department." Rebekah said

"The feelings' mutual" Stefan said

"Get out" Rebekah hissed

"Don't you want to know what I've done to your boyfriend?" Stefan asked

"She can always get a new one" Kol said

"Shut up Kol!" Rebekah said

"Where is she?" Stefan asked

"Not here" Klaus answered

Stefan flashed off.

"We have to find Stefan" Rebekah said

* * *

Caroline was walking through the aisles while Dean was near her. Elena carried over 2 bags of chips and placed it in her basket. Elena noticed which aisle they were in. Instead of tampons it was condoms and lube.

"What are you doing in here?" Elena asked

"What? Oh nothing"

"You don't need any of this stuff" Elena said

"I know that!"

"Vampires can't procreate!"

"I know"

"Then why are we in this aisle?"

"I'm not buying anything in here"

Dean's phone went off and he answered it. A second later he was next to Caroline.

"I hate it when you do that" Caroline said

"We have to go, now" Dean said

"I still have to pay for this"

"No, now, Silas is pretending to be Stefan, we have to go now"

"I really need this box of tampons, you don't understand"

Dean took the basket and handed it to Elena.

"Buy this and Caroline will call you with a location" Dean said

* * *

Bonnie walked into the mansion and saw the hybrids walking around. She walked further in and heard voices talking.

"Why won't you tell us where you're going?" Rebekah asked

"Because Silas can get into your head, and I don't want him to know what we're planning" Kol said

"And what's to keep him from getting into your head?" Rebekah asked

"I'm not going to be here for him to do that. You're going to keep him distracted"

"How?"

"With me" Bonnie said

"Who the hell are you?" Rebekah asked

"A witch" Bonnie answered

"A witch? Well it is a step up from human" Rebekah said

"Did you put the spell up?" Kol asked

"Yes, but it will only last 3 nights. I bound it to the moon, so that's all the time we have"

"Let's go then" Kol said

"Wait! What spell?" Rebekah asked

"It's a protection spell. Only those of your bloodline can get in" Bonnie said

* * *

Caroline was walking towards the house when she saw Kol and Bonnie flash away. She followed Dean to the door when she suddenly slammed into a barrier and fell back. Dean turned around to catch her.

"Are you ok?" Dean asked

"yeah, that was weird" Caroline said

Klaus flashed to the door and saw Dean holding Caroling rather intimately. He threw Dean across the lawn and grabbed onto Caroline.

"What the hell?" Caroline yelled

He took her by the hand and led her into the house. Caroline bumped into the invisible barrier again.

"Ouch!" Caroline said holding her head

Klaus turned around and held her head in his hands.

"What's wrong?" Klaus asked

"I can't get into the house, I keep bumping into an invisible wall or something" Caroline said as she walked up to the door and pressed against the invisible barrier.

Klaus watched her and saw that she couldn't get inside.

"is this what it's like for vampires? When you can't get inside?" Caroline asked

"The spell, of course" Klaus bit into his wrist and shoved it onto her mouth

Caroling struggled against him as she tasted his blood in her mouth. When he felt that she had enough he pulled his wrist away.

"What the hell was that?!" Caroline yelled

Klaus pulled her inside the house, she walked past the barrier and wondered what was going on. He lead her into the living room.

"Are you going to tell me what's happening?" Caroline asked

"Your witch friend put up a protection spell, only those of my family's bloodline can enter. It's to keep Silas out"

"For how long?"

"Three nights. Kol should be back with the witch by then"

"Is that why you made me drink your blood?"

"How else were you going to get inside?"

"Ew gross, vampires and blood"

* * *

Bonnie and Kol were in the car. Kol was driving and Bonnie was staring out the window.

"i don't want to do this" Bonnie said

"I know you don't want to see her, but you really don't have a choice now"

"I hate her, she left me, what makes you think she'll help?"

"Because she's your mother, and even though mine tried to kill me, I'm sure she's more than willing to help you"

"That's if she has any magic left"

"She's the only one alive that's been able to perform that spell, you need her"

"Let's just get this over with"

Elena knocked on the door to the mansion. A hybrid opened it.

"I'm here for Caroline" Elena said

The hybrid stopped her.

"What?" Elena asked

"How do we know you're really Caroline's friend?"

"I have 2 boxes of super absorbency jumbo tampons, I highly doubt anyone pretending to be me would show up with this" Elena said

"What about the chips?" Caroline asked walking towards the door

"Yes and the chips" Elena said

"Let her in, she has my stuff" Caroline said

"What's with all the extra security?" Elena asked as she walked in

"Silas being creepy, Bonnie put up a spell here, so he can't get in"

"Really?"

"Yeah, you can stay if you want, but I know you really don't want to be here"

"I'll think about it"

* * *

Rebekah was pulling Stefan's lifeless body back to her room. She tossed him onto the bed and sat down next to him. She brushed his hair aside and his eyes flew open. He sat up and looked around. He saw Rebekah and backed away from her on the bed.

"you snapped my neck" Stefan said

"I didn't, Silas did. Apparently he can look like who ever he wants."

"How do I know it's really you?"

Rebekah pushed him back onto the bed and kissed him. She pulled away slightly and smiled.

"It's me" Rebekah said

* * *

Kol pulled up to a small cottage with a small garden in the front. Bonnie sighed and looked over to Kol.

"I'll be right next to you" Kol said

"Let's just get this over with" Bonnie said as she got out of the car

Bonnie looked at the small cottage and walked up to the door. She knocked on the door and waited.

"She's not here, let's go, this is a waste of time" Bonnie said

"Patience, she's only human" Kol said

"She's not answering for a reason"

"Just give her a minute to reach the door"

"You can hear her inside can't you?"

The door opened slowly and a woman looked at the both of them.

"Can I help you?"

"Hi mom" Bonnie said

* * *

Are you amused? have I kept things interesting? Are you completely grossed out? the first scene is based on something I had read in another vampire fandom, I can't remember who wrote the story it was a while ago, (i would so give you credit) but it was highly entertaining. XD

Also there seems to be an extreme use of the word whore lately. I thank you for taking the time to read but you don't have to call everyone a whore, and yes Caroline is a succubus but she's not a whore. whores charge for it. sluts do it for free. so let's just clear that up ok? And no Caroline is not a slut. damn all this slut shaming. Let's keep it light shall we?

And some of you internet people are creepy. You know who you are, creepy mesg, creepy anon reviews, I've deleted them and I'm not responding cause you need serious mental help. really. You have once again reminded me how creep you are. Don't mesg me, don't leave me reviews, just leave me alone. And to the person who threatened to report me because I failed to put a warning. This story contains nuts, peanuts, soy, gluten, was written in a place that processes peanuts and other animal products. It is not kosher, it is not halal, not vegan, not vegetarian, contains GMO's, it is for all intensive purposes just a fictional story that I wrote for fun.

The above was not directed at the normal readers, you guys are pretty awesome taking the time out to read and not be creepy. The creepy ppl just go away please.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: Thanks for reading! See you at the bottom! No beta still!

* * *

The door slammed shut, leaving Bonnie and Kol standing outside. Her mom slammed the door shut in her face, than talk to her.

"Wow, told you it wasn't worth coming here. I didn't spend hours in a car with you just so she could do that" Bonnie said

"Don't get mad"

"I'm past mad, I don't care, I told you it was a bad idea coming here"

The door flew open and the woman stood there holding shotgun pointed at them. Kol flashed infront of Bonnie, shielding her as the woman shot him. The wooden bullets were lodged in his chest.

"Kol!" Bonnie yelled

Kol stumbled back and then fell off the porch onto the ground in pain.

"Kol!" Bonnie rushed over to his side

"Damn I missed" the woman said

Bonnie glared at her. The woman took out a metal container.

"Get off my property! I don't want any vamps here!"

"No one tries to kill my man except me!" Bonnie yelled

The woman threw the metal container at Bonnie, who looked at it and then sent it flying to the other side of the cottage.

"You're a witch"

"Yes I am. And if you try to shoot my vampire boyfriend again I'll make sure he rips your head off and uses it like a soccer ball"

"Is it really you? Bonnie?"

* * *

Caroline and Elena were in the kitchen. Caroline was looking for a bowl to make dip with. She opened the cabinets and saw it on the top. Of course the thing she needed would be completely out of her reach. She climbed onto the counter and reached up to get it.

"Caroline be careful!" Elena said

Caroline grabbed the bowl and then lost her balance. She fell back, but a pair of strong arms caught her. Caroline looked up and smiled.

"Thanks" Caroline said

"It's bad enough I had to be there when you bought tampons, now I'm on kitchen duty?" Dean teased

Klaus was standing in the doorway glaring. He didn't like how his hybrid was touching her, how close they were. He was ready to rip his hybrid's throat out. Caroline laughed along with Dean and smiled. She went over to the counter to make the dip, while Dean watched her.

"Let's make french onion dip" Elena said

"I have a feeling it's not really french" Caroline said

"You can make guacamole" Dean said

"We didn't get avocados" Elena said

Dean turned around and reached into the basket and took out two avocados.

"But we did, and these are ripe" Dean said

"How do you tell?" Caroline asked

"You squeeze it a little, there should be some give but it shouldn't be mushy" Dean said as he placed it in her hand.

"Really?" Caroline asked

Dean's hand was over hers as they both squeezed the avocado.

"Like that" Dean said

Klaus flashed over and in a blur, Dean was flying down the hallway, the avocado smashed onto the floor and Klaus was standing there. She could feel the anger radiating off him.

"What is wrong with you?!" Caroline yelled

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you?" Klaus yelled back

"Me? I'm trying to make some dip!" Caroline grabbed a bag of chips and ripped it open, "Dip for my chips!"

"Those are actually crisps-"

"Don't you use your accent on me!" Caroline threw a few chips at him

"What accent? You're the one with the accent!"

"I don't know what's wrong with you, but I don't need you going all crazy alpha male on me! This isn't a pissing contest, and no you cannot pee on me! I am SO NOT into that!"

"I wouldn't-"

"You better not! I need more chips!"

"Send your favorite hybrid out to get them then!"

Caroline pushed the bag into his chest.

"Jumbo, extra wavy!" Caroline said as she walked away

Elena grabbed the other bag and followed Caroline. Klaus stood there for a second and smirk appeared on his face.

* * *

Bonnie leaned in the doorway of the cottage. Abbey was inside making tea. Kol was still lying on the ground as the bullets were still lodged in his chest. He dug into his chest to dig the bullets out.

"I didn't know if it was really you or not" Abbey said shuffling around

"Well it's me, so can we just skip the chit chat?"

"Look, I know you're mad"

"I'm not mad, I just don't care, the same way you didn't care when you left"

"You were with your grams and she is way better at this stuff than I am."

"you don't know do you?"

"Know what?"

"Grams is dead. Silas killed her"

"Silas? He's here?"

"Yes, which is why I'm here, I know you did a spell years ago, that you dessicated a vampire. I need that spell"

"You want to dessicate Silas? You need a lot more power"

"Why? You did it"

"I did it to one vampire, and it cost me every drop of magic I had. After I did the spell I was done, there was nothing left in me."

"So you just left"

"I was no use to you or anyone. I was normal, I was human. And I just wanted to have that normal life for once. I know it was selfish of me"

"Incredibly. Tell me what I need for the spell"

"Bonnie you still have your magic, and your magic comes from a place of good, of nature and of balance. To do this spell, you'd have to tap into something you don't want to, something dark, something that would taint your magic"

"you abandoned me, you don't know anything about me, you don't know what I can handle"

Abbey looked down and sighed.

"To dessicate a vampire, you have to stop his heart, and to do that you have to have balance, you have to stop a human heart"

Bonnie's eyes went wide as she took a step back.

"Are you ready for that Bonnie?"

* * *

Klaus returned to the mansion with boxes of potato chips for Caroline. He heard her laughing along with others as he walked in. He placed the boxes in the kitchen and walked into the living room where he saw her with his hybrids. They were playing pictionary. Caroline was screaming out random things.

"Baby with diapers! Stinky baby diapers! Diaper of poo!" Caroline yelled out

"Dances with wolves!" Dean yelled out

"Thank you!" the other hybrid said

"How did you even get that?" Caroline asked

"I'm just talented" Dean teased

"You!" Caroline said as she pushed Dean slightly

Dean pushed her back and put his arm around her. Caroline smiled and leaned in on his shoulder.

"Ok, we're gonna get the next one" Caroline said

Elena stood up and looked at her card. She looked at it and smiled.

"You're so gonna get this one. Well you better. TV show Care" Elena said

Elena started drawing and Caroline was trying to figure out what she was drawing.

"What the hell? A moose?" Caroline asked

"Rocky & Bullwinkle?" Dean asked

"Bambi?"

Elena looked at her annoyed and then drew a car and then pointed at Dean.

"What? It's a moose and a car, and Dean? Oh my God Dean!"

Everyone looked at her confused. Elena smiled and drew an angel.

"Yes Dean! Supernatural!" Caroline yelled

"Yes!" Elena smiled

Klaus had no idea what just happened. He knew he didn't like the way Caroline called out Dean's name.

"Oh my god, Dean and Cas? Dean is so hot" Caroline said

"Thanks" Dean said

"I meant Dean on Supernatural." Caroline said

"Am I interrupting?" Klaus said

The room fell quiet as they turned to look at him.

"You're back" Caroline said

"Yes, I have a surprise for you in the kitchen" Klaus said

Caroline walked into the kitchen while he followed behind her. She smiled when she saw all the giant boxes of potato chips. And they were all wavy. She tried to contain her smile. She didn't want Klaus to think she could easily bought off with potato chips.

"Well now you have to help me make dip" Caroline said

"Why do you insist on eating that?"

"I like it. I guess you're too refined for french onion dip. I'll just ask one of your many hybrids to help me" Caroline said as she walked off

* * *

Klaus heard the laughter as it flowed through the house. He looked at his canvas as he tried to concentrate. He heard a loud crash and placed his paint brush down. He opened the doors of his studio and walked out. He found everyone, his hybrids, Rebekah, Stefan, Elena and Caroline all laughing and drinking in the dining room. The crystal chandelier was on the table, smashed and broken.

"Redecorating?" Klaus asked

"That thing was dreadful and ugly" Rebekah said

"This is still my house" Klaus said

Caroline got up and walked over to him. She placed her hands on his chest.

"We were just talking and having a good time, you could join us" Caroline said

"If you haven't forgotten there is a 2000 year old immortal out there trying to get in here and you all are just drinking and chatting it up" Klaus said

"And now you're back to being a dick again" Caroline said walking away

"I don't pay you to sit around, I pay you to guard the house and Caroline. Your sole existence is to please me"

"I've had enough of this! Why do you have to prove you're the alpha male?" Caroline said

"I don't have to prove anything, love, I AM the alpha male!"

"You are so beyond infuriating!"

"And you're beyond stubborn!"

"I don't have to stay here and take this from you!"

Caroline stormed out of the room. Klaus followed her as she went upstairs and slammed the door to the bedroom.

"I will not have you acting like a child, slamming doors in MY house!" Klaus yelled

"Yes, your house, your hybrids, your door, everything here is yours"

"Yes, it is. Everything here is mine," Klaus flashed in front of her, "You are mine"

"I'm not an object to be owned, I'm a person in case you forgot"

"I can smell them all on you"

"What?"

"My hybrids, I can smell them on you"

"well we're all in the same house, your house, what am I suppose to smell like?"

"Damnit Caroline why do you have to fight me every step of the way?"

"I am not something you can own!"

"You're mine!"

"No!"

"You are!"

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Why do you want me?"

"Because I do!"

"That's not good enough!"

"I don't want anyone else putting their hands on you, touching you! I don't want you smelling like other men!"

"You're so possessive! I am NOT something you own, I am not a slave I am NOT someone you can fuck and then push aside when you're done!"

"Bloody hell Caroline! I love you!"

The room remained quiet as the words left his mouth. All Klaus could hear was the sound of Caroline's heart pounding. Caroline was at a loss of words. She had always wanted to hear those words from someone, besides her gay fathers. But she never did hear them, not Matt, not Tyler, no man had ever said to her. And here Klaus was, standing before her, saying the three words she'd long to hear. But she couldn't say it back. She saw the hurt on his face, he had made himself vulnerable to her and she couldn't say it back to him. She reached out pulling him towards her. She kissed him hard and pushed him onto the bed.

"I thought the ride was closed for repairs" Klaus said

"It is" Caroline said as she unbuckled his belt, "But yours is always open"

Caroline pulled his pants down slightly, just enough for her to reach inside. Her hand stroked him and Klaus grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Don't start something you can't finish" Klaus said

"You'll finish alright"

Caroline smirked as she lowered herself further down the bed. Klaus could see the mass of curls sprawled out onto his stomach. He felt her warm tongue teasing him, licking just the tip and he groaned inward. Caroline took as much as she could inside her mouth and Klaus let out a hiss when he felt how warm and wet her mouth was around him. His hand reached down and lightly threaded into her hair. He moved the rest of her hair aside with his other hand and watched as her mouth engulfed him. She could tell her was close the way his hands held onto her tighter and tighter. She pulled away and looked up at him. Klaus immediately looked down wondering why she stopped.

"Let's get one thing straight. I'm not to be owned. If anything, you're mine. Got it?" Caroline said still stroking him lightly

"Yes, yes bloody hell yes!"

"Good. So you're mine?"

"Yes!"

"Say it"

"I'm yours"

As soon as the words left his mouth, he felt Caroline's warm mouth on him again. His eyes closed, relishing in the feeling of her mouth. Caroline's hand rested on his thigh and he felt the familiar warmth spreading through his body. Her head moving faster now she sucked harder and harder. Klaus yelled out something that was completely incoherent as Caroline swallowed his release. His body went slack and Caroline released him from her mouth. She looked up at him, watching him as he was trying to slow down his breathing. She knew a relaxed Klaus was a much happier Klaus. And a happy Klaus meant things wouldn't be so tense, especially around his hybrids. She sat up and in a flash she was under him. His lips were already on hers, kissing her.

"The ride is still closed" Caroline said between kisses

"I'll just have to improvise" Klaus said trailing kisses down her neck

* * *

Bonnie looked out the window as Kol drove back.

"So I'm your boyfriend now?" Kol teased

"I never said that"

"You did, you threatened your mother with what were the words? If you shoot my vampire boyfriend again I'll have him rip your head off and use it like a soccer ball. But it's actually football. Such words Bonnie! I never knew you could be so violent"

"It was in the heat of the moment"

"Like many things"

"I could just give you another migraine"

"But then we'd both end up crashing, and you are quite breakable, and that would be a pity"

"I could still do it"

"You could, as you stated no one kills and I quote my man but me"

"Shut up Kol!"

"And I thought I was the one that was emotionally stunted. Clearly you don't want to talk about your feelings"

"I just saw my mom who abandoned me when I was a kid. I really don't want to be in touch with my feelings right now"

"Alright"

"Keep driving"

"So are you doing the spell?"

"Yes, I just need a human heart to stop"

"You don't have to do this, there are other witches"

"I said I can do it! I'm not weak"

"I never said you were"

"Then why are you questioning me?"

"You've never killed someone before, watch the light go out of their eyes, feel the life leave their body as you crush it in your hands. It changes a person."

"Whatever, I come from one of the strongest lines of witches. I can do this. And Silas will be gone and I can have my normal life back"

"Your life was never normal"

* * *

Klaus was on the phone with Elijah when he heard the loud noise. He sighed.

"Where are we with the witches?" Klaus asked

"They are restless, they want you to end Marcel"

"What difference does it make who ends him?"

"They feel that it should be you as you are the who created him"

"How dramatic of them"

"And I am unable to locate the witch that he is using still. He has her well guarded"

"I'm sure you can just compel it out of him"

"It seems they're all drinking vervain now"

"Lovely"

There was a loud gong and Klaus looked out the door.

"Regardless the witches are demanding you return"

"Tell them I'm dealing with Silas here, he's running around this town causing quite the trouble. It's better that he's here than in New Orleans"

"I agree, I shall relay that to the witches then"

There was another loud gong and Klaus hung up and flashed towards the sound of it. He found Caroline in the kitchen with all his hybrids. She was standing next to the gong laughing while the hybrids were in the kitchen cooking and preparing food.

"What is going on here?" Klaus asked

"They just found this, isn't it great?" Caroline beamed

"Not really" Klaus said

"You're not fun. Good thing it's Margarita Tuesday!" Caroline said

A hybrid then turned on the blender and made margaritas. Klaus turned off the blender and turned to Caroline.

"It's Thursday love" Klaus said

"Fine, fiesta Thursday!" Caroline said

Just then 2 hybrids walked in carrying a giant roasted pig on a spit.

"Oh it's done!" Caroline said

Klaus looked at the pig.

"Where did you get that from?" Klaus asked

"Barry got it." Caroline said

"Who's Barry?" Klaus asked

"I'm Barry"

Klaus turned and saw one of the hybrids carrying the pig.

"You should really try to learn their names" Caroline said

"What is going on here?" Klaus asked

"Fiesta Thursday, it's easier if everyone pitches in and makes something. Besides it's our last night inside the dome or bubble or whatever, we'll try to enjoy it before creepy Silas shows up again" Caroline said

"Look what I got!" Dean yelled

Everyone turned around and saw Dean wearing a very large sombrero, and holding a few more.

"Nacho sombreros!" Dean yelled

"oh my god where did you find those?!" Caroline yelled

* * *

Kol walked back into the mansion with Bonnie next to him. He heard things being thrown and smashed, and then there was yelling and screaming. Kol held onto Bonnie's hand as they walked inside. Kol followed the noises and saw the living room was in pieces. Klaus was standing on one side and Caroline and all the hybrids were standing around her. Food was splattered all over and the roasted pig was hanging from the chandelier.

"What the hell did I miss?" Kol asked

"Not now!" Klaus yelled

"Are you going to order him around like your hybrids too? Or can you remember his name?" Caroline said

"Lovers spat I see. Is that a nacho sombrero?" Kol said walking towards the hat

"What is wrong with you? I'm reaching out to you and you're being all testoseroney! I can't talk to you like this"

"But you have no problem rubbing up against my hybrids do you!?"

"WHAT?!"

Kol was breaking off a piece of the hat and dipping it into the guacamole, watching the. The hybrids all took a step away from Caroline.

"Needs a bit of salt" Kol said

"I don't know what's wrong with you. We're stuck here right now. I'm just trying to make the best of it. I'm trying to be nice to them cause they protected me from Silas. I'm trying to be friends with them"

"Is that what you call it?"

Caroline walked towards Klaus and placed her hands on his chest. She could feel his heart beating erratically.

"Usually your possessive nature brings out your A game, but you really need to dial it down a notch. It's not my fault all your hybrids are guys"

Klaus took a step away from her.

"You're saying it's my fault?" Klaus asked

"No, just, there's nothing for you to worry about"

"I see the way they look at you, how they're around you."

"I'm a succubus, I tend to attract people wherever I go. I can't exactly turn it off"

"Then don't" Klaus turned to leave

"Klaus!" Caroline grabbed onto him

"I showed you my weakness, I told you, it doesn't matter what I told you, but you obviously don't feel the same"

Caroline was taken back by his words. True he did admit he loved her, but she couldn't say it back to him. But to be fair she did have something in her mouth. She pulled her hand away and Klaus looked around the room. They were all staring at him. He looked back at Caroline who still couldn't find the words. She saw the hurt in his eyes before he flashed off.

"Oh, ended so soon?" Kol whined

"Kol!" Bonnie scolded.

* * *

So are you amused for now? Hope you were amused. Did you get the SPN reference there? Leave me a review, please don't be creepy. And WTF has Elijah been doing in Nola anyways? Cause he's not handling those witches. And who doesn't like a nacho sombrero?


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Thanks for reading! And thanks for your reviews! No beta still. See you at the bottom!

* * *

Klaus was outside running in wolf form trying to clear his mind. He didn't like the fact that people were touching Caroline, putting their hands on her. He didn't like to share what was his. He didn't like to share at all. He morphed back into a human and started putting his clothes on. He heard someone behind him and turned around.

"Is there a reason you're staring at me?" Klaus asked

"I just wanted to see if it was true or not, you really are a hybrid" Shane said

"The original hybrid"

"An abomination of nature"

"Watch your mouth"

"I need you to do something for me"

"You're in no position to give orders Shane, or whoever you are"

"Let me give you some motivation"

Shane took the white oak stake out of his jacket.

"Now where did you get that from?"

"Let's just say your sister's mind is easier to get into than yours. Now be a good dog and do what I say"

"I'm not anyone's bitch"

"But you will be"

Klaus vamp sped towards Shane only to find him gone. He looked around and saw nothing. Shane appeared behind Klaus and shoved the white oak stake into his back. Klaus screamed out in pain and fell to the ground.

"Relax, I'm not here to kill you, just yet."

Klaus struggled trying not to scream, but he felt the pain of the stake merely centimeters away from his heart.

"I want you to break things off with Caroline, tell her you don't love her anymore, and be cruel about it, I know you can. Take your hybrids away from her. I want you to stop making hybrids"

Shane planted the idea in Klaus's mind and then snapped off the stake in his back. Klaus fell to the ground, trying to get up.

* * *

Caroline was walking around the mansion wearing a purple silk robe with white flowers on it. The hybrids had cleaned up the mess and Caroline decided to take a bath. She was humming to herself when Kol burst through the doors carrying Klaus. Caroline immediately ran over.

"What happened?" Caroline asked

"He got staked" Kol said dragging him over to the couch

"So? Why isn't he healing?" Caroline asked

"It was a white oak stake" Kol said putting him on the couch

"What? How?"

"Less questions, more action"

Caroline looked down at Klaus, his shirt and jacket were gone. He had been clawing at himself in the back trying to dig out the stake.

"I can feel it inside me. He missed my heart" Klaus yelled out

"Alright, he missed it, you're going to be fine big brother" Kol said

"Who did this?"

"Shane" Klaus said

"Shane? Bonnie's creepy professor friend?" Caroline asked confused

"He said he was Silas. He stabbed me with the white oak stake!"

"Quit your belly aching, you act as if you've never been staked!" Kol said holding pliers

Klaus screamed out in pain. Caroline reached out to Klaus but he quickly jerked away.

"No! Stay away!" Klaus yelled

"Stop being a baby Nik" Kol said flashing behind him

"No, tell her to stay away from me!" Klaus yelled

Kol dug the pliers into Klaus's back, digging around to find the stake. Klaus screamed out in pain.

"Caroline go get some more rags" Kol yelled

Caroline ran out of the room quickly. She went and found some rags and went back into the room where Kol had already ripped part of his back open. There was blood everywhere, and he was looking around for the stake. Exposed bone, tendon and blood, there was so much blood.

"There's nothing in here Nik!" Kol said

Klaus yelled out in pain, he was becoming delirious with the blood loss as well.

"Get it out of me!" Klaus yelled

"There's nothing there!" Kol yelled

"I don't want her here! Get out!" Klaus yelled when he saw Caroline

Caroline didn't know what was wrong with Klaus. Kol finally fed up snapped his neck.

"He can be quite a baby" Kol said

Caroline walked closer to Klaus's body.

"Will he be ok?" Caroline asked

"Yes, he'll heal, but I don't see anything in here" Kol said looking into his back

"He said he saw Silas, maybe he did something to him"

"Maybe Nik's just gone mad right now"

Caroline reached down and stroked Klaus's face gently.

* * *

Jeremy was sitting on the couch while Bonnie sat across from him. Elena and Damon were standing against the wall.

"So you want to use your magic to stop my heart?" Jeremy asked

"Yes, but you'll be wearing the ring so you'll come back" Bonnie said

"Are you sure? I mean, does that count as supernatural?" Elena asked

"Yes, using magic is a supernatural thing. Jeremy will come back" Bonnie said

"And why are we doing this in the first place?" Damon asked

"So we can dessicate Silas, you think Klaus is bad? We need a lot of vampire muscle to do this. We have to put Silas down" Bonnie said

"So he turns into other people. Let Klaus deal with him" Damon said

"Silas is 2000 years old. It would take all the originals to hold him down long enough to do the spell, and that's if they're strong enough combined. He's stronger than they are, and there's no way to kill him. No white oak stake" Bonnie said

"So what do we have to do then?" Damon asked

* * *

Klaus's eyes slowly started to open. He was in his bed. He looked around the room and saw her sitting on the other end of the bed looking out the window. And for a moment he felt no pain, nothing was digging inside him trying to kill him. She was beautiful, her golden curls that hung around her face. Her porcelain skin that he had touched every inch of, and her smile, it was enough to light up the entire room. She turned her head and saw that he was awake and jumped on him.

"You're awake!" Caroline beamed

Klaus pushed her off. Something inside him was telling him to do it. It was strange, but he didn't fight it.

"I don't want you here" Klaus said

"I know you didn't want me to see you like that, but it's over now"

"Leave"

"Klaus"

"Get out!"

"Klaus!"

"I don't want you here, I don't want you! Get out!"

"You don't mean that"

"I do, get out of my sight!" Klaus got out of bed

He looked at himself in the mirror, looking at his back. Kol must have gotten it out of his back while he was unconscious. He saw Caroline still sitting on the bed confused watching him.

"What are you still doing here? Get out!"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong love, I just don't want you anymore. I've had my fun, now leave"

"You don't mean that!"

"Did you think you were special? You're a bloody succubus. I'm just one of millions you'll have warming your bed. You can't be faithful"

"What the hell? Where is this coming from?!" Caroline screamed as she got off the bed

"It's not in your nature. You feed off sexual energy the same way I feed on blood. You need many partners, to quench your need, your lust. You've had your fun, now get out"

"Why is everyone talking about me like I'm not here?! I'm fighting my nature all the time when I'm with you!"

"I've been around for 1000 years, and I've had a lot of lovers, but it'll never match up to your number will it"

Caroline slapped Klaus hard across the face.

"I am NOT a slut, or whatever it is you're implying"

"Oh I'm not implying, I'm stating a fact!"

"Why are you doing this?"

"I don't know how else I can be anymore clear. I don't want you. I don't want to be with you, I don't want you period"

Caroline didn't understand why he was doing this. He was being cold and cruel to her, so unlike him. She felt the tears in her eyes.

"I know we had a fight, but-"

"Stop prattling on! Now you're giving me a headache!"

"Did you ever care about me?" Caroline asked

Klaus looked up at her and saw her tears flowing down her face. It was strange that he felt bad for making her cry. He didn't understand why he was feeling it. And then the pain in his back returned. He yelled out in pain and fell over.

"Klaus! What's wrong?" Caroline asked as she helped him up

"Get away from me!"

Klaus began clawing at his back again.

"Stop it! What are you doing!" Caroline pleaded

"I can feel it inside me! Get away from me!"

"There's nothing there Klaus!"

"No, you'll say or do anything to keep me here!"

"Klaus! Look at me!" Caroline held his face in her hands, "There's nothing there"

Klaus felt the warm spread through his skin from her touch. Her eyes looked into his and for a moment he felt safe.

"Stop it! Stop trying to manipulate me!"

"I'm not!"

"I don't want you in my head!"

"I'm not in your head!"

"You touch me and you make me love you! I'm a vampire! I don't love!"

"But you said you loved me"

"I lied, it's what men do. Was I your first? You're one of those pathetic, clingy girls that just won't get the message that I don't want you! You can't love, and vampires don't love, so why don't we stop wasting each other's time?"

"You don't mean that"

"I will not be manipulated by an infant succubus who can't even control her powers! I am 1000 years old! I am the original hybrid! And you were nothing but a below average fuck, now get out!"

Caroline's eyes flashed blue. She was angry, humiliated and hurt. He had broken her heart and then tried to toss her out as if she were nothing more than garbage. Things started flying around the room.

"I can make you, you know, I can make you love me" Caroline said as her body floated up

Klaus took a few steps back.

"You wouldn't because you're Caroline, you'd never do that"

"Guess again"

Caroline reached out and touched his face, while her other hand was over his heart.

"You said this was mine, I'm going to make sure it stays mine"

A blue glow spread throughout his body, the pain from the stake was gone, and replaced with euphoric pleasure. Klaus smiled as he placed his hands on her hips.

Silas's voice echoed through his mind.

_"Break things off with her, leave her! Stop making hybrids!" Silas yelled_

"Get out of my head" Klaus said as he pushed her away

"I'm not in your head, I'm in your heart" Caroline said

"Stop it! Get out of my head! Stop hounding me!" Klaus yelled

"Klaus?"

"He's in my head!"

Caroline kissed him, hoping it was enough to distract him. She focused on him and her thrall enveloped him. The voices were gone, and all that was left was Caroline. Her hands cradling his face as her lips kissed him. There was no pain, only the sound of Caroline's heart beating. He wrapped his arms around her and she jumped up, wrapping her legs around him. Klaus flashed them onto the bed, and quickly untied her robe. He needed to touch her, to feel her skin under his fingertips.

Caroline pulled away gasping for air. His hand slid up her thigh slowly. Caroline placed small kisses on his neck, each one eliciting a small moan from him. Caroline gasped when she felt his finger push inside her. Not to be outdone, she reached down and unzipped his pants and pushed them down his hips. Klaus wasted no time and thrust himself inside her. Caroline gasped at the sudden intrusion. Her hands on his skin set him on fire. He couldn't stop himself, the sound of bare naked flesh slapping against each other filled the room. Caroline could feel it building up inside her. She didn't care about anything, about Silas, about other supernaturals, about her mom or her gay fathers. She didn't care about anything in that moment, because all she wanted was Klaus. His hands holding her hips he continued to thrust inside her using his hybrid speed. His fangs descended and his eyes turned into their golden hue. His hand slid up her side, pausing to feel her breast in his hand before making its way to her neck. The wolf inside him took over and he sank his fangs into her neck. Her blood was an aphrodisiac, he couldn't stop, euphoric bliss exploded in his mouth. His grip on her neck tightened as he greedily drank from her.

Caroline whimpered as he drank from her. She felt the sting of his bite, breaking her skin, and she felt the throbbing pain of his fangs still inside her neck. It was painful being bitten. She started to feel weak. She placed placed her hand on the bare skin on his back. She was getting her strength back slowly, but he was taking too much blood. He continued to thrust inside her, bringing her to the edge. She screamed out and he felt her tighten around him. His bloodlust sated, he smiled against her skin.

"Mine" Klaus said as he licked the blood off her neck

Caroline's eyes glowed blue and she smiled. She flipped them over, pushing him back onto the bed. She took his hands and placed them on her hips as she started to move. The blue glow spread throughout his body. She moved faster against him, placing her hands on his chest.

"Mine" Caroline said

Klaus felt her touch slowly draining him. He watched as the wound on her neck healed. The voices in his head were gone and the only thing before him was Caroline.

* * *

Kol parked his car and was walking towards Bonnie's house when he saw a woman standing at the door. Kol flashed behind her.

"She would answer the door if you knocked" Kol said

Abbey jumped as she turned around and saw him. Kol just smiled and rang the doorbell. Abbey leaned on the wall of the house trying to calm herself down. The door opened and Bonnie stood there wondering what was happening.

"What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked

"You invited me over, she was standing by the door for a while" Kol said

"I came to see if you needed any help" Abbey said

"I'm fine" Bonnie said

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok"

"I've been ok for the past couple of years since you left"

"I'm going to go inside and make some tea" Kol said ducking inside the house

"You invited him in?" Abbey said in disbelief

"Why wouldn't I?"

* * *

Caroline lay on the bed, hugging the pillow. She felt exhausted after her activities with Klaus. Laying on her stomach she hugged the pillow tighter as she felt the sheets starting to move. She was half awake when she felt warm lips travel up her back to her shoulder and then back down to her hip. She could feel his body press up against hers, how warm he was and how gentle his touch was. She could feel his obvious arousal as he pressed against her. She groaned into her pillow.

"Something wrong love?" Klaus asked

"You're insatiable" Caroline said

"There's a succubus in my bed. A very, very sexy succubus" Klaus said as he continued to kiss her back

Caroline turned over onto her back. Klaus hovered over her. She reached up and touched his cheek. She wondered if her thrall overtook him. If he was still himself or not.

"Did I tire you out?" Klaus asked

"A little"

"Did you not feed enough?"

"I did, you just took a lot of blood"

"I'm sorry"

"It's ok, I'm just glad you're you again"

"I don't know what happened. I was talking to Shane in the forest outside, and then he stabbed me with the white oak stake. I thought I was dying. He told me to end things with you, to stop making hybrids, to be cruel to you. You must know that-"

"I know Klaus, I know"

"I never meant to hurt you" Klaus said as he moved his hips against hers

"All those things you said, is that what you really felt? Vampires don't love?"

"Succubuses can't love" Klaus said as he pushed her legs apart with his knee

"We can, just like vampires can love too"

"It was you Caroline, you brought me back. Silas got in my head. But it was you Caroline" Klaus said as he slid inside her

"Klaus" Caroline moaned out

"You freed me from him. That's another reason why I love you"

* * *

Kol was on the phone while Bonnie and Abbey were talking. There was a knock at the door and Bonnie went to answer it. It was Jeremy, Elena and Damon. She let them in, while Damon was stuck waiting outside.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Bonnie asked

"I'll do it, but I need to know something" Jeremy asked

"What?"

"What happens to you when you do this? I mean, you're killing someone with your magic. Are you going to be ok?" Jeremy asked

"I'll be fine, I'm just worried about you" Bonnie answered

"You don't have to do this" Elena said

"I do, don't you get it? It's more than just a bunch of originals and Silas fighting" Bonnie said

"So let them kill each other and we'll deal with who ever's left" Elena said

"Silas doesn't want Klaus making hybrids. Klaus won't stop. And Silas hasn't figured out the part where Klaus needs your blood to make hybrids. Once he does he'll kill you" Bonnie said

Elena stumbled back a bit. Jeremy reached out to keep her from falling.

"So two of the oldest vampires in the world are fighting over me?" Elena asked

"Actually they're fighting over Caroline, but whatever. Klaus wants to keep you alive, Silas once he finds out will kill you. He doesn't know you're the doppelganger" Bonnie said

* * *

Klaus was out on the balcony talking to Elijah on the phone. He heard Caroline moving about the room. Caroline went into the bathroom to take a shower. Klaus turned around and saw Stefan standing in the room.

"Handle it Elijah" Klaus said hanging up

Klaus walked over to Stefan.

"I know we're friends and all, but there are times when knocking is appropriate" Klaus said

Stefan looked at Klaus who walked past him towards the bathroom.

"You might want to close the door on your way out." Klaus said as he walked in

Stefan looked down at himself and then back at the door. He flashed out quickly.

* * *

Kol was driving while Bonnie looking out the window.

"Turn here" Bonnie said

"Where are we going?"

"Just trust me ok?"

Kol parked the car and looked at the old abandoned house. Bonnie got out of the house and Kol followed her in.

"What is this place?" Kol asked

"I'm not sure if this will work or not"

Kol followed Bonnie and stopped. Bonnie turned around.

"What's wrong?" Bonnie asked

"Nothing"

Kol followed her and then went down the stairs with her. He stumbled and fell to the ground. He held his head and looked up at Bonnie.

"Kol! What's wrong?" Bonnie asked as she rushed over to him

The candles immediately lit up and she looked around. She could hear them all whispering to her.

"Stop! Please! Don't hurt him! He's here to help. We need help with Silas!" Bonnie yelled

The candles dimmed down to a flicker. The pain finally stopped and Kol lifted his head up. He stood up with Bonnie's help.

"I know there's more to Silas. There's something more that you know. Tell me!" Bonnie yelled out

* * *

Stefan pulled on his jeans while Rebekah was still asleep on the bed. He walked to the kitchen to get something to drink when he saw one of the hybrids standing there.

"Weren't you just here a second ago? What happened to your clothes?" the hybrid asked

"I've been upstairs for the past few hours" Stefan said

"That wasn't you then" the hybrid flashed off

* * *

Caroline was leaning back against Klaus in the bathtub. Caroline was sitting on top of Klaus in the tub. His hands traveled up from her waist to her ribcage and then finally to her breasts. His hands gently cupped them as she moved, causing the water to splash out of the tub. She sank down on his already throbbing member. Her head rested on his shoulder as she slowly began to move.

The hybrid flashed into Klaus's bedroom.

"Klaus?!" the hybrid yelled

The hybrid opened the bathroom door and saw a very naked Klaus and Caroline. Caroline screamed and tried to cover herself. Klaus moved quickly, flashing over to grab a towel and covering Caroline with it. He turned back to the hybrid.

"Get out!" Klaus yelled

The hybrid shrank away and closed the door. Klaus grabbed another towel and wrapped his waist with it. He looked over at Caroline who was red with embarrassment.

"Sorry about that" Klaus said

Klaus went outside into his bedroom where the hybrid was.

"What is it?" Klaus asked

"Silas was here, he's pretending to be Stefan now"

"Alert the others" Klaus said

The hybrid nodded and flashed away. Klaus realized that it wasn't Stefan in the room with him before, it was Silas. And Silas was too close to Caroline. He could have easily walked in and taken her. He walked back into the bathroom.

* * *

Tyler and Hayley were waiting in Klaus's study.

"Just rethink it Ty, this is a permanent thing" Hayley said

"I know that Hayley. Don't you think I've thought about it a bunch of times already? I don't want to turn anymore! I don't want the curse anymore! And if being a hybrid is the answer then I'm going to do it!"

"You're going to be his little bitch, can't you see? Everyone in this house is his bitch"

"It's my choice. You don't have to be here for this"

"I can't let you just throw everything away. You're a wolf!"

"I don't want to be anymore! Just go!"

"You're also an alpha, and by doing this, you're never going to be one. You'll be nothing"

Hayley left Tyler alone and left the house. Tyler sighed and waited for Klaus. Hayley was walking to her car when she saw someone standing there.

"You don't like hybrids do you?" Shane asked

"What's it to you?" Hayley answered while walking around to the driver's side door

"What if I told you there was a way to break the sire bond?"

"Talk is cheap"

"And I know the wolf in you won't ever submit to Klaus. There is a way to break it"

"I'm listening"

* * *

So are you amused yet? Like the story so far? Yes I did borrow a bit from lost girl. Team Dyson! What is everyone up to now? What is Bonnie finding out from the witches? What the hell is Hayley up with Shane? What the hell has Elijah been doing in Nola? Was that really a white oak stake? What happened to the nacho sombrero!? was it a casualty? Leave me a review, so I know ppl are reading this. and reach me on tumblr if you have a question or something. And please no creepy ppl.

Anyone want to make a graphic for this story? for any of my stories? anyone? *echoes*


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Hello all! Yes I'm back! Thank you for reading and taking the time to put this on your alerts, faves, etc. See you at the bottom. no beta still. Things are about to get good!

* * *

Klaus was on the phone with Elijah again. Caroline came into the room and stopped for a second as she leaned on the wall. Klaus glanced over and saw her.

"You are perfectly capable of handling this. Can't you get Finn? Just get it done" Klaus said as he hung up

"Klaus"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"You have to let Rick go"

"Why would I do that?"

"His daughter was in an accident. They think she's not going to make it."

"But they're not certain"

"Klaus! Just let him go"

"I can't, if I do that, then what? The others will want to leave then"

"What's wrong with that?"

"In case you forgot we have a 2000 year old immortal out there, we need all the protection we can get."

"I get that, but they're not your slaves, they're people, and he just wants to see his daughter. I mean she probably doesn't even know why her dad just left her"

Klaus didn't want to seem weak, but he could never deny Caroline anything.

"Fine" Klaus said

Caroline smiled and jumped into his arms. She kissed him and then peppered his face with kisses. Suddenly she felt weak and her knees gave out. Klaus held onto her tighter.

"Are you alright?" Klaus asked

"Just a bit dizzy"

"Did you feed?"

"I did, I just, I think it's from the blood loss, it's taking me a while"

Klaus bit into his wrist and offered it to her.

"Drink"

"No blood"

"Drink!"

Caroline placed her lips on his wrist and swallowed his blood. It tasted different from the first time at the hospital. It wasn't metallic. It was spicy and sweet, it reminded her of the summer, of days at the beach, of one of her memories. His wound started to heal and she bit down harder with her blunt teeth. Klaus groaned and pushed her away slightly.

"Stop" Klaus said

"Sorry" Caroline said

"It's alright" Klaus wiped the excess blood off her mouth with his thumb and then licked it off.

"My blood, it tastes like yours" Klaus said

"What?"

"My blood, it tastes like yours for some reason"

"How is that possible?"

"Your blood must have done something to mine"

"That's what my blood tastes like?"

"Yes, you are delectable"

* * *

"Kol just stop it!" Bonnie yelled

"I will not let you do this! It will kill you! And then you'll be stuck on the other side!" Kol yelled back

"I have to!"

"No you don't!"

"Are you two done yet? As much as I love watching this lover's s quarrel, we do have bigger things to deal with" Klaus said

"Klaus!" Caroline scolded

"We can still dessicate him, we just need a lot of vampire muscle to hold him down long enough for the spell to work. You have to maintain contact with him long enough for me to stop Jeremy's heart" Bonnie said

"And then what? We throw him into the ocean?" Klaus asked

"We pour cement in the coffin and then we dump him in the ocean" Bonnie said

"That should keep him for a few hundred years" Kol said

"But you forget we are immortal, we're going to have to deal with him at some point again in the future. Except there won't be a Bennet witch to help us" Klaus said

"We can't kill him, there's no weapon to kill him. This is our only option" Bonnie said

"Didn't you say you could channel the power of 100 dead witches?" Klaus said

"We don't know for sure if that's enough to kill him" Kol said

"But we don't know it's not" Klaus said

"Klaus, Bonnie's my friend, we'll go with plan A" Caroline said

"I saw what he wanted to do. How he was going to enslave everyone" Bonnie said

"He can't enslave vampires. Witches are immune to compulsion" Klaus said

"But he made you think you were dying. And witches aren't immune to persuasion. He wants to use Caroline to enslave the rest" Bonnie said

"I'm not going to help him" Caroline said

"He knows, he's been watching you, studying you. He knows you care about him. He knows you care about your mother and your two fathers. He'll use that against you. We have to put him down, at least long enough where he can't use them against you"

* * *

Tyler was moving boxes around in Klaus's mansion. Hayley walked up to him.

"So feel any different now that you're his bitch?" Hayley asked

"Hi Hayley, nice to see you too" Tyler said sarcastically

"Is the sire bond working on you?"

"Sorta, I'm moving his stuff around"

"You like being his bitch then?"

"I don't have to turn, I can actually control it"

"But you hate being his slave"

"I'll deal with it"

"What if I told you there was a way to break the sire bond?"

"There isn't"

"There is, look just hear me out ok?"

* * *

"What do you mean you can't leave?" Klaus yelled into the phone

"I mean I physically can't leave" Elijah answered

"What is going on over there?"

"The witches have taken things into their own hands so to speak"

"But you said they couldn't practice magic"

"They can't, but they have other witches outside that performed the spell"

"So you're telling me that you're trapped in New Orleans?"

"Yes, and the Marcel problem is still growing. It would be best if you came here"

"We're trying to dessiciate Silas here, we need you here. The witch isn't sure if all of us can hold him down long enough"

"Niklaus, I am in a strange situation here"

"Bloody hell, fine I'm coming, tell the witches I'm coming"

Klaus hung up and rubbed his temple. Caroline walked into the room holding a pint of ice cream. She had dug her spoon in already and smiled at him.

"Something wrong?" Caroline asked

"No, just we're going on a field trip" Klaus said

* * *

Elijah sighed as he put his phone away. He looked over at Sophie and Jane Ann.

"I've done what you asked" Elijah said

"We won't harm her" Sophie said

Jane Ann tossed a bracelet up in the air and Elijah caught it. He looked at it. He knew it was Katherine's daylight bracelet.

"We will release her when your brother returns. She cannot escape" Jane Ann said

"Can I at least see her?" Elijah asked

"No, when Klaus comes back you may see her" Jane Ann said

* * *

Tyler was being chained up again in the old Lockwood cellar. Hayley tightened the chains to make sure he wouldn't get free.

"Are you sure it's going to work?" Tyler asked

"You feel grateful to Klaus because you don't have to turn. And that's how the sire bond works. You have to turn until it doesn't hurt anymore"

"That is impossible!"

"No it's not! You're a wolf! You're not his bitch! Deep down you know you're a wolf, you should embrace it, not be ashamed of it!"

"She's right you know" Shane said as he walked in, "You feel grateful to Klaus when you shouldn't. Turning is painful, that's why it's a curse"

"You want me to break every bone in my body so I don't feel grateful to Klaus?" Tyler asked

"You have to turn to be free. When you admit to yourself you're a wolf first and not someone's bitch! Now turn!" Hayley yelled

Shane walked over to Tyler. He tried to influence him.

"Where does Klaus keep Caroline?" Shane asked

"I can't tell you that. We're suppose to protect her" Tyler said

"Really? The blonde?" Hayley complained

"He ordered you to protect her with your life if you had to didn't he? You would die for her and you wouldn't think twice about it" Shane said

"For that blonde bimbo?! NO!" Hayley punched Tyler across the face, "Turn!"

Tyler's eyes flashed yellow and he growled at her.

"You're honestly going to growl at me?" Hayley punched him again, "Turn!"

* * *

Caroline followed Klaus as they walked towards the huge house. She stood in front looking up at it. Klaus opened the door and paused when he realized she wasn't behind him.

"Something wrong love?" Klaus asked

"It's huge" Caroline said

"Not the first time I've heard that"

"I mean, I think it's bigger than your other house"

"I have many houses around the world love"

"Wow"

"Come inside"

* * *

Caroline went into the small restaurant and looked over the menu. Klaus had gone with Elijah to meet with the witches. She sat the bar looking around.

"The gumbo here here is pretty good" the waitress said

"Oh, ok, I'll try that then" Caroline replied

"They say that Sophie puts a little bit of her soul into that gumbo"

"Er, thanks" Caroline said looking at the waitress, "Camille"

"Cami, actually. Would you like anything to drink?"

"No thanks"

Sophie looked at Caroline from the kitchen. She felt something strange and looked back at her.

* * *

Klaus walked with Elijah to the cemetery again. Jane Anne was standing in the same crypt.

"Nice of you to join us" Jane Anne said

"Alright, I'm here, let my brother go" Klaus said

"Your brother is free to go as I have told him before." Jane Anne said

Klaus looks over at Elijah confused.

"He refuses to leave without her" Jane Ann said

"Who?" Klaus asked

"The girl he loves" Jane Ann said

"What is the meaning of this?" Klaus demanded

"We needed you to kill Marcel, to put him in his place. To find the witch that he uses against us"

"Fine, I'll kill him right now!"

"No! We have to find the witch first, she's very powerful"

"You do realize, I'm trying to deal with Silas in Mystic Falls right now. That we need all of us to hold down Silas while the witch dessicates him?"

"You found a witch willing to perform such a spell?" Jane Ann asked

"A Bennet witch. Now, I need my brother so we can deal with Silas"

"And you are certain this will work?" Jane Ann asked

"Yes! I am trying to rid the world of Silas, do you think you could just perhaps just give me a few days to deal with it? Then I can go find your witch!" Klaus yelled

"Fine. But she stays here until you come back" Jane Anne said

"Who the hell are you even holding?" Klaus asked

"His girlfriend."

Jane Ann walked out of the crypt and they followed her. She walked up to another crypt and walked in. Immediately the sun's rays illuminated the inside of the crypt. A woman's scream could be heard. She flashed around the crypt trying to find shade.

"Katerina!" Elijah yelled as he rushed over to her.

The sun's rays were gone and it was darkness inside again. Katherine's body was still sizzling from the sun. Elijah took his jacket off and placed it around her.

"This must be a joke. You dragged me here for her!? She's the reasons why you haven't taken care of Marcel?!" Klaus yelled

"The spirits that guard this crypt won't let her leave until you've ended Marcel" Jane Ann said

"Won't he know you're using magic?" Klaus asked

"I'm not doing any magic, this is the work of angry spirits. Spirits of dead witches that want Marcel dead"

Klaus grabbed Elijah and threw him against the wall.

"You're either incredibly stupid or you want to be daggered again!" Klaus yelled

"Niklaus!" Elijah said

"No! She is of no consequence to me. I don't care what they do to her here. She can burn for all I care. I will not waste another second of my time here for her!"

"She's changed"

"She ran from me!"

"You slaughtered her family!"

"She tried to kill Caroline"

"Caroline?"

Elijah looked over at Katherine who was still shaking.

"Is this true?" Elijah asked

"I'm sorry Elijah" Katherine said

"Why?" Elijah asked

"Silas promised me something"

"What?!"

"I knew she wasn't going to die. I knew what she was. He wanted me to try to kill her, so she would come into her powers faster"

"Why? Why would he want such a thing?" Elijah asked

"He wants her"

Klaus let Elijah go and flashed off.

* * *

Caroline was finishing up her gumbo when Sophie walked over to her.

"Hope you're enjoying the gumbo" Sophie said

"Compliments to the chef" Caroline said

"Thank you. First time here?"

"Yeah"

"I'm Sophie" Sophie extended her hand out

"Caroline"

Caroline shook her hand and Sophie felt it again.

"I can show you a few places on a map of the quarter."

* * *

Bonnie was outside gardening when she felt a chill go through her body. She stood up and looked around. She heard someone whispering something to her. She ran to her car and started to drive to the witch's house. She ran inside and the whispering got louder.

"What? What do you mean?" Bonnie yelled out

* * *

Caroline came back into the house where she saw Klaus already packed.

"Are you going somewhere?" Caroline asked

"Yes, we're leaving"

"Already?"

"There is no reason for me to stay here. We have Silas to deal with" Klaus said

"What happened?"

"Nothing important"

The sound of footsteps could be heard as they both turned around.

"Elijah, you've come to grace us with your presence" Klaus said

"Niklaus I must speak with you about this" Elijah said

"There is nothing to discuss, we're leaving, we're dealing with Silas" Klaus said

"But Katerina-"

"Is not my concern"

"She needs our help"

"No, she needs to stay out of my sight. She has manipulated you again. You will return with us to deal with Silas"

"And if I do not?"

"I will dagger you so you can be of no use to anyone"

"How can you be like this? She needs my help"

"Your family needs you help right now!"

"And what if it were Caroline that was trapped in there? Would you not do everything in your power to free her?"

"Katherine tried to kill Caroline! She even admitted that she was working with Silas! How can you trust her!? Are you that much of a fool to think you love her?"

"I do love her"

"Then she will be your downfall"

* * *

A month passed and all was quiet and well. Too quiet. Silas's presence was gone, and everyone was on edge waiting. They found it strange that he just disappeared, but at the same time they knew he was waiting and plotting. Tyler had gone missing as well. But no one really paid any attention to it. Klaus was preoccupied on what to do with the SIlas problem.

"Are you sure those dead witches don't know anything else?" Klaus asked

"They know he's not in Mystic Falls anymore, they don't know where he went" Bonnie answered

"And is that the extent of their reach?"

"They can't see beyond where they're buried"

"Lovely"

* * *

Tyler looked up from the ground he was laying on . He was still chained and exhausted. He had broken every bone in his body more times than he could count. Shane walked up to him.

"Does it hurt anymore?" SHane asked

"I'm too tired to know" Tyler answered

"Where does Klaus keep Caroline?"

"In his house, his room actually"

"How many hybrid guard her?"

"All of us do, but there at least 3, but Dean's always around her"

"Very good, seems like the sire bond is broken"

"It is?"

Shane grabbed Tyler by his neck.

"You are madly in love with Hayley, you love her would do anything for her, almost anything. You are going to go back to Mystic Falls and free the other hybrids as well, but you're not going to tell Klaus that you broke the sire bond, in fact you're going to act like nothing's changed"

"Yes I love Hayley"

"And if he asks where you've been, tell him I've been torturing you this whole time but you couldn't tell him anything because for some reason you felt so loyal to him"

* * *

"Have you located Finn?" Klaus asked

"No, he's been gone for centuries, we're not going to find him" Rebekah said

"Well we need to"

"Or you could just talk to Elijah"

"Out of the question"

"I loathe Katherine just as much as the next person, but his refusal to leave her is making things difficult. Just talk to him, you're more likely to come to a truce than finding Finn and his trollop Sage"

"Klaus" Dean said walking into the room

"What is it?" Klaus asked

"Tyler's back"

Klaus walked out of the room and into the hallway where he saw Tyler.

"Where have you been?" Klaus asked

"Silas took me, he kept asking me about Caroline, like he was obsessed with her or something. I didn't tell him anything. He kept torturing me because I wouldn't. It was like even if I wanted to I couldn't tell him anything, like I felt this weird loyalty to you"

"Klaus?" Caroline called out from upstairs

"I'll be right up" Klaus yelled

* * *

"Why would I want to leave here Tyler? Klaus pays me to be here" Barry said as he continued to prepare the pig

"Because you don't want to be a slave to him. You wanted your own food truck right? If you're free of him then you can go do it" Tyler said

"Not without any money"

"You can compel money"

"Tyler what's gotten into you?"

"Don't you want your free will back? Your life back?"

* * *

Klaus fell back onto the bed, breathing heavily. He looked up at the blonde goddess who sat on top of him.

"Getting tired old man?" Caroline teased

"You're very enthusiastic today"

"Did I wear you out? Do you need to feed? I think there's some blood bags here somewhere for you if you feel that tired"

"Let's try something new"

* * *

Rebekah looked up at the ceiling and then shuddered. He could hear what Klaus and Caroline were doing upstairs. She went into another room where she saw Kol and Bonnie.

"Stop doing that, you're going to exhaust yourself" Kol said

"I need to be ready" Bonnie said

"You will be, now relax" Kol said

"How can I? He killed my Grams, he killed Shane, he wants Caroline. If I can't stop him who will?"

"We all will, you have to relax" Kol said

"I trade one idiot brother for another moronic brother" Rebekah said as she left

* * *

"Katerina, you must tell me all that you know" Elijah said

"I can't, Silas is much worse than Klaus"

"Do you not trust me? Do you believe I would let anything happen to you?"

"Silas is immortal. He is the world's first immortal. He promised to make me immortal like him if I helped him. He promised to keep me safe from Klaus"

"And you had to kill Caroline?"

"She wasn't going to die. It was to force her to use her powers against me"

"What is he planning with her?"

"His powers work on almost everyone. He needs her power to enslave the rest. He wants to rule the world."

"And you were going to be his lap dog after?"

"No, I wanted my freedom"

"How was he going to get Caroline's power?"

"Elijah please"

"TELL ME! So help me if you don't I will walk out of this crypt and leave you here to die"

"Her blood, he wants her blood, there's something special about it"

* * *

Caroline walked downstairs into the kitchen. She could smell whatever Barry was making.

"What are you making today?" Caroline asked

"A whole pig, but Hawaiian style" Barry answered

"Oh, really? But don't you have to burry it in the sand?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't have to be sand, here we buried it out back, you wanna see?"

"Sure"

Caroline followed Barry out into the backyard. She wondered how far back Barry buried the pig. She soon found herself very far away from the house.

"Barry?" Caroline called out

"Sorry Care" Tyler said as his hand covered her mouth

Caroline tried to scream. A bag was placed over her head and she was struggling, kicking. They tied a cloth around the outside of the bag to cover her mouth. They bound her hands and quickly dragged her away.

* * *

Elijah finally made it back to the mansion.

"Niklaus! Where are you?" Elijah yelled

The other hybrids stopped and looked at Elijah who's suit was completely destroyed.

"Why are you yelling brother?" Klaus said as he walked down the stairs

"I know what Silas is up to now. Katerina has informed me of his plan"

"Do share"

"I need to know no harm will come to her"

"Hmm that's not really an option"

"Caroline's life is in danger"

"When is it not? Now you can tell me or stop wasting my time"

"Would you rather put her life in danger than to show mercy?"

"Mercy is not within my capability"

"Spare Katerina's life"

"I'll give her a head start"

"Niklaus"

"It's all I'm willing to offer"

"You would put her life in danger because of your wounded pride?"

"Are you going to tell me or should I just dagger you now?"

"It's her blood. Silas is after her blood"

"Her blood?"

"There is something special about it. He needs her blood so he can gain her power and enslave the world"

Klaus stood there for a second trying to process what Elijah had just said. Her blood. But he had tasted her blood. He had greedily drank from her, making her weak.

"Niklaus?"

Klaus was about to say something and then stopped. He turned to one of his hybrids.

"Get Caroline"

The hybrid flashed off.

"Silas may drain her completely" Elijah said

"Caroline!" Klaus yelled out

The hybrid returned alone.

"Where is she?" Klaus asked

"She's not in the house"

"Find her, now! All of you!" Klaus yelled

* * *

So are you amused? You like it so far? Yeah things are moving now. Leave me a review so I know someone's reading this and I"m not just posting for myself! K. thanks! Reach me on tumblr! Same username.


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Thanks for reading, hope you're amused. No beta still. and yes things are just moving along here. get some popcorn.

* * *

Bonnie was talking to Kol about how he was too cocky and arrogant when she suddenly fainted. Kol caught her and held her close.

"Bonnie?! Bonnie?!" Kol yelled

Bonnie's body remained but her spirit floated off. She saw herself in Kol's arms while he was yelling for her to wake up. She felt a hand slip into hers. She looked over and saw her Grams standing there.

"Grams?"

"He's taken her. You must stop him"

"I'm ready"

"I'm with you Bonnie, remember how strong you are"

Bonnie only nodded.

"He's taken her to the old Lockwood cellar, hurry you don't have much time left before he's discovered what's happened"

"What?"

Bonnie's eyes flew open and saw Kol's eyes.

"You're awake" Kol said

"He took her, I know where he took her"

* * *

Caroline was dropped onto the ground and struggled. They pulled the gag off and took the bag off her head. She looked around and saw where she was. She was in the old Lockwood cellar. She saw Barry, Tyler, Shane and Hayley standing there.

"What's going on?" Caroline said as she scrambled to her feet

"You're here finally, now we can begin" Shane said

"How could you Barry?" Caroline said

"It's not really his fault. He broke the sire bond because he wanted his freedom. Course when he did that I was able to control him" Shane said

"But how?" Caroline asked

"By breaking every bone in his body, by turning until it no longer hurt. We're wolves, not someone's bitches" Hayley said

"Why would you do this?" Caroline asked

"I'm nobody's bitch, we're wolves Caroline, I wouldn't expect you to understand that" Tyler said

"But instead of Klaus, he's controlling you and you don't even know it! He only wanted you to break the sire bond because he couldn't control you, but now he can" Caroline said

"You'll say anything for Klaus" Tyler said

"What happened to you?" Caroline asked

"I got better" Tyler answered

"Enough, come dear daughter, I just need something from you" Shane said

"Get away from me!" Caroline backed away

Shane looked over at Tyler. Tyler walked over to Caroline and tried to grab her.

"No Tyler!" Caroline screamed

"Caroline!" Tyler yelled

Caroline reached out with her bound wrists and grabbed onto Tyler's face. She let her thrall take over. They watched as the blue glow enveloped his body.

"What the hell is going on!?" Hayley yelled

Shane didn't answer her, instead he watched Caroline's powers. Caroline focused on Tyler.

"Tyler stop" Caroline said

Tyler stopped and his hands dropped to his sides. He smiled at her. His eyes were glassy and glazed over. Caroline's heart was pounding out of her chest.

"Untie me" Caroline said

Tyler still in a daze untied her.

"Ty what are you doing?!" Hayley screamed

"I love you Caroline" Tyler said

"What?! NO!" Hayley ran over to Tyler and pushed him, "Tyler!"

Tyler ignored her and walked back to Caroline.

"Help me get out of here" Caroline said

"Of course Caroline" Tyler said

Tyler pushed Hayley to the ground. He held Caroline's hand in his gently. He turned and Shane was in front of him. Shane put his hand on Tyler's neck.

"You will not leave. You are in love with Hayley" Shane said

"No, I love Caroline, she wants to leave" Tyler said

"No you want to stay and you love Hayley" Shane repeated

"I love Caroline" Tyler said

"What is going on?! What is wrong with him?" Hayley yelled

"It seems Caroline's powers are stronger than mine." Shane said

"So fix him" Hayley said

"I can't"

"WHAT?! FIX HIM! We had a deal!"

"I lied, it happens"

"You just picked a fight with a wolf!"

Shane elbowed Hayley in the face and sent her flying back against the wall. Her body slumped down into the ground.

"She was quite annoying" Shane said

"Warn Klaus" Caroline said, "NOW!"

Tyler flashed off.

"Go after him" Shane said to Barry

Barry flashed off.

"Now, I believe we should have some family bonding time" Shane said

"I have 2 fathers, I don't need anymore" Caroline responded

* * *

"You're sure she's there?" Klaus asked

"Yes, the dead spirit of my grams told me" Bonnie said

"What's the plan?" Kol asked

"We go in, get Caroline and kill Silas" Klaus said

"We can't go charging in like that. He'll expect it and be ready for it" Elijah said

"Not everything is brute force Nik" Rebekah said

"What's your idea then?" Klaus challenged

Tyler flashed into the room.

"Silas has Caroline in my family's old cellar. She sent me to warn you" Tyler said

Barry flashed in after him. He reached into Tyler's back trying to grab his heart. Klaus threw Barry off Tyler. Elijah snapped Barry's neck and left him on the floor.

"Tell me everything" Klaus said

Tyler told Klaus everything. How he broke the sire bond. How Silas was about to control him and Barry because the sire bond was broken. And that he was in love Caroline. Klaus looked at him confused.

"Say that again?" Klaus asked

"I love Caroline" Tyler said

"Since when?" Rebekah asked

Tyler ignored Rebekah. Klaus found that to be strange that he would only talk to him.

"Answer my sister, since when?" Klaus said

"I don't know, she just touched me and I just was" Tyler said

"She used her powers on you" Klaus said

"Seems hers are stronger than Silas's" Rebekah said

"She sent me to warn you" Tyler said

* * *

Silas and Caroline were circling each other. Caroline wouldn't let Silas get close to her.

"This would be much easier if you wouldn't resist me" Shane said

"I don't have daddy issues"

"Really? Is that why you're with a 1000 year old vampire?"

"He looks good for his age"

"He's a nuisance, insignificant, an insect among gods"

"Wow, someone has a god complex. Klaus only thinks of himself as a sex god"

Shane cringed a bit. The idea of his daughter lying with a hybrid disgusted him.

"You are of my blood, you come from greatness, and yet you waste it with that thing"

"That thing is my boyfriend!"

"I will not have you bastardize the blood!"

"God, why is everyone so obsessed with blood?"

"The blood is sacred"

"You said that already."

Shane looked at her curiously and then stopped.

"Your mother told you the blood was sacred, that's why I picked her. She was powerful and too smart for her own good"

"And she was a succubus. Mom's pretty hot, guess I got that from her" Caroline said crossing her arms

"Your mother was just more than a pretty face"

"Is that why you kept her locked up?"

"I did what I had to in order to bring you into the world"

"Right. You just took her and used her, you didn't care about her! And you didn't care about me either! You just want to use me for some weird pinky and the brain world domination thing. I am so not helping you!"

"You act as if you have a choice"

Shane flashed in front of her and grabbed her.

"NO!" Caroline screamed and sent him flying across the room

"You cannot fight me Caroline, I am stronger than you" Shane said as he approached her

"Oh yeah? But I'm angrier!"

Shane grabbed onto her wrist and sank his fangs into her arm. Caroline screamed. She kicked him and threw him over her shoulder. She looked down at her arm and watched as it healed itself.

"What did you do to me?!" Caroline screamed

Shane spit the blood out and scrambled back onto his feet.

"NO! What have you done?!" Shane yelled

"You just bit me! No one bites me!"

"What did you do!?" Shane flashed in front of her, "Your blood, it's different"

Caroline took a step back and then Shane turned into her. Caroline gasped. Shane looked exactly like her.

"What the hell?!" Caroline screamed

"What the hell" Silas imitated

* * *

Klaus was racing towards the cellar. His siblings were right behind him. Kol was carrying Bonnie. Stefan was holding Abbey. Damon was carrying Elena who refused to be left behind. They were all running towards the cellar.

"Stick to the plan Niklaus" Elijah said running beside him.

"It's your plan" Klaus passed him

* * *

"Why are you me?!" Caroline yelled

"Why are you me?" Silas mocked in Caroline's voice

Klaus flashed into the cellar and looked at the two of them standing there.

"Sorry I'm late love, got held up a bit" Klaus said

"Klaus! It's me!" Caroline said

"No it's me!" Silas said

Klaus looked at the two of them confused.

"No I'm really Caroline, that's Silas!" Caroline said

"No! I'm Caroline!" Silas said

""As much fun as this is love, we have to be going" Klaus said extending his hand out

"Klaus?" Caroline asked, "You can tell us apart?"

"Yes love, we're leaving," Klaus said looking over at Silas, "For future reference, looking like Stefan and saying you're Caroline doesn't work"

Silas's face became hard. Klaus could see his true face somehow.

"How?" Silas asked

"You look like Stefan, not very attractive, I'm not my sister"

Silas looked over at Caroline.

"The blood was sacred! I told you! You let him bite you!" Silas yelled

"Because you messed with his head!" Caroline yelled

"You let him drink from you?!"

"A lot actually and often" Klaus smirked

Silas flashed towards Klaus.

"Oh the fun part" Klaus said as he flashed towards Silas.

"You infected her blood!" Silas yelled as he attacked

"She didn't complain" Klaus said avoiding his fists

Caroline watched as Klaus and Silas fought. They both moved so fast that no normal human could even see anything except blurs. It seemed for a moment Klaus was finally getting the upper hand. She watched them helplessly until finally a scream pierced through the air. Caroline gasped and covered her mouth.

Silas stood behind Klaus with a white oak stack embedded in his back. Klaus could barely stand from the pain. Silas broke the sake off and left it in him. Klaus fell to the floor gasping for air. Caroline ran to him, only to have Silas pick Klaus up and hold another white oak stake at his heart.

"Not any closer" Silas said

"Whatever you want, I'll do it." Caroline said

"Now we're finally getting somewhere" Silas said

"Just let him go, and I'll go with you"

"He's your weakness you know. He will be your downfall. You'll thank me for this" Silas said

"NO! Please! You can't, you can't!" Caroline cried out

"But I have to. Don't you see? He'll only get in the way"

"Just let him live somewhere far away from here"

"There is no place he can go. The world is mine."

"Please! Don't"

"Look at you! You're a succubus! You're not monogamous, you don't love. It goes against everything in your nature"

"You don't know me at all!"

"I know you're willing to do anything for this thing. This abomination."

"I love him!"

Klaus's body stiffened at her confession. She had finally said it.

"Succubus don't love! They can't!"

"You're wrong! I love him!"

Klaus felt something inside him. He had a reason now. Even more than before. She said that she loved him. And he would do anything to keep her.

"Pity. I will not have my daughter distracted by this thing. Freak of nature"

"Hybrid actually" Klaus said

"Abomination, half vampire, half werewolf. Not bound by the sun, not bound by the moon, and he wants to make more of himself! We cannot allow it!"

"You're afraid of him"

"I am 2000 years old, I fear nothing! I will not have you dilute our blood, my blood with this thing!"

"My persuasion won't work on him, and you can't compel him. You can't get into his mind anymore, that's why you're afraid of him. If he makes more hybrids you can't control them"

"Enough!" Silas yelled

"Looks like she found out your master plan" Klaus said

"You will never have her" Silas hissed as she snapped his neck

Klaus's body went limp.

"This is for your own good" Silas said

"NO!" Caroline yelled

Silas slammed the white oak stake into Klaus's chest. His body immediately turned grey and the stake lit on fire. Silas threw him to the ground and grabbed onto Caroline who tried to get to Klaus.

"Let go of me! Let me go!" Caroline yelled

"No! You have to understand-"

Caroline pushed him away, sending him flying against the wall. Caroline pulled the stake out of his chest, she kept hitting his chest to put the flames out and held him in her arms.

"Wake up, wake up, you're not dead, you're a hybrid, nothing can kill you!" Caroline sobbed

Silas shook his head and picked himself off the ground. He saw Caroline crying while holding Klaus's body.

"You're indestructable, you said so yourself. So wake up already. Please wake up" Caroline cried

Just then, the rest of the Originals ran into the cellar. They saw Caroline holding a greying Klaus.

"What happened?" Elijah asked

"He, he staked him with a white oak stake, but it won't kill him right?" Caroline asked

"It would kill the vampire side of him" Elijah said crouching down

"Nik wake up!" Rebekah yelled

"But he's a hybrid, he can't be killed" Caroline said

"He was a bit overzealous in that. The white oak killed the vampire side of him. And well the werewolf side, well they really can't survive when something stabs their heart" Silas said

"You!" Kol yelled

"There are plenty more stakes where that came from. You want to be next?" Silas teased

Bonnie and Abby came running into the room. Kol flashed in front of Bonnie shielding her from Silas. Stefan, Damon and Elena flashed into the chamber as well.

"How nice, you're all here, so I can kill you all" Silas said

"Wake up, please wake up." Caroline cried

They all looked over to Caroline who was crying holding Klaus's limp body. Elijah dug his fingers into his back to pulled out the rest of the white oak. He tossed it aside and took out a handkerchief to wipe off the excess blood. Rebekah kneeled next to Klaus's body crying.

"You're not dead, you're not" Rebekah cried

"He's dead, you're all going to be dead, except you little witch" Silas said

"You can't have her" Kol said

"Oh but I will, in all the many ways you haven't" Silas said

Bonnie grabbed onto Kol's arm to keep him from attacking Silas.

"After I kill you all, Caroline will be coming with me" Silas said

"How about no?" Damon said

"None of you are strong enough to stop me" Silas said

Caroline stroked his face gently, his greyish skin was already cold, and felt her tears fall and land on his face.

"Wake up please. You can't be dead. You're mine. And I won't let you go" Caroline said

Klaus's spirit stood there watching Caroline hold his body. He realized he was dead. He looked around. No one could see or hear him.

"Caroline love, can you hear me?" Klaus said

Caroline cried as she held Klaus's body.

"You're not dead, wake up!" Caroline cried out

"I will not lose another brother" Elijah said standing up

"You cannot beat us all" Kol said

"Insects" Silas said

"Come Caroline" Silas said

Caroline turned her head, glaring at him.

"Bring him back" Caroline said

"No"

"Bring him back! He's mine! You've taken everything from me!" Caroline said getting up

"Abomination, that's all he was. He was never meant to be, nature's bastard"

"He was mine!"

Caroline's eyes began to glow blue again.

"Key word, was" Silas said

Caroline's entire body began to glow blue. Suddenly it felt as if the air left the cellar. Bonnie, Elena and Abbey started choking, grabbing their throats gasping for air. Kol turned around holding onto Bonnie.

"What's wrong?" Kol asked

Caroline's body lifted up off the ground, encased in a blue glow.

"What can I do Bonnie?" Kol yelled

The vampires in the room started choking as well. Gasping for air, the fell onto the floor, suffocating. A golden glow came out of Bonnie and Abbey. A blue glow came out of Elena. A red glow came out of the vampires and Caroline opened her mouth and they all went into her. Silas watched in amazement until he found himself on his knees, choking, gasping for air. A grey glow came out of him and into Caroline's mouth. Silas didn't understand what was happening. He was immune to her powers or so he thought. Caroline's body floated down and she kneeled next to Klaus's body. She opened his mouth and leaned closer to him.

"I won't let you go" Caroline said

She opened her mouth and transferred the energy she had taken from everyone in the room into him. Everyone was finally able to breathe once the transfer was complete. Caroline watched as the color returned to his skin. She gently stroked the his cheek.

"Wake up, come back to me" Caroline said

Everyone in the room was slowly getting up, wondering what just happened. Klaus's eyes flew open as he gasped for air. His chest flew forward. He looked around and saw Caroline smiling at him.

"I was dead" Klaus said

"Technically you are dead already" Caroline said

"How?" Klaus asked

"I couldn't let you go"

* * *

Everyone was nervous around Caroline. She had basically brought Klaus back from the dead after being staked, and she did it by taking their energy, which was impossible considering most of them were vampires. Abbey held onto Bonnie and they walked out quietly. Silas had disappeared.

"Nik!" Rebekah launched herself at him, hugging him

"We'll get you some blood" Kol said

"And anything else you want" Elijah added

"I have everything I want here" Klaus said

Damon and Elena looked at each other and he grabbed her vamp sped out of there. Once they were outside and in the woods away they finally relaxed a bit.

"What the hell was that?" Elena asked

"Something I don't want to experience again. She totally sucked the energy out of everyone in that room, and she's not suppose to be able to"

"Well she can, she even took it from Silas"

"That is super creepy. Some part of Silas is inside Klaus"

"Stop Damon"

"I mean, she's more powerful than we imagined"

"What are we going to do?"

* * *

Klaus dropped the body onto the floor, not bothering to wipe the blood from his mouth. Kol looked up at him.

"You better not expect me to clean up after you" Kol said

"And just before you were glad I was back"

"Couldn't you just compel them to leave and die elsewhere?"

"Where's the fun in that when I can bother you baby brother?"

"You know what she did isn't natural, it goes against everything nature-"

"Who cares? Since when did you care about this?"

"Since I felt her take the life out of me, and I'm already dead! She's much more powerful than we thought"

"She's more powerful than Silas, and you should do well to be on her good side"

"What if she can't control it? What if she suddenly takes it back from you?"

"So many what ifs, and I thought you were the fun brother"

"I'm the one who doesn't want to die"

"She brought me back Kol. She actually loves me. and I will not lose her, to anything and not anyone" Klaus said as he walked upstairs.

He could hear her in the shower. He walked into his room and saw her clothes on the floor. He walked into the bathroom and saw her standing there, letting the warm water fall off her body. He walked over to her, pulling the shower curtain aside.. She gasped at the cold air hitting her body. Before she could say anything he grabbed her and pulled her out of the shower, pulling her close to his body.

"What are you doing?" Caroline asked

"I never did thank you for what you did"

Caroline smiled as she relaxed against his body. He held onto her and in a flash she was deposited onto the bed, still wet from the shower and very naked. He was on top of her, studying her.

"Your clothes are still on" Caroline said

"indeed they are" Klaus said

"That's no fun"

Klaus smirked as he took his shirt off and tossed it aside. He reached down to unbuckle his belt as Caroline watched.

"I'm still wet" Caroline said

"Yes you are"

His jeans were discarded along with his shoes, socks and boxers. His necklaces hung around his neck were the only things he wore. Caroline's eyes flashed blue as she lifted herself up to kiss him. Klaus pushed her back onto the bed.

"Do we need a safe word?" Caroline asked

* * *

So yeah, part of this was taken from lost girl when bo did the same thing to save Dyson. Team Dyson all the way! Feel free to leave me a review so I know someone is actually reading this. hope you were amused. and only like 2 chapts are left after this...


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Thanks to all that keep reading and leave me reviews. no beta still. see you at the bottom. no you don't hate me at all!

* * *

Abbey locked the door behind her and looked out the window. Bonnie was wondering what she was doing. They were back at her house.

"What's wrong with you?" Bonnie asked

"What's wrong? Your friend just brought her dead vampire boyfriend back from the dead"

"He's a hybrid"

"Whatever, she brought him back from the dead. That's unnatural. That's too much power for someone to have"

"We can't do anything about it now"

"Your friend is dangerous. You shouldn't be around her"

"You left me, you walked out on my years ago and suddenly you feel like being a mom? Don't tell me what to do"

"Bonnie-"

"No, Caroline did what she had to. She would do anything for any of her friends. She's not dangerous she's my friend, which is more than I can say about you. I can do the spell without you" Bonnie said as she walked to her room

* * *

Caroline sat with her legs around Klaus, on top of him. He held her closer, burying his face in her neck. Her nails dug into his shoulders as the blue glow consumed both their bodies. Caroline cried out his name and felt his fangs in her neck. Caroling gasped for air, as their naked bodies still continued to move. Klaus pulled his lips off her neck. He was taking too much from her. But it was hard to control himself when her blood tasted like that. He looked up at her and pushed her hair aside. She looked down at him and smiled. The wound on her neck healed itself back and Klaus watched in amazement. He looked at his hand which still had the blue glow surrounding him. Caroline's body fell forward, pushing him back onto the bed.

"You could have used the safe word" Klaus said

"You could have too" Caroline said

* * *

Kol knocked on the door and Abbey opened the door.

"Surprised?" Abbey asked

"Not really" Kol answered as he walked past her

Abbey closed the door. Kol was walking into the kitchen. Bonnie was cutting up a chocolate cake when she saw Kol.

"Hello darling, miss me already?" Kol said

"Hardly"

Abbey walked into the kitchen and leaned in the doorway watching the two of them. Bonnie looked over and saw Abbey standing there watching them.

"It's kinda weird if you're watching us like that" Bonnie said

"Do you think you're strong enough to do the spell?" Abbey asked

"Of course I am"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes! I don't need you second guessing me! You're the one who left remember? You can't suddenly decide you want to be a parent again! You left!"

"I know what I did, I don't know need you to remind me every second!"

"Maybe you do!"

"I don't!"

Kol took the slice of cake and quietly walked away from the two women. He called Rebekah.

"Sister, what are you up to?" Kol asked

"Trying to find ear plugs,Nik is at it again"

"Well you would be too"

"Who are you avoiding today?"

"No one! Why would you assume such a thing?"

"Because you never call unless you want something, and it's usually to avoid something"

"I'm hurt sister!"

"Oh please!"

Bonnie's sudden scream caused Kol to drop his phone and flash off.

"Bonnie!" Kol yelled

"Kol!? Kol what's going on?!" Rebekah yelled

Kol entered the kitchen and found Abbey strangling Bonnie. Kol pushed Abbey off Bonnie. He held onto Bonnie.

"Are you alright?" Kol asked

"It's Silas" Bonnie said

Kol looked up and saw Abbey standing there smiling. Kol stood in front of Bonnie.

"Get out of here" Kol said

"You can't stop me. You can't do the spell if you're dead" Abbey said

"Bonnie GO!" Kol yelled

Bonnie ran towards the back door. Abbey flashed towards her. Kol blocked her. Bonnie made it to the door and opened it only to have it slam shut. She turned back and saw Abbey and Kol fighting.

"You're going to miss the best part" Abbey said

Abbey pulled the stake from her back and plunged it into Kol's chest. Abbey shoved Kol down onto the floor. The stake went up in flames as well as Kol. Kol started to scream. It was a white oak stake. Bonnie screamed. She used her powers and sent Abbey flying across the kitchen. She waved her hand and the flames on Kol's body were gone. She looked down at his greying body.

"Kol! KOL! KOL!" Bonnie screamed as she shook him, "You're not! You can't be"

Bonnie picked up his hand and held it against her face.

"Please, just open your eyes. Please Kol"

Abbey walked back into the kitchen.

"There's no one here to protect you anymore" Abbey said

"You!" Bonnie glared at him

"You're the last one" Abbey said as she approached

"No, I'm not"

"You're the last of your line, it ends with you"

"Why did you do it?"

"Always with the questions, always why"

"We're going to dessicate you and we're going to put you somewhere where no one will ever find you"

"And how are you going to do that when you're dead? You can join your dead boyfriend over there on the other side"

Bonnie looked over at Kol's body again.

"He was right about you, he's always right. Stupid, arrogant jerk"

"A witch with a vampire? Goes against everything you believe in"

"You know nothing about me! No one kills my boyfriend except me!"

Suddenly the doors all opened. The glass in the windows all shattered. There was a strong wind that entered the house. Abbey looked around and could hear the voices. Bonnie kissed Kol on the lips lightly and got up. She could feel it, the power of 100 dead witches pumping through her body.

"You're not strong enough to stop me!" Abbey yelled

"Think again!"

Bonnie extended her arm out. Abbey was being thrown around the room. Abbey got up and saw the blood coming out from her nose.

"Anyone can do that" Abbey said

"But I have the power of 100 witches. Angry dead witches!"

Bonnie glared at Abbey. Abbey started morphing into other people. Into Klaus, Caroline, Stefan and then her Grams.

"Bonnie please!" Grams yelled

"You're not her! You killed her!" Bonnie yelled

"Bonnie!" Grams yelled

"You killed her! She was my only family! And you killed Kol! You can't be allowed to live!"

"You can't kill me!"

"But I can try!"

Grams morphed into another people, people that Bonnie didn't know, until he stopped as Stefan. Bonnie started to feel weak and felt the blood coming out of her nose and ears.

"I'm not bound by the rules of nature!" Bonnie yelled

Silas felt his body getting heavier and stiffer. He looked down and saw that he was being dessicated.

"No!" Silas yelled

"I don't need to stop a human heart to stop yours!" Bonnie yelled

Silas tried to get away, but his body became stiff and he covered his face with his hand. His body finally turned into stone. Bonnie fell to the floor. Black veins appeared on her arms and neck and then slowly disappeared.

* * *

Rebekah and Stefan were outside Bonnie's house. They noticed the doors and windows were open. They walked around back and saw Kol and Bonnie on the floor.

"Kol! Kol get up!" Rebekah yelled

Stefan looked through the window and saw Kol's burnt body. He rushed over to Rebekah and turned her away.

"You don't want to see" Stefan said

"What are you talking about?" Rebekah yelled

"Call Klaus"

"Kol get up! What are you doing on the floor?!"

* * *

Bonnie awoke and saw Silas turned into stone in her kitchen and Kol on the floor. She held her head and looked around.

"About time you woke up" Rebekah said

"Invite us in" Stefan said

"Come in" Bonnie said

Rebekah and Stefan walked into the house. Rebekah saw Kol's burnt body. She flashed over and grabbed onto him. She pulled the stake out of his chest.

"No! You idiot! No!" Rebekah cried

"Silas stabbed him with the stake. I couldn't stop it" Bonnie said

"Where is Silas?" Stefan asked

Bonnie motioned at the statue in her kitchen. Stefan walked over to the statue and looked at it.

"Caroline can bring him back, she did it with Nik" Rebekah said

Bonnie looked over at Kol's dead body.

"I can do it" Bonnie said

"What?" Rebekah said

"I can do it. I have the power of 100 witches, I can find him" Bonnie said

Bonnie concentrated and reached into her mind. Her spirit left her body. She pushed through and looked for Kol. She opened her eyes and saw Kol standing there in front of her.

"Kol!" Bonnie said

"you can see me?" Kol asked

"Yes, I see you, give me your hand. I'm taking you home"

Kol reached out and took her hand.

"I knew you'd come" Kol said

"No one kills you but me" Bonnie said

Bonnie held onto his hand and started pulling him with her. Kol followed her and then suddenly Bonnie didn't feel Kol's hand anymore. She stopped and looked back and saw her Grams standing there.

"Grams?" Bonnie asked

"You cannot do this. It's unnatural" Grams said

"Please Grams, I love him"

"You cannot bring the dead back. You cannot take him with you. This is dark magic, you're using something dark to do this. This isn't you"

"I won't leave without him. Give him back"

Kol stood behind her Grams. Her grams grabbed onto Bonnie's hands.

"The spirits do not like what you're doing"

"I don't care what the spirits say!"

"Bonnie, you can't do this!"

"I don't care! I've lost everyone! I won't lost him!"

"You can't do this Bonnie! Think of what it'll do to you? To your magic!"

"No! I'm tired of everyone telling me what to do! I want him back! And I don't care what I have to do to bring him back!"

Bonnie screamed out in pain. Grams was holding onto her firmly. She looked down and saw the dark veins around her arms.

"I'm sorry Bonnie" Grams said

"Bonnie!" Kol yelled as he reached for her

Bonnie screamed and her body fell back onto the floor. Rebekah and Stefan were watching her. They could hear everything she said and realized she was talking to someone. They looked at her on the floor. Kol was still dead.

"What happened?" Klaus said from the doorway

* * *

Caroline followed Klaus to Bonnie's house. They walked around to the back. Caroline saw a Bonnie on the floor. She saw Rebekah holding another body and Stefan next to Rebekah.

She walked in and moved Bonnie into a sitting position. She realized it was Kol's body Rebekah was holding.

"What happened?" Klaus asked

Rebekah began telling Klaus what happened. Caroline held Bonnie in her arms.

"Bonnie, wake up. You need to wake up, you need to fix this" Caroline said

Bonnie began to stir and opened her eyes. slowly.

"Caroline?" Bonnie asked

"Hey, you're awake" Caroline said

"Kol!" Bonnie jumped and turned and reach Kol

She scrambled over to his body.

"It didn't work." Bonnie said

"You can try again" Caroline said

"I don't think I can. The spirits were mad at me, they took my magic" Bonnie said

"What?!" Klaus yelled

"I went there, to the otherside to pull him back, but my Grams stopped me. I couldn't get to him" Bonnie said

"Can you invite me in?" Klaus asked

"Come in" Bonnie said

Klaus walked in. Stefan got up and walked over to him.

"Silas is gone" Stefan said

"So not only did Silas kill my brother, he got away too?"

"Bonnie had him dessicated, but when she tried to bring Kol back they took her magic. No magic, no dessicated Silas"

"Bloody mess"

Kol's spirit stood in the kitchen and looked at his family holding his body. He watched as Bonnie held onto his hand and cried. He watched as Rebekah cried for him. He looked over and saw Klaus standing there, looking at his body.

"I know what to do. Take his body and let's go" Klaus said

"Where are we going?" Rebekah asked

"New Orleans" Klaus said

* * *

Bonnie held onto Kol's body as they sat on the floor. Bonnie couldn't stop crying. Caroline sat next to Bonnie while Klaus was yelling orders at his hybrids through the phone.

"Caroline, you can bring him back, you brought Klaus back" Bonnie said

"i didn't know what I was doing that time"

"but you can try, you can bring Kol back"

"I don't think I can, I mean it just happened"

"You can still try"

"Alright"

Caroline closed her eyes and concentrated. Nothing happened and she opened one eye and looked around.

"it's not working is it?" caroline said

"Are you even trying?"

"I don't know how I did the first time! It's like something inside me just snapped, and I couldn't live without him, and I refused to let him go. It's like something took over"

"I tried, I tried to bring him back, and I couldn't. And then they took my magic"

"It'll be ok, we'll figure something out"

* * *

"This is madness, how do you even know the witches will even help you?" Rebekah asked as she walked along side Klaus

"They will, I can be very persuasive remember?" Klaus said walking into the crypt

Jane Ann stood there waiting for them.

"You've returned again" Jane Anne said

"Yes, terms of our agreement have changed" Klaus said

"I don't think we ever came to an agreement. You ran off and left your brother here" Jane Ann said

"You want Marcel dead? Fine, I'll kill him. You want to find the witch he's using? Fine we'll find her. I'll even get rid of all the other vampires in the city too" Klaus said

"What do you want?" Jane Anne asked

"I want my brother Kol back"

"Witches cannot bring back the dead"

"But the witches here in New Orleans are powerful, so powerful enough that they can"

"It's unnatural, you cannot ask that"

"Those are my terms, my brother Kol and you can have your city back. No Marcel, no vampires, I'll even let the werewolves come back"

* * *

Caroline was walking through the french quarter with Bonnie. They saw the familiar restaurant and went inside.

"Hey again, back for the gumbo?" Cami asked

"Yup, you know me" Caroline smiled

"Have a seat anywhere" Cami said

Sophie looked out from the kitchen and saw Caroline with Bonnie. She walked out over to their table.

"Hey" Sophie said

"Hey, I bought my friend Bonnie" Caroline said

"Sophie" Sophie extended her hand out to Bonnie

Bonnie reluctantly shook her hand. Sophie pulled her hand away and she felt the cold, darkness inside her.

"You're a witch" Sophie said

"Used to be" Bonnie said

"How about some gumbo?" Caroline said

"They took my magic away" Bonnie said sadly

Sophie didn't say anything and went back to the kitchen. She poured out 2 bowls of gumbo and handed it to Cami.

* * *

"We cannot bring back the dead" Jane Ann said

"You can and you will" Klaus said

"How do I know you and your family won't stay here? You'll be worse than Marcel"

"Could be, probably be worse than him, but we have no desire to stay here. I have other interests. My brother has other interests. And did I mention Silas is after us now?"

"What? You brought him here?!"

"Yes"

"Are you insane? We can't practice magic here! We're all dead!"

"I might need you to do a protection spell"

"We can't practice magic, Marcel will kill us!"

"I will make sure that you are protected, any witch that helps us will be under my protection"  
Jane Ann picked up a candle that was already lit. She held it closer and blew on the flame. The flame grew bigger and bigger and then shrank back to its normal size. Jane Ann was in a trance.

* * *

Sophie and Cami were carrying Bonnie and Caroline into their car. Sophie turned around and saw Jane Ann standing there.

"Jane Ann! You scared me!" Sophie said

"I don't have much time. Stick to the plan. Klaus has brought Silas here, we need to do a protection spell. He's offered protection for any witch that helps us. I'll need you to help me with the spell once you're done in the bayou. Hurry"

Jane Anne disappeared. Sophie looked around and got in the car and quickly drove off. She looked back at Caroline and Bonnie who were passed out.

* * *

Rebekah waved her hand in front of Jane Anne.

"She's in a trance of sorts" Rebekah said

Jane Ann finally snapped out of it and looked around. The candle went out and she placed it back down on the ground.

"I just did magic. Marcel and his men will be after me"

"I'll make sure no one hurts you"

"You better"

* * *

Caroline awoke on the ground in a swamp. She looked around and saw she was surrounded by witches.

"What's going on?" Caroline asked

"Nothing, we just had to keep you here" Sophie said

"Why?"

"To make sure you're safe. No one will find you here"

"What are you doing to me?"

"I just need to make sure of something"

Sophie took Caroline's hand and quickly cut her across the palm. Caroline yelped and pulled her hand away but Sophie kept her grip on it. She forced the blood out of her hand and into a vial. Caroline's hand healed itself.

* * *

Everything links together at the end somehow. I told you it does. How are they going to get through this? Leave me a review so I know someone's still reading this. One more chapt after this. one really long chapt after this...be ready...


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Yes I'm updating, yes I know, where have I been? XD Yes that fic is being worked on as well. Thanks for reading and for your reviews. See you at the bottom. No beta still. This chapt is a bit longer. But after this it's only like 1 or 2 chapts left.

* * *

Marcel and his men were walking towards the cemetery. Marcel was informed that Jane Ann was practicing magic and decided to find her. Instead he found Klaus and Rebekah blocking them. Jane Ann was outside near the grave stones. She was pouring the salt and lighting the sage. Sophie showed up with the vial of blood. Jane Ann grabbed it and poured into the bowl. She held onto Sophie's hand. They began chanting. The wind started to pick up. Other witches within the city were chanting as well. The full moon peaked out from behind the clouds and shone brightly down at them. The moon suddenly turned darker, redder and all the flames from the candles went out.

"There is no magic allowed in my city!" Marcel yelled

"Do be quiet!" Klaus said

"This is MY town!" Marcel yelled

"It is, but we have a bit of a problem, you know Silas a 2000 year old immortal is coming to kill us all. I figure if the witches could do a protection spell it would buy us some time" Klaus said

"You had no right to go behind my back and do this!"

"Well the other option was dying, so yes I took the liberty"

"Silas isn't real" Marcel said

"He's very real, and very powerful. He can become anyone he wants, he could be you right now" Rebekah said

Klaus turned his head and saw Jane Ann and Sophie walking towards them.

"We did the spell, you said you would protect us" Jane Ann said

"And I will, you and your sister are safe" Klaus said

"No, you don't understand. To do this spell, we needed a lot of power to keep Silas out. We called upon our ancestors, all of them. Only with their combined magic could we keep Silas out" Jane Ann said

"Very well. Thank you spirits" Klaus said

"It took a lot of energy to do this spell, and a lot of witches" Sophie said

"How many?" Klaus asked

"All of us, every witch in New Orleans had to do the spell with us. They called upon their ancestors. It's the only way to make a barrier strong enough to keep Silas out" Sophie said

"How long will it last?" Rebekah asked

"We cannot practice any other magic as long as the barrier is up. If one of us dies, the barrier goes down" Sophie said

Klaus looks over at Marcel.

"No killing witches. And it's not me you have to be afraid of. It's Silas" Klaus said

"You don't even know if this protection spell even works" Marcel said

"He's here, he's trying to get in, he's just outside the city limits" Jane Ann said

"Show time!" Klaus said

* * *

Silas slammed into the barrier over and over again. He saw the Welcome to New Orleans sign but couldn't get past it. He didn't understand why. He saw Klaus and Marcel walking towards him.

"Nice of you to join us" Klaus said

"That's Silas?" Marcel asked

"Yes, he can't get in which is a good thing, he'll get into your head and make you do whatever he wants. He made me think I was dying" Klaus said

"And you would have died had it not been for my interfering daughter" Silas said

"Caroline's safe and well taken care of here. Too bad you can't come in" Klaus said

"You can't keep her in there forever"

"Watch me"

"This barrier can't stay up forever"

"No, but it'll stay up long enough so we can get rid of you"

Silas punched the barrier again, and it sent him flying back. Klaus and Marcel looked back and saw Sophie and Jane Ann walking towards them.

"The spirits don't like you" Jane Ann said

"Witch!" Silas hissed

"Many witches" Sophie added

"You would side with that abomination?" Silas asked

"He is the lesser of 2 evils at the moment" Jane Ann said

"Nature has a way of balancing itself out" Sophie said

"So you know then" Silas said morphing into Jane Ann

"Yes, we do. You're not getting past the barrier" Jane Ann said

"Go before it's too late" Sophie said

"Never! I will not let my blood be tainted further!" Silas said

"You're already too late" Jane Ann said

* * *

Klaus returned to the house looking around for Caroline. She hadn't returned yet with Bonnie. He called for one of his hybrids to look for her. He called her and it went straight to voicemail.

* * *

Caroline sat on the ground near the fire, shivering from the cold. Sophie walked up to her and handed her a bowl of gumbo. Caroline looked at it and knocked it onto the ground.

"Last time I ate that I ended up here" Caroline said

"Sorry, I had to make sure" Sophie said sitting next to her

"Make sure of what?"

"It doesn't matter, we needed your blood for the spell"

"What spell?"

"A protection spell, a barrier was placed just outside the city preventing Silas from entering"

"Bonnie did that once, but it only lasted 3 days"

"This one will last longer, but it took every witch in the city to make it work. Silas can't get in. We saw him, he was angry and very powerful"

"You saw him?"

"Yes, he seems really angry with you"

"Yeah we don't exactly get along"

"Your blood made the spell possible"

"What?"

"We had to get you out of the city otherwise it wouldn't work."

"What did you do?"

"The barrier keeps those of Silas's blood out of the city."

"No!"

"It was the only way!"

"NO! You didn't have to! I can't get in then! You did this on purpose!"

"There was no other way!"

"The hell with this!"

Caroline's eyes flashed blue. Sophie backed away.

"I'm getting the hell out of here!" Caroline yelled

* * *

Klaus paced around the room wondering where Caroline was. His hybrids had failed to find her as well. He didn't understand why she wasn't answering her phone. Silas was outside because of the barrier. Barry was in Mystic Falls in a cellar, guarded by Tyler who was completely in love with Caroline. The few hybrids he had left he wondered if any of them had broken the sire bond. Finally fed up with the incompetence of everyone, he flashed out the house to find her himself.

* * *

"What do you mean she escaped?" Jane Ann said into the phone

"She is way more powerful than we thought" Sophie said

"Find her, Klaus will kill us"

"What do you think we're doing out here?! He's going to kill us either way!"

"He's not going to find out. You said so yourself she doesn't even know"

"I could be wrong"

"You're never wrong, and you did that spell before we did the protection spell"

"Maybe I wanted it to be true"

"It is true. Silas wanted to break in here so bad because he knows as well. It's better that he thinks she's inside here"

"What are we going to do when he finds out?"

"He can't kill us, the barrier will go down if he does"

"He won't care if she's not inside!"

* * *

Caroline was running through the swamp with Bonnie.

"Those witches were creepy!" Caroline said

"Tell me about it!"

They heard the sound of people running behind them.

"Run Care, they don't want me, they want you" Bonnie said

"i'm not leaving you here!"

"Run, they want you, and only you. Find Klaus and then you can come get me!"

"Bonnie!"

"Run Care!"

Bonnie stopped and turned back. Caroline stopped and then kept running. She didn't know where she was going but she kept running. It wasn't until she found a road that she hoped to flag down a car or something. Caroline kept running until exhaustion took over and she collapsed on the side of the road. A car pulled up next to her. A man came out and carried her into the car and drove off.

* * *

Marcel was in the bar flirting with Cami when Rebekah walked in. Rebekah sat next to Marcel while Cami went to tend to the other customers.

"Rebekah, what do I owe the pleasure?" Marcel asked

"Oh drop it, I know you don't believe anything about Silas"

"Well, I haven't heard anything about him"

"That's because he's been dessicated for the past 2000 years. His followers are a bunch of crazed fanatics though. You should do well be to afraid of him"

"Just because you all are?"

"We're the original family, from us all vampires are created. If we're afraid of him what does that say? He's twice as old as we are. He can take on the form of anyone he wants. He made Nik think he was dying. What do you think he's going to do to you once he gets in here?"

"Good thing he can't"

"And let's keep it that way"

"I see where you're going with this"

"The witches know you have a witch in your possession. They want her"

"I can't do that"

"Whatever your reason, you're going to have to let her go soon. Every witch in New Orleans is being drained of their power to keep this barrier up. If one of them dies it all comes crashing down. And Silas will be able to come in and destroy us, all of us"

"And what is your brilliant plan?"

"The Bennet witch cannot perform magic anymore. We need a witch strong enough to perform the dessication spell"

"That's why you want my witch"

* * *

Klaus was searching through the swamp. There was a faint scent of Caroline. He found the witches holding Bonnie.

"What's going on here?" Klaus asked

"Klaus! Caroline got away!" Bonnie yelled

"Why are they holding you here?" Klaus asked

"We're not, we only wanted the succubus" a witch said

"WHY?!" Klaus yelled

"We needed her blood" the witch said

"She ran towards the road, find her!" Bonnie yelled

"This isn't over" Klaus said before flashing away

* * *

Caroline awoke slowly. She still felt exhausted. She looked around to see where she was. She knew where she was. She was in Klaus's room. She sat up.

"Klaus?" Caroline called out

The door opened and Tyler walked in holding a tray of food. He smiled and placed it on the table next to her.

"You're awake." Tyler said as he sat on the bed next to her

"How did you find?" How did I get here?"

"You called me"

"I didn't even have my phone on me"

"No, you called me. I heard you, you were calling for me, you needed help so I came. I drove like a crazy person to find you. But I did. And then I brought you back here"

"Where's Klaus?"

"I don't know, are you hungry? Thirsty?"

Tyler handed her a glass of water which she took and gulped down quickly. She realized that Tyler was still in love with her.

"Call Klaus, tell him where I am and tell him to come here"

"Of course"

* * *

Bonnie sat next to Kol's body. She looked at him and reached out for his hand. She stopped and pulled back. She was sitting next to a corpse.

"I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm sorry that I couldn't bring you back. I'm sorry that I couldn't do it" Bonnie started to cry

Kol's spirit stood next to her. He reached out to touch her but his hand went through her.

"Don't cry Bonnie, I"m here, I'm here" Kol said

"I don't know what to do. I'm all alone here. I don't know what it is I'm suppose to do! I need you here with me." Bonnie cried

"Bonnie, I'm here" Kol said

"I don't know who I am anymore. I'm not a witch anymore. I'm not anything"

Bonnie heard the doorbell and wiped her tears. She got up and went to answer the door. She opened the door and saw Jeremy.

"Jeremy?" Bonnie asked

"I got your message" Jeremy said

Bonnie reached out and hugged Jeremy and cried. Elena stood behind him and wrapped her arms around both of them.

"It'll be ok Bonnie" Elena said

Jeremy looked up and saw Kol standing there.

"Kol?" Jeremy asked

Bonnie lifted her head up.

"You can see him?" Bonnie asked

* * *

Klaus drove his car back to Mystic Falls, breaking all of the speed limits and not giving a damn. He finally stopped when he reached his mansion and flashed out of the car upstairs to his room. He stopped when he saw Caroline sitting there with Tyler next to her. He flashed next to her, throwing Tyler across the room.

"Are you hurt?" Klaus asked

"I'm fine. A little tired, but fine. Tyler found me" Caroline said

Klaus turned to look at Tyler who was getting up from the floor.

"What happened to you?" Klaus asked

"I'm not sure, I was eating with Bonnie, oh my god, Bonnie! You have to find her!"

"I found her, she's safe, she's in the house in New Orleans. Now tell me what happened"

"We were eating at this restaurant and then I guess they put something in our food, we passed out. And then we woke up in a swamp or something. And then Sophie, who's a witch took my blood, she said she needed it for a spell. A protection spell"

The realization of it finally hit Klaus. The witches used the protection spell was just a ruse to control him. If he killed any one of them the barrier would go down and Silas would get in. But at the same time Caroline wouldn't be able to enter.

"Sophie said that there was no other way, that she used my blood to keep Silas out" Caroline said

"That stupid witch! I will kill all of them!" Klaus roared

"Klaus!" Caroline yelled

"How dare they? How dare they manipulate me!?"

Klaus grabbed his phone and called Rebekah.

"What is it Nik I'm in the middle of something" Rebekah said looking at Marcel

"Forget whatever it is you're doing. We're killing witches, all of them"

"Have you gone mad?!" Rebekah said as she went outside the bar

"No, they've manipulated me"

"wouldn't be the first"

"I don't care about the witches or anything else in New Orleans."

"What's gotten into you?"

"They used Caroline's blood for the spell"

"So?"

"She can't enter New Orleans. I have no reason to stay"

"You have a reason to stay! You owe it to Kol! Remember him?! Our brother that died at the hands of Silas? Remember him?! The 2000 year old immortal that wants us all dead? Or are you too busy thinking with your other head?!"

"I don't care, I will not have my hand forced!"

"You dragged me here! You made a deal with the witches! They bring Kol back, we are bringing our brother back! Do you hear me!? Do I have to knock some sense into you?! You owe it to Kol!"

"Rebekah"

"No! This family is completely dysfunctional! And I am tired of being the sane one! You are going to do what the witches want so we can have Kol back. Then we take care of Silas, and YOU can keep it in your pants long enough!"

"Rebekah-"

"NO! Are you honestly thinking about this? There is nothing to think about! This is our brother! I watched that Bennet witch try to bring him back. She almost died and had her magic taken from her. And you won't do the same for him?! How dare you!? You chased Finn away, you've made Elijah feel completely unwelcome here, and now you're willing to let Kol be trapped on the other side?! For a girl!? No! Don't bother to come back, I'll do it myself, I always do it myself!" Rebekah hung up and threw her phone into her bag

Klaus held the phone in his hand and paused to think about everything she just said. Caroline sat on the bed, unable to pretend she didn't hear Rebekah yelling at him. He turned around slowly.

"It'll be ok" Caroline said

* * *

Jeremy sat on the couch with Bonnie next to him. Damon and Elena were in the living room looking around. Damon was looking for the bourbon.

"I'm glad you're here Elena" Bonnie said

"I don't get why you wanted me here" Elena said

"The witches here put up a protection spell to keep Silas out. You need to stay in the city, otherwise Silas will kill you" Bonnie said

"I need a drink" Elena said

Jeremy saw Kol walking around the room.

"Stop pacing!" Jeremy said

Kol stopped and looked over at him. He sat down on the couch next to him.

"No one can see me but you" Kol said

"Yeah I know, kinda freaky" Jeremy said

"Is he here? Are you talking to him?" Bonnie asked

"yes, he's here, he's sitting next to me" Jeremy said

"Tell him I'm sorry, that I tried, I really tried to bring him back" Bonnie said

"He can hear you Bon, you just can't hear him" Jeremy said

"Is he mad?" Bonnie asked

"I'm not mad" Kol said

"He's not mad" Jeremy said

"How is he?" Bonnie asked

Kol moved closer, and his hand touched Jeremy's. Jeremy felt a chill go through him. Bonnie moved and her hand touched Jeremy's. There was a warmth that went through him and Bonnie felt it.

"Kol?" Bonnie said

Jeremy jumped up off the couch. Kol and Bonnie looked up at Jeremy.

"That was weird! Don't do that! Don't touch me! I don't want to be the go between, between you and your boyfriend. That was too weird!" Jeremy said

"Jeremy wait!" Bonnie chased after him

* * *

Caroline stood in the shower, washing the smell of the swamp out of her hair. She wondered what was going through Klaus's mind. She washed the soap off her skin and turned the water off. She wrapped a towel around herself and walked out into the bedroom. Klaus was sitting on the edge of the bed deep in thought. Caroline walked over to him. She stood in front of him and reached out to touch his face.

"Hey" Caroline said

"Feeling better love?" Klaus asked

"Yeah, how are you holding up?"

"I'm fine" Klaus said

Caroline could see it in his eyes. He was conflicted, he was desperately trying to figure out a way to bring Kol back and keep Caroline safe. The witches had cornered him. And when any wild animal is cornered it lashes out.

"It'll be ok Klaus"

"How can you be so certain?"

"Because I know you. Whatever happens, you'll still have me"

Klaus pulled her closer by her waist and buried his face into her torso. He hugged her tightly, her scent overwhelming him. Her hands gently cradled his head. Her fingers ran through his hair as he closed his eyes and leaned into her more.

"I love you Caroline"

"I know"

Klaus lifted his head up and she smiled. She leaned down to kiss him. He pulled her closer, discarded the towel and Caroline was already pressed up against the sheets of the bed.

"You don't have to say anything, I know" Caroline said

* * *

Bonnie was reading through some other books her grandmother had. She was reading about expression and how it worked. Kol saw what she was doing.

"No Bonnie! You don't want to do that. It's dark, it will consume you" Kol said

Bonnie turned the page and kept reading. Kol looked around and trying to get her attention. He ran out to find Jeremy who was playing video games.

"Jeremy!" Kol yelled

"Don't do that! I almost beat this level!" Jeremy said

"It's Bonnie, she's trying to do expression. It's dark, too dark, you have to stop her" Kol said

"You guys really need to stop putting me in the middle of this"

"Jeremy! She's putting herself in danger!"

"Fine!" Jeremy got up and walked up the stairs to find Bonnie

* * *

Bonnie was concentrating on a candle trying to light it. She sighed when it didn't. The door opened and Jeremy walked in.

"Whoa" Jeremy said

The rest of the candles in the room were lit.

"it worked! It worked!" Bonnie jumped up

"Kol says whatever you're doing stop. Something about expression or whatever" Jeremy said

"I did it! I have magic again. I can go to the otherside and get him"

"No! Tell her to stop this! She cannot try expression. It will consume her" Kol said

"Kol says stop it, you'll be consumed" Jeremy said

"I want my magic back, they took it and now I have it" Bonnie said

"No Bonnie! Don't do this. I don't want you to do this! Tell her!" Kol said

"Stop yelling! I don't want to be in the middle of this!" Jeremy yelled, "Just stop it both of you!"

"Jeremy, just let me" Kol said

"Let you what?" Jeremy said

"Just let me borrow you for a few minutes"

"What?!"

Kol walked into Jeremy's body. Jeremy's body jerked and then stopped. He looked over at Bonnie and smiled.

"Bonnie, you can't do this, I don't want you to do this" Jeremy said in Kol's voice

"Kol?!"

"Expression is dark, too dark, it will consume you and leave nothing left. You have to stop"

"I want my magic back, I can't be like this. I don't know who I am"

"You'll be fine, you'll always be fine, You were fine before I met you, and you'll be fine without me"

"Don't say that"

"Bonnie you're strong, it doesn't matter if you have magic or not, you're strong, you survived your mother abandoning you, you will survive this."

"I can't do this alone"

"You're never alone, your friends love you, and I love you"

Bonnie eyes watered with tears. She closed her eyes and felt them fall.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner" Kol said

Bonnie reached up and kissed him. Kol kissed her back and for a moment Bonnie forgot that Kol was dead and she had no magic. For a moment she was happy.

Jeremy opened his eyes and realized Bonnie was kissing him. He pushed her away.

"What the hell!?" Jeremy yelled

* * *

What is Klausy going to do? What is Silas going to do? How will he get in? Will he get in? What is Bonnie doing? What is Kol doing? What is Jeremy doing being the inbetween for them? Leave me a review or reach me on tumblr!


	18. Chapter 18

AN: Thanks for reading. Yes look there's a cover for this story now. no beta still. I was originally going to end it with this chapter, but it's going to have 2 more chapters. Hope you are amused.

* * *

Caroline laid her head on Klaus's chest as the two of them laid in his bed. She could hear his heart beating erratically. It was strange but still soothing at the same time. She drew small circles on his chest. Klaus looked up at the ceiling, his mind working trying to figure out what to do. His arm around her his fingers slid up and down her arm. Caroline closed her eyes and tried to imagine they were a normal couple. Just a normal ordinary couple, laying in bed together, enjoying the post coital bliss. But they were far from normal. She looked up and saw Klaus deep in thought. Her hand slide across his chest, tracing the outline of his tattoo on his shoulder. She sighed.

"Sometimes I wish we were just normal, no vampires, no werewolves, no witches" Caroline said

"But we're not are we?"

"No, I guess not"

Caroline lifted her head up and pushed herself up. She looked at Klaus wondering what to say.

"You know whatever you decide, I'll be ok with it" Caroline said

"What are you talking about?"

"With the witches"

"No, that is not even an option" Klaus said sitting up

"Klaus, it's your brother"

"A very annoying brother"

"But still he's your brother"

"There has to be another way"

"There isn't"

"I won't be manipulated by them"

"Who cares? They can bring him back, what does it matter how? Don't you want him back?"

"I have other brothers"

"One who you haven't seen in forever, and another one that's in love with Katherine and you won't even talk to. Klaus, this is bigger than the both of us"

"No! This is not up for discussion!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry that I couldn't bring him back! I'm sorry that I couldn't! I don't know how I did it the first time! I'm sorry all this happened because of me! I'm sorry!"

"Caroline, none of this is your fault"

"It is! It's my father who wants me, it's my father who killed Kol. It's my blood that he wants. Maybe it's better that I can't get into the city"

"Don't ever say that!"

"I'm sorry!"

Klaus pulled Caroline into his arms and held her close.

"It's not your fault. It's not. We'll figure something out"

"He's your brother. If it were me I'd do it. I'd do it. And I don't blame you for wanting to. It's ok. I understand"

"No Caroline"

"I love you, and it's ok. Nothing's going to change between us" Caroline reached for his hand, "I'm not mad if you go back for Kol, I'll still be here."

Klaus held her hand and pulled it to his chest.

"I don't want to be alone" Klaus said

"You're not. How long would it take you anyways, you're like the original hybrid. Probably take you 2 weeks or something"

"More like 13"

Caroline leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

"You once said this was mine" her hand pressed against his chest, "It's going to stay mine"

"And are you still mine?"

"I was always yours. You just wanted to hear me say it" Caroline said as she pushed him back down onto the bed

"I do like hearing you say it"

"That and other things"

Caroline climbed on top of him, straddling him. She reached down and held his wrist up to her mouth. Her tongue darted out and licked the skin on his wrist.

"Let's try something new" Caroline said as she bit down hard into his wrist

Klaus hissed. She swallowed the blood from his wrist and licked the wound. Her eyes glowed blue. She ground herself onto him harder, causing him to growl. He sat up only to be pushed back down by her hand. She bit into his wrist again, swallowing more of his blood.

"You taste so good" Caroline said letting his wrist go

She pushed him down, keeping her hands on his chest. Klaus felt the warmth spread through his body and he was filled with intense pleasure.

"Trust me" Caroline said

Their bodies started to float up off the bed. Klaus looked to the side and realized he was floating. Caroline sank down on him slowly, her nails scratching down his chest. Klaus grabbed onto her hips as she began to move.

"Oh God! Klaus!"

* * *

Bonnie sat in her room alone. She opened up another book and flipped through the pages. She saw something that caught in interest. She read the passage over and over again. She got up with the book in her hands and walked out. Kol saw what she was doing and yelled at her to stop.

"Bonnie! No! Don't do it! NO! NO!" Kol yelled

He ran through the house looking for Jeremy who wasn't there. Kol cursed him and ran after Bonnie.

* * *

Caroline walked with Klaus down the stairs and out the house to his car. He stopped and turned to her.

"I don't need to go. They can handle it without me" Klaus said

"It's ok Klaus. It won't be that long"

"I don't want to go without you"

"I'll be ok. Tyler's here and he's totally in love with me, which is kinda weird"

"Tyler isn't enough"

"He can't be controlled by Silas. He's my best option right now. Besides you said that Silas thinks I'm already inside the city so he won't look for me here"

"It's not safe for you here"

"I know, I'm going to find my mom, she's been avoiding him this whole time, I'm sure she can give me a few pointers"

"I hate leaving you"

"You're not, it's just temporary until you fix the problem in New Orleans. Then we can be together. You said 13 weeks"

"I'll work faster"

"And when you have Kol back, you know how to find me"

"you make it sound so easy love"

"Because it is, because I know you, you'll bring Kol back and we'll be together again. We can have sex for hours again and then fall asleep afterwards. And then I can watch you bark in your sleep"

"I do not"

"It's cute when you do"

Klaus pulled Caroline in for a kiss. His lips devoured hers. His hands were in her hair and around her neck. Caroline pulled away slightly, her forehead still pressed against his.

"You better get going" Caroline said

"I'll call you every night" Klaus said

"You don't have to, I know you're a busy hybrid"

"I love you Caroline. I'm not sure if I can do this without you"

"You can, and you will. And then you'll come back. I know you will, because I love you"

Klaus kissed her again, his hand traveling down, slipping something into her back pocket.

"You're making this hard for me love" Klaus said

"But that's what I do"

"Kol better bloody appreciate this"

"He will. We all will. You're doing the right thing"

"Bloody hell, I don't care about doing the right thing!" Klaus said as he pulled away from her, "I never do the right thing! Why should I now?"

"Because you'll hate yourself for not trying. Maybe not right now but you will, and you'll hate me for it, you'll resent me"

"I would never"

"You won't now, but you will eventually. It's not just us anymore Klaus. It's bigger than us"

Klaus flashed before her and kissed her roughly.

"Promise me, promise me that you'll wait for me. I won't be gone long. I swear it" Klaus said

"Ok, I promise, I'll wait for you"

"I'll come back as soon as I can, I swear it"

"I believe you"

"I love you"

Klaus looked at her one last time. She could feel his gaze on her. And in a flash he was gone. She turned and saw the car drive off. She watched as he sped off into the distance.

"I love you" Caroline said

Klaus looked in his rear view mirror. He watched as Caroline got smaller and smaller. He stepped on the gas and drove even faster. Every second he spent on the road was another second wasted. He had to get back to New Orleans and deal with Marcel, and the witches. He'd bring Kol back and Caroline would be with him again.

Caroline stood outside and sighed. A blue glow came out of her and she watched as it floated in the air around her. She reached out and it swirled around her finger and then floated up into the sky. She turned around and ran back into the house.

"Tyler! Pack our bags!" Caroline yelled out

She reached into her back pocket and pulled out what Klaus slipped in. It was a black credit card. Her fingers ran over the raised letters on the card. Caroline Mikaelson. He was trying to tell her something.

* * *

Liz was sitting at a cafe in Paris. She was enjoying a glass of wine while looking out at the Rhine river. She saw a blue glow floating towards her. She reached out and it swirled around her finger before it was absorbed into her skin.

"Caroline!" Liz jumped out of her seat

* * *

Klaus burst through the doors of his house in New Orleans. He saw Rebekah standing there with Jane Ann and Sophie. Elijah was standing there holding a drink in his hand.

"Good you're all here" Klaus said as he walked towards them

"Nice of you to join us" Rebekah said

"We're going to do things my way. As long as you bring Kol back I don' t care what I have to do" Klaus said

"We've already devised a plan" Rebekah said

"Good, when do we start?" Klaus asked

"You can't just drop in like this. You abandoned us, your family for-" Rebekah started to say

"Enough! I will not have my time wasted here. Every second wasted here is a second I can't be with her. So, shall we begin?"

Elijah took a sip of his drink and walked closer. Klaus glanced over at him.

"I don't care about what any of you want. All I care about is how to bring Kol back" Klaus said

"At last we are in agreement" Elijah said

"Shall we begin?" Klaus said

* * *

Caroline walked into the Plaza hotel with Tyler behind her. She liked New York City so far. It was always busy and filled with people. There was never a dull moment. She walked past the front desk when someone called out to her.

"Mrs Mikaelson!" the clerk called out

Caroline paused for a second, it took her a while to get used to being called that. But it was the name on the credit card. She stopped and turned.

"Yes?" Caroline said

"You have a visitor. She's waiting for you in the bar"

"She?"

"Yes a woman, a blonde woman"

Caroline looked over at Tyler who walked next to her as they walked into the bar. Caroline looked around and saw a woman sitting at the bar alone. A blonde woman who was sitting there with a glass of wine. The blonde woman turned around and smiled.

"Caroline!"

"Mom?!"

Liz ran to her and hugged her.

"I was so worried about you. I got your message"

"What message?"

"Can we talk private somewhere?"

"Yeah, come up to my room"

"Who's that?" Liz looked at Tyler

"That's Tyler, he's like in love with me or something"

"Did you use your thrall on him?"

"Yeah I kinda had to. He was going all crazy. He's one Klaus's hybrids, but he broke the sire bond, so Silas was controlling him. So I used my thrall on him to make him stop. Except now he's in love with me and follows me around"

"I told you not to use it unless you had to"

"I had to ok? And besides Silas can't control him now"

"You're thrall is stronger than Silas's power?"

"Guess so"

"We should go somewhere private to talk about your condition"

"My what?"

"It's ok Caroline, you'll get through it. Does the father know?"

"WHAT?!"

* * *

You would have all killed me if I just ended it right there wouldn't you? yeah yeah yeah. Just a few more chapts and it's over. Anyone pick up on the 13 weeks thing? Yes Klaus can fix everything in New Orleans in 13 weeks and go back to Caroline. XD Leave me review.


	19. Chapter 19

AN: Thank you for reading. No beta still. And to answer your question is she isn't she? Read on and you'll get your answer. I'll answer the 13 week thing at the bottom. Happy reading and hold onto your seats, stuff is going down!

* * *

"This isn't possible! This isn't happening!" Caroline screamed out

"Caroline calm down" Liz said

"I can't! This isn't possible! Vampires can't procreate!"

"They can't, but you said he was part werewolf"

"That doesn't mean anything! He's still a vampire! That part of him is dead! Dead, dead, dead!"

"Caroline stop pacing you're making me dizzy"

"Sorry mom, you just accused me of, I can't even say it!"

Liz held onto Caroline's hands.

"It's ok, you'll be ok. Just calm down, you can take a test"

"Tyler! I need you to get me something"

* * *

"I've convinced Marcel to loan us his witch" Rebekah said

"How?" Klaus asked

"Does it matter? I got things done, which more than I can say about you"

"No need to be snippy about it" Klaus said

"He'll reveal her to us, and let her perform the dessicating spell"

"And once this Silas problem is taken care of, I'll kill Marcel and that will be the end of that"

* * *

Bonnie sat at the bar looking around. Kol's spirit was standing right next to her watching her.

"What are you doing here Bonnie? This isn't like you, you can't keep doing expression, it will consume you" Kol said

A man sat next to Bonnie at the bar.

"You wanted to see me?" Marcel asked

"Yes, I have a proposition for you" Bonnie said

"No, not him!" Kol yelled

* * *

Caroline looked at the little plastic stick when the timer on her phone went off. Her eyes went wide.

"This isn't happening! This is wrong!" Caroline yelled

"It's not, you are. I felt it when you called me"

"That blue glow thing?"

"Yes, you sent it out to me, to tell me of your condition. And I came here to find you"

"This isn't possible! It's not!"

"Caroline, you have to accept the fact that you are pregnant"

"But how? He's dead! Like dead dead!"

"I don't know how, but if he's the only person you've been with, then it's his"

"Oh my god! How did I turn into an after school special?"

"Does he know?"

"No, he went back to New Orleans, he has to get his brother back. And dad is trying to get into New Orleans. But the witches put a barrier up and kept him out"

"Does your father know where you are?"

"He thinks I'm inside New Orleans"

"Good, let him think that. We need to get as far away from New Orleans as possible. Your father will want this child"

"Why?"

"Because it's part of his bloodline, and because of who it's father is. Whatever your child is, it's going to be very powerful"

"I have to tell Klaus"

"Tell him, when we're halfway around the world. We have to go now"

* * *

"He's going to kill us" Sophie said

"No he's not, he needs the barrier up, he's not strong enough to face Silas" Jane Ann said

"He's going to kill us when he finds out"

"He's not going to find out. You said so yourself she doesn't even know"

"I could be wrong"

"You're never wrong, and why else would Silas be so desperate to get in. He wants the child"

"What do we do then?"

"We buy time"

* * *

Rebekah followed Marcel up the narrow stairs to the attic. He opened a door and walked in. Rebekah saw a 16 year old girl sitting on her bed reading a book.

"Davina, you have a visitor" Marcel said

Davina looked up from her book and set it aside.

"Hello" Davina said

"This is the witch? She's a child" Rebekah said

"She may be young but she is very powerful" Marcel said

"Alright, I need to take her with me to meet the other witches, they'll teach her the spell" Rebekah said

"She can't leave" Marcel said

"Well the witches aren't going to come here. I just need hew for a day or so, so we can do the spell. Then you can have her back."

"How do I know you'll give her back?" Marcel asked

"Because once Silas is taken care of I don't care what you do in this town. We're all leaving"

"Leaving?"

"Yes, leaving, we have no desire to stay here. We're only here because the witches put the barrier up."

"Wasn't Klaus all I want to be king?"

"Nik says a lot of things, but right now he just wants to leave but can't"

* * *

"Jeremy! Where have you been?!" Kol yelled

"Stop yelling Kol! I went out to have fun, remember what that was?" Jeremy said walking into his room

"You have to stop Bonnie, she's made a deal with the devil!"

"What is it now? She practicing dark magic? Sacrificing animals?"

"Jeremy this is serious!"

"It's always serious with you. You're really a downer since you died."

* * *

Caroline found herself in the Sahara desert riding a camel. Her mother had dragged her all the way here. Tyler followed her without question. He was on his own camel watching her.

"why are we here again?" Caroline asked

"To find someone" Liz answered

"In a desert?"

"A witch doctor"

"What?!"

* * *

Bonnie met Marcel in the back alley of a restaurant.

"Do you know what needs to be done?" Bonnie asked

"I got it, it's not my first time at the rodeo"

"Remember the locations, you have to get them right otherwise it won't work"

"I got it, you sure you don't want to stick around?"

"No, I don' t need to see it, I just need it done"

"What kind of witch are you?"

"I'm not one anymore, but I will be"

"Just keep up your end of the deal"

"I will, now make sure there's 12 of them"

* * *

Klaus was calling Caroline but it went to voicemail instead. He rubbed his eyes and left her another message. He seemed to be missing her more and more. Elijah walked into the room and paused.

"I was just leaving" Klaus said hanging up

"No need for that" Elijah said, "You seem very determined to end this Marcel problem"

"I have other things to tend to"

"I see, and do these other things include the blonde succubus?"

"That's none of your concern"

"Are we really going to do this?"

"Do what?"

"It is perfectly acceptable for you to do whatever you want, to be with the person you want yet you would deny me the same thing?"

"I care nothing about Katherine, you can have her to drive you to your misery. What do I care?"

"So you'll stop hunting her?"

"I don't care about her. I have more pressing matters to attend to"

"So she is free to go?"

"Why are we still talking about this? You can take her anywhere you want, just keep her out of my sight!"

* * *

Caroline followed her mother into the strange hut that was set up near some caves. She wasn't sure what she was walking into. She watched as her mother walked in and hugged the dark skinned man, who was wearing many feathers, and skins from different animals, as well as bones with a strange language written on them. Tyler stood next to Caroline and held her hand, trying to comfort her. Liz was speaking a strange language to the witch doctor. The witch doctor looked over at Caroline and nodded. Liz walked over to Caroline and took her hand.

"It's ok. Bo just wants to examine you and perform a spell to talk to the spirits" Liz said

"Is he for real?" Caroline asked

"Yes, he comes from a long line of shamans, I knew his father, they are very strong and wise. Don't be afraid" Liz said

Bo walked up to her and held onto her wrist. He opened the crystal in his hand and it started to glow red. He let go of Caroline's wrist and the crystal stopped glowed. Bo nodded.

"You're pregnant, and it's not human." Liz said

"Great" Caroline said

* * *

Klaus was walking through the french quarter when he noticed a group of people surrounding a restaurant. There were police outside and the area was taped off. He looked around and saw Marcel standing there.

"What's going on?" Klaus asked

"Someone new is in town, thought they'd make a statement about being here" Marcel said

"Vampire?"

"Looks like it"

"Was it Silas?"

"You said the barrier kept him out"

Klaus left quickly, searching for Sophie and Jane Ann. He walked into their restaurant and found them there.

"Is the barrier still up?" Klaus asked

"Yes" Jane Ann said

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, if it went down we'd feel it. We're all connected. If one of us dies, we all feel it."

Klaus turned around and started to leave

"What's going on?" Jane Ann asked

"There's a new vampire in town" Klaus said

* * *

Caroline sat near the fire outside in the sand. The started to grow bigger and bigger. The flames reached high and higher and started to turn blue. Caroline backed away from it. Bo walked around the flames chanting something. Liz reached over and held Caroline's hand.

"What's happening?" Caroline asked

"He's asking the spirits" Liz said

The fire grew out of the control, and started spreading. Caroline tried to get away but instead was consumed by it. She covered her eyes and realized it was no longer hot anymore. She opened them to find herself in Klaus's room. She looked around and Klaus stood there.

"Klaus?!" Caroline ran to him

"I am not Klaus"

"Who are you?" Caroline stopped running towards him

"We took the form of someone you wanted to see. We hoped it would be easier for you"

Caroline backed away from him slowly.

"What do you want?" Caroline asked

"Your child holds great power. Silas will want it, he will either take it from you or kill it. Because of who the father is, it already carries an immunity against his magic and mind control. Your child will be immortal and Silas will want it. You must hide. Silas already knows you are with child"

"What?"

"You must go now"

Caroline awoke. She sat up looking around, she was inside the hut again.

"You're awake" Liz said

"We have to go. We have to go now"

* * *

Rebekah took Davina from the attic and to the cemetery where the other witches were. Davina looked around wonder what was going on.

"Why are we here?" Davin asked

"To meet the other witches"

"Why?"

"So you can do the spell"

"Why?"

"You ask too many questions! Just do this and you can go back to Marcel"

"Marcel wouldn't let you talk to me like this"

"He did and he has. He loaned you out to me, so be quiet!"

"He wouldn't"

"He did, you're nothing more than a dinner platter that's being passed around"

Davina glared at Rebekah and sent her flying into the headstone, smashing it. Rebekah got up and fixed her hair.

"Save it for later, you'll need your magic"

* * *

Sophie walked towards the barrier and saw Silas standing there. He touched the barrier with his hand and pushed on it slightly.

"You're not getting in here" Sophie said

"Your magic is being drained keeping me out. How long do you think you can keep this up?" Silas asked

"Long enough to get rid of you"

"Even if you could, you still have to deal with that abomination"

"You mean the hybrid?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about"

"Oh you mean your grandchild"

"So you know"

"It's my gift. I knew she was the second she walked into town. She doesn't know it yet."

"So there is still time"

"No, you're never getting your hands on this child. We'll take it before we ever let you have it. Knowing who its parents are, it's probably stronger than you"

"No one is stronger than me!"

"The child is, and you can't get in here. You can bang on this barrier all you want, but when the baby is born the witches will take it"

"NO!"

* * *

Caroline was walking through the show with Liz next to her and Tyler behind her. She could barely see through the snow pelting down on them. She fell down and Tyler helped her up. He lifted her up and carried her. Caroline held onto Tyler as he carried her. He was warm even in the snow he was still warm. She thought of Klaus and how much she missed him.

* * *

Klaus was having a drink at the bar while Cami was talking about her latest paper on abnormal psychology. He found Cami fascinating at times. He heard rustling and people whispering outside the bar and he got up and see what it was. He saw Marcel standing outside with his inner circling whispering. He walked up to them.

"Something wrong?" Klaus asked

"Nothing we can' t handle" Marcel said

"Then what's with the secrecy?"

"The vampire in town, has decided that killing humans wasn't enough, that he needs to kill vampires as well" Marcel said

"He's killing vampires?" Klaus asked

"Yes, we have to find him and put an end to it"

"Well let's see how you run things in your city then"

"Nothing we can't handle"

Klaus suddenly turned around as if someone was calling him. He looked around.

"Something wrong?" Marcel asked

"No, I thought I heard something" Klaus said walking off

* * *

Klaus headed back to the mansion. He had this strange feeling that someone was trying to reach him. He went into his room and picked up one of his jackets. It was the one he wore when he last saw Caroline. There was a strand of blonde hair on it, her hair. He held it close and imagined that she was still there. He took out his phone and called her again. It went straight to voicemail again. He sighed and saw that she had texted him.

_I'm safe and ok, I found my mom_

_I was in a desert and rode a camel, I miss you._

_We need to talk, I'm going off the radar for a while. I miss you and I love you. Make Silas believe that I'm still there so he won't look for me._

* * *

Caroline felt the warmth of the fire against her skin as her eyes opened slowly. She was covered under several thick blankets and laying near a roaring fire. She looked around the spacious room she was in. Tyler walked in carrying a bowl of soup.

"You're awake" Tyler said

"Yes, how long have I been asleep?" Caroline asked as she tried to sit up

Tyler helped her up, pulling off many of the blankets off her. He handed her the bowl of hot soup and smiled.

"It's been a few days" Tyler said

"Days?"

"Yes, when we finally made it here, you had passed out. Your mother is speaking with her friend here. Have some soup"

"Where are we?"

* * *

Liz was talking to her a friend, an old monk. Liz stood far away enough that she was within an arms reach but not any closer.

"Are you sure? Are you positive?" the monk asked

"Yes, we saw the shaman in the desert, he confirmed it."

"How far along is she?"

"Very early, she just found out"

"The temple is protected from by the elements, and it is on consecrated ground, but it cannot keep him out forever."

"He doesn't know she's here. He thinks she's in another city."

"And what of the father?"

"He's in that city trying to kill Silas once and for all."

"Does he know?"

"Not yet. She hasn't told him yet"

"She cannot tell him"

"Why?"

"He will come and find her if he knows. And he will lead Silas here. We cannot protect her from him"

"You won't have to. Her lover will not stop until they are together again."

"Then let us hope he hurries up already. This is a temple not a hotel"

* * *

"Something is wrong" Jane Ann said

"You mean besides the fact that Silas is banging on our doorstep, we have no magic, Marcel is about to kill all of us and the only thing keeping him from doing so is Klaus who doesn't know he's a fa-"

"I know Sophie! It was a risk we had to take!"

"Everything is so screwed up. He knows, Silas knows. We have to tell Klaus"

"No! If we tell him, he'll kill us and leave"

"Then what are we suppose to do?"

"Something's wrong, the murders in quarter, it's not a new vampire in town"

"What do you mean?"

"It's dark, really dark"

"You said all the witches couldn't practice magic because of the barrier"

"It's not magic, it's expression"

* * *

"Bonnie! Don't do this! Bonnie! Stop!" Kol yelled

Bonnie held the book in her hands and walked out of her room. Kol followed her.

"Please Bonnie, you don't want to do this! You don't. Bonnie! Hear me! You have to hear me!" Kol yelled

Bonnie walked to the kitchen. Kol saw Jeremy playing video games. Elena and Damon were gone exploring the rest of New Orleans leaving him alone.

"Jeremy! Let me borrow-"

"No! No using my body for anything! The last time I ended up kissing Bonnie! That's not cool! You can't do that!" Jeremy yelled

"Jeremy! Bonnie is doing something very dark. You have to stop her. She's already made a deal with Marcel"

"who's Marcel?"

"He's a vampire who thinks he's king of the quarter"

"Vampires have kings?"

"Focus! She's made a deal with him, he performs 3 sacrifices and she gives him the immortality spell"

"What sacrifices? What are you talking about?"

"She needs 3 sacrifices to complete the triangle, Marcel has already done 2 of them"

"Why would she do that?"

"Expression gives her absolute power, the spirits took her magic away. she wants a way to get it back. She's indirectly killed 24 people already!"

"bonnie would never do that!"

"Jeremy you have to stop her!"

Jeremy jumped up and ran into the kitchen but Bonnie was gone.

"Bonnie!" Jeremy yelled

* * *

Bonnie stood in the middle of the restaurant and waited for the coven to enter. They filed in slowly and Bonnie stood there quietly. Jane Ann looked around and wondered where Sophie was. She took out her phone and called her.

"Sophie where are you?" Jane Ann asked

"I'm running late" Sophie said

"Well get here already" Jane Ann said

Bonnie realized there were only 11 witches. She rushed outside and texted Marcel.

_Wait, there's only 11 here - B_

_Time waits no for man or witch_

_It won't work if there isn't 12_

_Leave it to me_

Bonnie looked up and felt a gust of wind and realized it was Marcel.

"No!" Bonnie said

"Bonnie?" Sophie asked

"Sophie?! What are you doing here?" Bonnie asked

"I'm running late that's what, Jane Ann is gonna flip out on me again"

"Don't go in there"

"Why?"

They both heard screams and ran inside the restaurant. Sophie collapsed onto the floor. She felt it. She felt them all dying. Her entire coven was wiped out. And then another witch from another coven. It was too much for her.

"No!" Sophie cried out

Bonnie helped Sophie up.

"We have to get out of here" Bonnie said

"No! I can't"

"We have to!"

* * *

Davina was sitting in the crypt playing with the candles. She grew bored and wanted to do something else. Marcel kept her in the attic and now the witches and Rebekah kept her in a crypt. She clutched her chest as she felt it. She felt the witches dying. She felt their pain. She fell onto the ground. It was overwhelming. She looked up and she felt the barrier collapse.

"He's coming"

* * *

Hope you were amused. Where Caroline is will be revealed next. And to answer the question of the 13 weeks thing. It was just a jab at the whole Originals TV show, since they were slated for 13 episodes in the beginning. So I figure Klaus can fix the problem in Nola in 13 weeks and go on his merry way. XD

Barrier's down. Triangle's complete. Which means daddy dearest is coming in for a visit. Leave me a review!


	20. Chapter 20

AN: Thank you for reading. we're reaching the end. i always say that. but hold onto your seats again. and i'll see you at the bottom. no beta still.

* * *

Klaus was sketching in his study. He needed time to think, to figure out what he was doing. He looked up and saw a blue glow floating in the air near him. He reached out to touch it. It floated towards him, wrapped around his hand and then absorbed into his skin. His body jerked forward and then started to fall back into his chair. He dropped the pencil he was sketching it and it started to fall to the floor.

"Klaus, I"m safe, I'm ok, but I have to tell you something" Caroline said

Klaus looked around. He found himself standing in a white room with Caroline standing in front of him.

"Caroline?" Klaus asked as he reached out to touch her

"Focus Klaus, I have to tell you something really important"

"What is it love?" Klaus asked

"Don't freak out"

"I'm a 1000 years old love, I doubt anything you could say would shock me anymore"

"I"m pregnant"

Klaus stood there for a moment before he could form the words.

"What did you say?"

"I'm pregnant, it's yours. I don't know how this is possible, but it is"

"Vampires can't procreate!"

"I've already been through this! Somehow because you're a hybrid, I'm, I'm freaking pregnant! If I knew your super sperm was alive and kicking then I would have made you use protection!"

"But I'm dead! I can't procreate!"

"Focus! I need you to focus here!"

"You just told me you were pregnant! It's not possible!"

"It is, the witches knew"

"They knew?!"

"Yes, which is why they kept me alive. My dad knows about the baby. He still thinks I'm with you inside the city. You have to make him believe that I am with you"

"Where are you?"

"I can't tell you, I don't even know myself"

"How is this possible?"

"Klaus please, we don't have much time." Caroline reached out and grabbed onto his jacket

"Caroline" Klaus pulled her closer, "I missed you"

"I missed you too"

"Are you certain that you are?"

"Um, we did it like crazy, holed up in your room for days, yeah it's yours"

"Tell me where you are"

"I can't, you can't leave New Orleans, Silas will follow you. Find a way to stop him and I'll come back when it's safe."

"Caroline"

"I love you, I'm waiting for you"

"Caroline!"

Klaus held her closer but he could feel her fading.

"Don't go!" Klaus yelled

Klaus's back hit the back of his chair, his pencil landed on the floor. He looked around and realized he was in his study still. Caroline was no where to be found. He got up and flashed out of the house.

* * *

"Bonnie, where are we going?!" Sophie asked

"Away from there" Bonnie said

Bonnie held onto Sophie as they ran towards the cemetery.

"What are we doing here?" Sophie asked

Bonnie stopped and Sophie turned around. She looked where she was standing.

"The triangle is complete" Bonnie said

"What did you do?" Sophie asked

"What had to be done. The spirits robbed me of my power, I found a way to get it back"

"No, it wasn't you. It wasn't you. You're a witch"

"I was a witch"

Bonnie looked up at the moon and raised her arms up. She started chanting something.

"No! Stop it Bonnie!" Sophie yelled

Sophie ran towards Bonnie only to be thrown back. Bonnie continued chanting. There was an invisible explosion and Sophie was thrown up against a headstone. Bonnie fell to the ground gasping for air. She looked up.

"What did you do?" Sophie asked

Sophie looked around and realized she was surrounded by people. People she had never seen before. People dressed in strange clothing.

"Sophie" Jane Ann said

"Jane Ann?!" Sophie said as she got up, "How are you here?"

"She ripped the veil"

"You're not dead! You're not!"

"I am, but I'm here with you now and we have bigger problems"

"The barrier"

"Get Davina!"

* * *

Klaus heard the explosion at the cemetery and ran towards it. He saw the cemetery was filled with people. He saw Bonnie on the ground. He flashed towards her.

"What's going on here?" Klaus asked

"I did it."

"Did what?"

"Hello brother" Kol said

Klaus turned around and saw Kol standing there next to Jeremy.

"Kol?" Klaus asked

"In the flesh" Kol said

"How is this possible?"

"Bonnie tore the veil, in doing so she released every supernatural creature that has ever died" Kol said

"I did for you" Bonnie said

"Oh Bonnie, you shouldn't have. Expression is dark, too dark" Kol said help her up

"I wanted you back. I wanted my magic back"

"This isn't magic, this is expression, there is no consequence for your actions, there is no balance."

"She just destroyed the barrier separating the dead from the living and you're going to lecture her?" Klaus asked

"She killed the witches to do it" Kol said

"WHAT?!" Klaus yelled

"There had to be 3 sacrifices. Humans, demons, and witches." Bonnie said

"But you didn't kill them, you had someone else do it. It wasn't a new vampire in town. What did you promise him?!" Klaus yelled

"It doesn't matter, I brought Kol back"

"Bonnie what did you promise him?" Kol asked

"The immortality spell" Bonnie said

* * *

Caroline awoke and sat up. Liz rushed over to her side.

"Did it work?" Liz asked

"Yes, I saw him, he took it better than I thought"

"You're going to tire yourself out. You need to rest. You're powers are advancing. You can't keep using them. Silas will notice"

"I wasn't sure if it was even going to work. I mean I didn't know how I did it the first time"

"When you called for me, you sent out some of your energy to find me. It was sent to find me specifically. And inside was a message. You didn't know it at the time but your body did"

"I don't remember talking to you"

"Because you didn't. I only got images and your voice. I pieced it together. Did you have an entire conversation with him?"

"Yes, we talked for a bit, how long was I out?"

"Not that long, maybe a minute"

"A minute? I spoke to him longer than that. I miss him mom"

"I know you do, but you have to understand something. If he can't stop Silas, you and your baby have to go into hiding. You have to run because Silas can never get his hands on this baby"

"Klaus won't fail"

* * *

Vampires and werewolves were running through the streets of New Orleans. Witches were performing magic. The veil was down and there was nothing stopping the dead from entering the city. Silas took notice of it and realized the barrier was down. He flashed towards the city.

"Where is the witch?!" Klaus yelled

"Here, she's here" Sophie said holding Davina's hand

"She's a child!"

"I'm 16, not a child!" Davina yelled

"What the hell is going on here?" Rebekah asked

"Bonnie here ripped the veil so all the dead supernatural creatures are back" Klaus said

"Kol!?" Rebekah yelled

"Hello sister. Miss me?" Kol said

"You idiot!" Rebekah smacked him in the shoulder

"I feel so loved already"

"He's coming" Davina said

Silas appeared and looked around.

"Nice job witch. Didn't think you had it in you" Silas said

"Davina now!" Sophie yelled

Kol and Rebekah flashed over to Silas to hold him down. Klaus flashed over and shoved his hand into his chest. Davina started chanting the spell. The dead witches started to take notice. The vampires and werewolves saw what was happening.

"Hurry up!" Kol yelled

Davina continued the spell. Silas broke Kol's wrist and threw him aside.

"We're not strong enough!" Rebekah yelled

Silas pushed Klaus away and threw Rebekah to the side.

"Insects all of you!" Silas said

Bonnie turned and looked at the dead witches, vampires and werewolves who were watching.

"What are you waiting for? Do something! He's going to destroy the world, the world that you want to live in so badly!" Bonnie yelled

Davina's powers spun out of control. She wasn't able to complete the spell and her emotions took over. Silas flashed before her.

"Little witch" Silas said

Silas narrowed his eyes and grabbed her by the neck.

"You don't even know what you really are do you?" Silas asked

Silas felt something hit him in the back and he turned his head. Sophie was standing there holding a shovel.

"Is that all you have witch?" Silas asked as he threw Davina to the ground

Sophie held the shovel and backed away slowly.

"I am immortal. I am the first immortal, nothing can kill me. Nothing!" Silas hissed

Silas reached out to grab Sophie but was thrown back. He got up and looked up and saw Jane Ann standing there.

"Stay away from my sister" Jane Ann said

"She can join you" Silas said

There were several blurs that flashed past Silas, each one punching him, hitting him, knocking him to the ground. There were more blurs flashing past him. Jane Ann held Sophie's hand.

"We have to finish this" Jane Ann said

They walked over to Davina and took her hand.

"Don't be afraid of us, we're all witches like you" Jane Ann said

The vampires were attacking Silas while the werewolves stood in front of the witches protecting them. The witches all held hands and began to chant. Silas pushed past the vampires, heading towards the witches.

"I can stop him" Bonnie said

"No, let the witches do this" Kol said

Rebekah and Klaus stood next to Kol and watched as Silas tried to reach the witches. The werewolves attacked Silas as well as the vampires.

"What are they doing?" Klaus asked

"Ending this" Kol said

The witches continued chanting, louder and louder. The moon shone down directly onto Silas. The werewolves stopped attacking. The vampires stood still waiting. Silas looked at his hands and then back at the witches.

"Impressive, you made the moon shine on me" Silas mocked

"No, we undid your spell" Jane Ann said

"That's not possible" Silas said

"The witches of New Orleans are not to be reckoned with. We are all here, and we have broken your spell. Welcome to being human" Jane Ann said

The vampires and werewolves descended upon Silas with the intent of ripping him apart. Silas reached his hands out and everyone fell to the ground holding their head in pain.

"You forget I was a warlock when I was human, a very powerful one" Silas said

Klaus flashed before him and shoved his hand into his chest, wrapping his fingers around his heart.

"And you forget I'm immune to you" Klaus said

Klaus squeezed the heart and watched Silas in pain, struggling to fight him off.

"You will never see Caroline again or her child" Klaus said

"Abomination"

"I've been called worse. But you can die knowing that she's mine"

"Not for long, succubuses can't love"

"She loves me"

Klaus ripped the heart out from Silas's chest. Silas's body fell to the ground. Klaus turned around and looked at the witches.

"Do you want this?" Klaus offered the heart in his hands

"No" Sophie said

Klaus threw it into the ground.

"We have to close the veil" Jane Ann said

"No! You can't!" Sophie said

"She's right you can't. You can't close it, you have to destroy it" Davina said

"What?" Sophie asked

"I mean we have to destroy the other side, so they can pass on finally" Davina said

Bonnie turned to Kol.

"I can bring you back to life. I can do it" Bonnie said

"Bonnie, no!"

"I did this for you, it was all for you"

"It will kill you if you try"

"I don't care"

The witches all held hands again. Linking their magic together, old and young, the dead and the living. Using their combined magic, they destroyed the otherside, allowing supernaturals to cross over finally. Silas would be gone.

The witches chanted again. Klaus and Rebekah looked around and saw the werewolves on the ground convulsing in pain. They saw the vampires holding their heads in pain. Kol gasped and grabbed his chest as he fell onto the ground. Bonnie fell to the ground. The witches finally finished their chanting collapsed onto the ground.

"What just happened here?" Rebekah asked

"Bloody witches" Klaus said

* * *

In the morning, the city began to bustle with the sounds of people rushing to work. Coffee was being brewed. Beignets were being fried. The street cleaners were out sweeping. Klaus and Rebekah walked down the french quarter looking around.

"Well this is a change" Klaus said

"I suppose the witches are back in charge again" Rebekah said

They looked around and saw the witches were in the quarter opening their shops. The witches that died were now alive again. The werewolves that had died were back. Those who were killed because they wouldn't leave the city were back, walking around, taking in the city. The vampires who had died were back as well, mostly hiding indoors as most of them didn't have daylight rings. The witches has brought them all back. It was their city and they were going to take care of it.

* * *

Bonnie awoke in a bed and looked around. There was a potted plant on the table next to her. She picked it up and saw there was a note. She picked up the note.

"I"m downstairs darling - Kol"

Bonnie jumped out of bed, still holding the potted plant. She ran down the stairs and saw Kol pouring a cup of coffee.

"Kol!" Bonnie ran into him

"Careful! It's hot!" Kol said trying not to spill the coffee

"You're still here!"

"Yes, I'm still here, the witches brought us all back"

"Why?"

"They felt that New Orleans was their city, and they wanted it back"

"They're all back?"

"Looks like it. I wouldn't want to piss any of them off right now"

"I missed you, I missed you so much you idiot"

"I missed you too, but you must promise me never to do expression again"

"Kol"

"No, promise me right now, you will not do it again, it's too much, it almost killed you"

"They took my magic, it was the only way I could bring you back"

"I know you did all that for me, but you didn't have to. You're still young and have your whole life ahead of you. Oh you found the cactus I got you"

"Kol, focus!"

"It's a lovely cactus, it blooms when you touch it"

"No it doesn't"

"Trust me," Kol took the potted cactus from her hands and held it infront of her, "Just touch it"

"I'm gonna get a bunch of needles in my finger"

"Just trust me"

Bonnie reached out with her finger and placed her finger on the pink flower bud on top of the cactus. She wondered if it would really bloom. Her touch awakened the flower and it bloomed.

"How did I do that?" Bonnie asked

"You know how"

"It's not possible"

"It is"

Bonnie ran outside into the garden and placed her hands around the flowers. She watched as they all bloomed.

"It's back, it's back!"

"Yes,"

"How?"

"I asked the witches to do it in return for your promise never to practice expression again"

"You did this?"

"Yes, I did it for you"

Bonnie got up and jumped into his arms and hugged him. Kol wrapped his arms around her.

"You are the worst thing to ever happen to me" Bonnie said

"And you are the best thing to ever happen to me"

"You're a disaster you know"

"I make things interesting"

"Still a disaster, but you're my disaster"

"I'm not sure if I should be insulted or happy"

"Go with happy"

* * *

Klaus was throwing things into a bag, but he wasn't sure where he was going. He hadn't heard from Caroline.

"Where are you going now?" Rebekah asked

"I'm not sure yet"

"Waiting for Caroline?"

"She hasn't called"

"I think I know of a way of finding her"

* * *

Marcel was already halfway through Texas when his daylight ring stopped working. He hid inside the gas station bathroom. Jane Ann appeared before him.

"Hello Marcel" Jane Ann said

"Jane Ann"

"You're probably wondering why your tacky piece of jewelry is now just tacky. We unspelled it. Mostly because we can. In fact we're unspelling a lot of things today"

"You don't say"

"Good thing you're not in the city. Otherwise you'd have to deal with us and the werewolves. You better keep running"

"Anything else?"

"You better hope Klaus doesn't find you"

* * *

Klaus walked into the restaurant with Rebekah. They walked into the back and saw Sophie standing next to Jane Ann who was in a daze. Jane Ann finally woke up from the trance.

"I really hate it when you do that" Sophie said

"Don't be jealous that you can't do it yet"

"Ladies" Klaus said

The two witches turned and saw him standing there.

"What do you want?" Jane Ann asked

"I think you two owe me something" Klaus said as he approached, "How long did you know?"

"Since she stepped into the city I knew" Sophie said

"And you used her blood to put up the barrier, you didn't think I wouldn't kill you?" Klaus asked

"You forget we can kill you as well" Jane Ann said

"What my idiot brother means to say is good that you're alive again and well with your fellow witches. We need a locator spell, so if you could do your witch thing we'll be on our way, out of your city far far away from here" Rebekah said

"Who are you stalking?" Sophie asked

"It's his beloved" Rebekah said

"Her phone not work?" Jane Ann asked

"She's somewhere magically that she can't just call me on her phone" Klaus said

"If someone's cloaking her, we can't find her" Sophie said

"Really? You're telling me the witches of New Orleans can't find someone?" Klaus said

"If we do this for you, you'll leave the city?" Jane Ann asked

"Yes, I have no desire to be here any longer than I have to" Klaus said

"We need something of hers, it would work better with blood" Jane Ann said

"They've exchanged blood" Rebekah said

"Rebekah!" Klaus yelled

"You've blood shared with her? Is that how you're immune to Silas's power?" Jane Ann asked

"Yes" Klaus answered

Jane Ann picked up a knife and cut Klaus's hand without warning. Klaus pulled his hand away.

"Do you mind?" Klaus said

"For a hybrid, you really are a baby" Jane Ann said

Sophie took the knife and placed it on the table. She chanted a few words and the knife began to spin. It started to shake and then finally it exploded. Sophie and Jane Ann shielded their faces with their hands. The metal shards shot themselves all over the room. Klaus stood there with the metal shards in his skin looking at the witches. Rebekah pulled a metal shard out of her skni and fixed her hair.

"That's never happened before" Sophie said

"Are you sure, you have been a bit out of practice lately" Klaus said

"Something powerful is shielding her" Jane Ann said

"Lovely" Rebekah said

* * *

Ok, you're all wondering where is Caroline? Next chapt you'll know where she is and what's happening with her. Will Klausy ever find Caroline? Next chapter you'll find out. But leave me a review in the meantime. Thank you for reading.

Also, I haven't abandoned my other fics, after Lost Girl is finished, Relic Hunter will be finished, and then the massive Where Have You Been. The other stories haven't been abandoned I just need some inspiration for them.


	21. Chapter 21

AN: Thank you for reading. No beta still. This chapt is the second to last one. It's kinda long so the epilogue will be the next chapt. Thank you for staying with me this long. See you at the bottom. And yes you'll find out where Caroline has been all this time.

* * *

Caroline went outside the temple and saw that it was bright and sunny and warm. There was no snow in sight. All she saw was the bright blue sky with a few clouds. She saw Tyler helping some of the monks tend to their garden. She didn't understand how when they were trekking through the snow they ended up here. She walked around on the lush grass. It was warm here, vibrant, almost too perfect.

"I know you have questions" Liz said from behind

"This place is really weird" Caroline said

"It's different, but it will keep you safe for now"

"Where are we exactly?"

"Somewhere in Nepal. We're near Everest actually. People pass us by all the time and they never know that we're here"

"How is that possible?"

"This temple, this entire area is a sanctuary, protected by the elements, and by magic."

"How did you even find this place?"

"I didn't. I was running from your father. I was passing through when I fell in the snow. One of the sherpas found me and brought me here. This was after I gave birth to you"

"It's beautiful here"

"It is, but don't get too caught up in it. This is only temporary, we can't stay here much longer"

"We've only been here a few days"

"That's far too many days. We have to keep moving."

"I know. I just want to talk to Klaus, to tell him I'm ok"

"You can't keep using your powers, you'll lead Silas to us, to here. And these monks don't need that kind of trouble"

"I know. I just miss him. And this is scary, being pregnant with his hybrid baby and all"

"I have to tell you something Caroline, and you have to be calm about it"

"What?"

"Where we are is a magical place"

"I got that"

"What you don't know is that time passes differently here than the outside world."

"What?"

"We've only been here a few days, maybe a week, but the outside world, time passes by much faster"

"What are you saying?!"

"Just be prepared when we leave, expect the worst"

"How much time has passed?"

"Caroline calm down"

"No! How much time?! Oh my god, Klaus must think I abandoned him! I have to talk to him"

"You can't!"

"Tyler!"

Tyler dropped what he was doing and ran to Caroline.

"What is it?" Tyler asked

"I need something from you"

"Anything"

Caroline grabbed onto Tyler's neck and opened her mouth. A red glow came out of his mouth and went into Caroline's.

"No Caroline!" Liz yelled

Tyler passed out and Caroline dropped him to the ground. Caroline closed her eyes and her body fell back. Liz rushed to catch her. The blue glow floated out of her body and disappeared into the air.

* * *

Sophie and Jane Ann were closing up their restaurant when they felt their presence.

"We're closed" Jane Ann said

"What happened to that southern hospitality?" Klaus said walking towards them

"We're out of gumbo" Sophie said

"I came for something else" Klaus said

"Look we can't find her ok? Whatever is blocking her is strong, too strong" Jane Ann said

"Aren't the witches of New Orleans not to be reckoned with? Didn't you say that?" Rebekah asked

"Look, maybe she doesn't want to be found, I mean it's been years" Sophie said

"Take a hint, give up, she doesn't want to be found" Jane Ann said

"I gave you back your city, and I only ask this one thing of you!" Klaus said

"What my brother means is, maybe your coven can talk to its ancestors and help us out here" Rebekah said

"We can't help you. We've never encountered anything like this before" Jane Ann said

"Can't or don't want to?" Klaus asked

"All of our ancestors are here, they don't know what it is. They've never experienced it before. Whatever is cloaking her is powerful. It's not a witch, it's a thing, she's somewhere well guarded" Sophie said

"Where?" Klaus asked, "I've searched for her all over the world! Searched every bloody continent for her! How can she just vanish?"

"She could be anywhere, there are lots of magical hot spots" Sophie said

"And I've searched them all" Klaus said

"You can't, some of these places won't reveal themselves to your kind." Jane Ann said

"Are you saying you can see them?" Klaus asked

"I"m saying some of these places cannot be seen by us, supernaturals. Sometimes you have to be a boring plain old human to see it. Sometimes you have to be a woman or a child. Fairies are only seen by children. Look wherever she is, you have to know she's safe" Sophie said

"She's somewhere and I intend to find her. And you're going to help me" Klaus flashed in front of her

"Nik!" Rebekah yelled

"I want her back!" Klaus yelled

Rebekah pushed Klaus back a few steps away from the witches.

"Nik! This isn't helping! Dead witches can't help you!" Rebekah said

Rebekah looked back at the witches and motioned for them to leave. Sophie and Jane Ann quickly rushed out.

"I did everything I was suppose to. I killed Silas, the immortal, the one who couldn't be killed. I did it! Why can't I find her?!" Klaus yelled

"We'll find her! You need to calm down"

"I can't! She's out there with my child, a child that's growing up without me!"

"Whatever happened, there's a reason for it. She's hiding to protect her child"

"Then why hasn't she contacted me!? Where is she!?"

"Nik"

"No! Why can't I find her? These bloody witches are no use! I gave them back their city! I did!"

"Well it was more of a group effort but ok"

"Shamans, witch doctors, druids, they all say the same thing. She's being blocked by something. But it's been so long, why is she still hiding?"

"She doesn't know Nik! She doesn't know Silas is dead, maybe she's still running because she's afraid"

"She's afraid of me isn't she? Afraid that I'll turn the child into me, a monster, an abomination"

"No, she's afraid that Silas will find her. She wouldn't abandon you."

"Where is she? Where is she!?"

Rebekah sighed and wrapped her arms around him. She held him close.

"We'll find her" Rebekah said

"I'm not a child, do not coddle me"

"You're more of a brat"

"You're the brat"

"I'm the one that's stayed by you all this time, I've helped you, loved you through all this. Not Kol, not Elijah, not Finn, ME!"

"Yes you, do you want an award then?"

"I'm the one that's still trying to help you. Killing the witches of New Orleans isn't exactly a good idea"

"Why are you still here? I'm sure Stefan misses you"

"Stefan's a big boy"

"You should go back to him"

"And leave you alone to kill more witches? I will stay and help your ungrateful ass"

"Elijah's gone, he's living his happily ever after with that wretched Katherine of all people"

"You said you didn't care about Katherine"

"I don't, I didn't expect him to leave with her. Even Kol is gone"

"That witch lost her powers, and tore the veil to get him back. Taking her around the world is the least he could do for her"

"Why does everyone else get to be happy except me?"

"Stop comparing yourself to everyone. That's always been your shortcomings"

"What if she doesn't want to be found? What if she doesn't want me?"

"It's only been 5 years Nik. That's nothing for us"

"It's the first time I've actually felt time passing. She's out there with my child"

"We'll find her, we will"

"Enough of this, we should go" Klaus said pulling away from her

Klaus turned from Rebekah and saw the blue glow floating towards him. He froze and saw it approaching. He reached out and it wrapped around his hand and was absorbed into his skin. He took a step back and started to fall backwards.

"Nik!" Rebekah reached out to catch him

Klaus looked around and saw himself in a white room again. He turned around and saw Caroline standing there.

"Caroline!" Klaus ran to her and grabbed her, "Where are you? Where have you been all this time?!"

"Klaus! I just spoke to you a few days ago. They told me time moves differently where I am. Slower than the rest of the world. I've only been here a few days. How long has it been?"

"Five years"

"What?! I've been gone 5 years?!"

"Tell me where you are. Tell me!"

"I don't know, somewhere in Nepal I think. You have know I didn't know. I'm leaving this place. I'm going home"

"And our child? How is he or she?"

"Klaus, I'm still pregnant. I swear it's only been a few days since I last spoke to you."

"I'm coming to get you"

"You can't. This place is magical, you'll never find it. I'm going home. Wait for me there, I'm coming home"

"Caroline, please, I have to find you"

"I'm not lost. Is Silas-"

"He's dead. I killed him"

"So it's safe then"

"Yes, Caroline, tell me where you are"

"I'm coming home. Wait for me this time"

"Always"

"Good"

Caroline pulled him closer and kissed him. Klaus had forgotten what her lips felt like. He held her closer and kissed her back. He could almost taste her. But then he felt her fading. He held onto her tighter.

"Caroline!"

And then a flash of images flooded his mind. He fell back and Rebekah caught him.

"Nik!" Rebekah yelled

Klaus opened his eyes and looked around. He was still in the restaurant. Rebekah helped him stand up.

"Are you alright?" Rebekah asked

"I just spoke to Caroline."

"Where is she?"

"Somewhere in Nepal. I saw where she was. It looked familiar, I've seen in a book before."

"Nepal? I'm not bloody going there"

"I think I know where she is"

* * *

"Five years?! I've been gone 5 years?!" Caroline screamed

"Caroline stop yelling!" Liz said

"You knew, you knew time moved differently here!"

"Why did you think I brought you here?! To hide from your father!"

"Well dad's dead! Klaus killed him, with a bunch of witches and werewolves, and vampires"

"Are you sure?"

"Why would Klaus lie about that? I"m getting the hell out of here!"

"Caroline!"

"No! I have to go, I have to find him. He's been waiting for me this whole time"

"Out of all the men in the world you pick a vampire werewolf hybrid, and not only that you got knocked up with his baby. At least he's not a troll"

"Those are real?"

"Yes Caroline. Fine we're leaving, but Tyler's still out"

"Whatever, he can do whatever he wants when he wakes up. I'm leaving" Caroline started walking

"Wait!" Liz yelled as she ran after her

* * *

Klaus stood by the fire, watching the light from the flames reflect off the glass of bourbon in his hands. When Caroline said she was coming home he wasn't sure which home she was referring to. He went to his house in New Orleans and started to pack. He went back to Mystic Falls to wait for her. Both her fathers didn't know where she was. They thought she was with him the entire time. They had not heard anything from her in 5 years and they assumed they were in hiding from her crazy father. But when they learned Klaus had killed Silas, they became worried that something happened to Caroline. But Klaus told them she was with her mother and on the run.

"She's fine, if she's with her mother, she's fine" Bill said

"You have not seen that woman in action. Caroline is in good hands" Stephen said

"That woman managed to stay hidden for 17 years, she won't be found unless she wants to be found" Bill said

"How do you contact her?" Klaus asked

"Succubus signal" Bill answered

"Bill! He's being serious" Stephen said

"It doesn't always work. We send out a signal, but she doesn't always respond" Bill said

"Can you try?" Klaus asked

"We have been trying, she hasn't responded yet"

"I've searched every continent for her, every blasted corner of the earth and I still can't find her"

Klaus held the glass in his hands and threw it into the fireplace.

"Destroying the place already?" Rebekah asked as she walked in

Klaus ignored her and went to get another drink. Rebekah walked over to his desk and looked at the open book laying there.

"You've spent the past year renovating this place and now you're going to destroy it?" Rebekah asked

"Not in the mood" Klaus said

"You're always in a mood. I see you decorated the nursery"

"What of it?"

"Very gender neutral. Though I don't think there's nearly enough toys inside there"

"What do you want?"

"Nothing actually. I've brought you a gift"

"I don't want it"

"I'm sure you do," Rebekah picked up the book on his table and her fingers ran over the picture, "You can come in now"

"A skinny man walked in, with dark hair and eyes. He looked around and when he saw Klaus his heart began to beat faster. He was afraid.

"What is this? Your newest toy?" Klaus asked

"He's been there" Rebekah said

Klaus flashed in front of him.

"Tell me where it is" Klaus said

"No need to compel him. He's a gypsy. Or traveller as they like to be called these days" Rebekah said

"Tell me where it is" Klaus said

"It will not appear to you. Not to your kind. I was trekking in the snow in Nepal. The cold took over my body, I thought I was going to die, I fell into the snow but then someone found me. They brought me there. And it was beautiful, magical." the man said

"Where in Nepal is it? Show me" Klaus said

"It will not appear to you. It only appears to the living"

"I'm part werewolf"

"If your woman is truly there, she is safe. No one can get in unless they allow it. No harm will come to her"

"Is she trapped there? Can you leave?"

"Yes, you are free to leave, but no one really does. It is perfection on earth. Hidden in the mountains, safe, protected."

"Then why did you leave?"

"I missed my family. Though when I left I didn't realize how much time had passed. I had stayed there for a few months. And when I left, several decades had passed. My family was no more"

"Rebekah what was the point of bringing him here?"

"To show you Nik, that she's safe" Rebekah said

"I don't want her to be safe, I want her to be here with me!" Klaus yelled

"Show him on the map where you were last" Rebekah said

The man walked over to the table and looked at the map.

"It only reveals itself to people who need it." the man said

"I need her back" Klaus said

"Then I hope you find her"

The man looked at the map and then made a mark.

"I was trekking here, but I could have gone in any direction before they found me and carried me there. Good fortune in finding her" the man left quickly

Klaus stared at the map. This would where he would look for her.

"Nik why are you still here? I thought you'd be compelling your way through the airport by now" Rebekah said

"I'm going to find her"

"Tell me if it's real. If it's really what people say it is"

"Probably hallucinations from the lack of oxygen and altitude sickness, but I'll let you know if it's real or not"

"Call me when you find her"

"Thank you"

Klaus flashed away before Rebekah could say anything. She glanced down at the page on the book.

"Shangri-la"

* * *

Klaus sped to his room to pack but stopped when he passed the nursery. He went back and looked inside again. He had painted the walls himself, a giant mural on all the walls. A sunny day with a few clouds over looking the beach and walking along it was a couple holding hands. A yellow sundress just like the one she wore. Another of an elephant and giraffe out in the grass, and a blonde standing between them. And then a pig wearing a sombrero, surrounded by puppies making food. And then the last was just her. Her blonde hair flowing freely as she cradled the small infant in her arms. He longed to find her. He missed her. And he became very aware of time passing when she wasn't around. His immortality turned out to be a curse instead without her to share it with. It all seemed meaningless.

"I don't hear you packing!" Rebekah yelled from downstairs

Klaus ignored her and picked up the stuffed giraffe toy. He decided he would take it with him.

"You've been in a mood this past year, and I don't want to be around you much longer! I'm going to see Stefan."

Klaus heard the door slam shut as Rebekah left. He was alone again. He went to his room to pack his bag. He saw her blue robe, the one he said was far too short for her hanging in the closet. He walked over to it and his fingers glided along the fabric. It still had the faintest scent of her lingering on it. He heard the front door open again and knew Rebekah had returned to goad on him more. He returned to packing his bag and held the stuffed giraffe toy in his hands. He was being too emotional now. He heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He groaned inwardly as he didn't want to deal with Rebekah again. He did love his sister but she was getting on his nerves again. He heard her stop at the door.

"What is it Rebekah? Come to critique me on my packing?" Klaus said

"Klaus?"

That voice. He should have picked up on it earlier. The way she walked up the stairs, the way she stopped at the door. And then he heard it, the sound of her heart beating and the flutter of another heartbeat. But he would go mad if it wasn't her. He didn't imagine her, she had to be here. Klaus turned around slowly.

"Klaus?! I found you!" Caroline cried out as she ran towards him

Klaus watched as she ran towards him. Her hair disheveled, her clothes disheveled and dirty, she looked tired with the dark circles under her eyes and she smelled like airports, airplanes and bad greasy food. She flung herself into him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Klaus, I missed you. I tried to get back sooner. Klaus? Klaus say something"

Klaus reached up into her hair to touch her to see if she was real. His arm wrapped around her waist holding her close.

"Klaus?" Caroline lifted her head up to face him

"Where have you been?"

"Trying to get back here."

"It's been a year since we last spoke"

"I know, I'm sorry, we had to wait for Tyler to wake up, I kinda drained him to send you that last message. And it took forever to get out of all that snow, and we had to compel a bunch of people to get on the flights here, who knew getting out of Nepal was that difficult, and then-"

Klaus cut her off by kissing her, something he hadn't done in so long he almost forgot what it fell like. Caroline pushed him away slightly.

"I've been on planes for how many days, I haven't showered, or washed my hair or brushed my teeth. I'm really gross right now"

"You're beautiful"

"Just let me shower"

"I haven't seen you in years Caroline, I'm not letting you out of my sight!"

"God course you want to watch"

Caroline pulled away heading towards the bathroom. Klaus followed her. She noticed the stuffed giraffe in his hands.

"What's that?" Caroline asked

"For the baby"

Caroline took the giraffe from his hands and looked at it. She smiled.

"You remembered" Caroline said

"Of course I did, you brought an elephant and a giraffe to the backyard"

"Actually it was 2 elephants"

Klaus reached out and pushed her hair aside away from her face.

"I missed you" Klaus said

"I missed you too" Caroline smiled back

"I was trying to find you. I finally got a lead on where you were. I was going to fly out tonight"

"Good thing you didn't, or else I wouldn't be able to find you"

"I was trying to find you love"

"I'm not lost. At least not anymore"

"No you're not"

"Alright lemme shower!"

She shoved the toy back at him and started taking her clothes off to shower. Klaus watched as she stepped into the shower. He wanted nothing more than to ravage her thoroughly but knew she wanted to wash the smell of traveling off her. She reached out for the shampoo and began to wash her hair. Klaus went back into the bedroom and started to unpack.

* * *

Caroline stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around herself. She stepped outside and found the bedroom empty. She saw her robe in the closet and put it on. She heard the doorbell ring and went out into the hallway. She could hear Klaus paying the pizza guy. She smiled. She walked down the hallway towards the steps when she stopped at the room with the open door. She walked inside and gasped at what she saw. It was a nursery. She saw the crib and the toys, there were so many toys. But then she saw the walls. Klaus had painted all of it. She knew it was him. She saw the image of herself holding a baby in her arms and her hand reached up to cover her mouth. Is this how he saw her? He made her look so beautiful so angelic.

"Do you like it?" Klaus asked from the doorway

"It's beautiful!" Caroline said

"I spent a lot of time trying to get it right" Klaus said putting the pizza box on the dresser

"You did all this? For me?"

"Of course, I wanted it to be perfect for you"

Caroline reached out and grabbed his henley and kissed him. Klaus pulled her closer, kissing her back harder. His hands pulled at the belt on her robe.

"Where are your hybrids?" Caroline asked

"I let them go. I didn't need them while I was searching for you. I can always call them back if you want"

"No, you don't need them"

"Where's Tyler?"

"I sent him home, told him to live his life and all that"

"Good" Klaus said as he lifted her up and put her on the diaper changing table.

"You know I'm already pregnant"

"We're just practicing for the next one"

"No way, this one is enough!"

"Oh come now, you're a succubus, you know abstinence is the only guaranteed way of not getting pregnant. And I doubt you could hold out that long"

"We're getting condoms, lots of condoms, hybrid condoms!"

"You know whatever happens, with this child or the next I won't leave you"

"You're so on diaper duty!"

"I mean it sweetheart. I'll always be here for you"

"I know, that's why I found you"

"But I'm not lost"

"No you're mine"

"Claiming ownership already?"

"Gotta mark what's mine"

Caroline pulled his shirt up over his head and tossed it to the floor. Her hands ran over his chest.

"I missed you" Caroline said

Klaus opened her robe and pushed it off her shoulders.

"I'll show you what you missed" Klaus said

* * *

Ok, hope you guys liked it. epilogue coming up next. I posted it cause apparently some shit storm went down last night that I have no idea what happened. I was out at a concert while everyone just went crazy. I didn't watch T.O. so I don't know what everyone is yelling about. *loud noises* But I hope this keeps your klaroline heart going. Leave me a review, and the next chapt is the last one. I'll make it a good one, but no rainbows or unicorns.


End file.
